From Hood Rat to Army Brat: The Story of Carlos Manoso
by THEAlexMaverick
Summary: Ranger Manoso is a man that everyone fears, yet seemingly no one loves. But how did Ranger come to be? What DOES his mother call him? What happened to the little boy he had once been? Does anyone love him? Why doesnt he speak of his family? Eventual Babe HEA. My first story so review please but do so gently. Read as I unmystify the man of mystery. Rating M for safety.
1. Pretty Baby, Beautiful Boy

A/N: So it was recently brought to my attention that "crocodile tears" actually mean "fake tears". Where I'm from (Kentucky) I always thought that that meant really big, really sad tears. Probably I should have checked before I posted this story but I didn't really stop to think that my dialect would affect the way the story was read. I was wrong and I apologize for the mistake. But it has now been changed to "big and sorrowful tears" just to clear up the confusion. And thank you for the person that pointed this out to me. I really do appreciate that you took the time to correct me. From now on I'll try to make sure that what I'm saying actually means what I want to be portrayed before I publish. Anyways, on to the story.

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a jungle of concrete, there was a little boy with big, bright, dark brown eyes and long dark hair that fell in waves of silk down his small back. The boy was different, that much everyone was sure of. He was small and too dark to be true to his Cuban decent yet too light to be a part of the blacks that made up the neighborhood surrounding his. He was different in the way he acted as well. The men in his family were dominant from the day of their birth, but the little boy was shy and soft spoken, he didn't like the loud sounds of his sisters and brother playing roughly. He liked to cook. He spent most of his time in the kitchen with his mother rather than rough-housing in the streets with his siblings and the other children that lived on his street. He was always an outcast, he didn't like people. He loved having alone time in the peaceful kitchen, the wonderful smell of the Cuban cuisine surrounding he and his mother. He liked the talks that they had, about life and the things they hated and loved, he liked to ask her about her day. He felt that she was so underappreciated, not to say that his father wasn't loving and attentive because he was, but the little boy just felt like she would like to talk about her day sometimes.

He and his mother had always been closer than he and his father, his father was manly and strong. He liked to work on cars and do things in the yard and garage but the little boy always liked the 'womanly' things. Laundry and cleaning and cooking. The only thing that he really liked to do outside was gardening. The little boy loved flowers, he liked the smell and loved the colors that bloomed upon the petals. He would always take such good care of his flowers, they were his pride and joy. He loved no item more than he loved his little flower garden. Sometimes the little boy's brother and his friends would stomp through the small garden and try to kill his flowers, they would drown them with the water hose and laugh at the little dead lovelies. The little boy would cry silently as he tried to salvage even a few of his little friends. He would let the big and sorrowful tears stream down his tiny face in rivers as he would pat out new soil to soak up the water. His mother would help him fix the garden and would even chastise her older son for the terrible act. His mother would hold him as he cried for the little beauties that had died too soon. She would take him to the little store on the end of the street and he would spend his allowance on all different types of seeds, decided carefully based off of the beautiful pictures on the front of the packages, making sure to pick the most beautiful and colorful flowers he could find. He liked to wait for them to grow and then clip the prettiest ones to make flower crowns that he and his mother would wear.

Sometimes he lie awake at night and listened to the sounds of his mother and father fighting about him. The little boy had such a huge weight on his shoulders. He knew that he was the cause of their fights and he didn't want to ruin their love. He always looked up to them and hoped that he would someday find a love like theirs. He decided that he was going to end the fighting. He decided that he wasn't worth it. When he was 11 he decided that he was going to be what his father wanted him to be. The young boy straightened his shoulders one morning, and walked out to his little garden. His flowers were doing amazing. His bother was away at football camp and hadn't torn them up so they were finally fully grown and blooming brightly in the soft spring sunrise. He stood in the middle of his joy and looked down at his beautifully clean converse sneakers and whispered to his only friends. "I'm so sorry my little lovlies. I'm sorry that I have to hurt you but my family is much more important. I'll always love you though. I'm going to miss you." With that being said, he morphed his face into the stern expression that he had seen his father wear so often and he kicked. He kicked and stomped and started to scream. "Stupid fucking flowers!", he belowed, "I hate you I hate you I hate you!!" He stomped and kicked and shouted until he no longer had a voice and he looked slowly and sorrowfully around his once beautiful garden.

His mother was awake by then and came running out of the house. "Oh Ricky, what happened? Did those thugs rip up your garden again? I'll call the police on them. It's alright Ricky dear, don't cry. We'll go to the store and get some more seeds. Maybe we can get them to bloom before the end of the summer if we plant them quickly enough." she said comfortingly. He looked up at her with a broken expression, tears flowing down his newly chiseled face. "No Mama, I did this. These flowers are stupid. I'm stupid. I'm tired of being girly. I'm a man, Mama. I need to start acting as it." he recited the words that his father had screamed at her last night. He said them lowly and with so much pain that the words broke his mother's heart. "Oh Ricky, mijo, don't listen to your father. He's only afraid that you'll be picked on. He doesn't want you to get beat up by the thugs that are around here." she said sadly, such a sad and pitying look on her face.

He shook his head violently, "No Mama. He's right. I need to grow up and move on from this. I'm never going to get anywhere if I don't toughen up." he said gruffly. The young boy's mother was devastated that her little man felt that he needed to change for someone else. "You don't have to give up the things you love to be tougher my dear. You're already so strong, you just don't see it." she said. He shook his head again, getting frustrated and upset. "Yes I do." he clipped "I'm sick of everyone walking on me and I'm sick of giving them reasons to taunt me. I need to be a man to be treated like a man."

His mother was devastated. She had lost the little boy that she had hoped would stay forever. The one child that she had always loved most, the one that had truly connected with her. Her little Ricky. A lone tear dripped down her face, "Alright," she said softly, "I don't like that you feel this way, mijo, but I'll always support you. You'll never be alone, Ricky, you'll always have me. I promise." The young boy couldn't contain the tears that fell at his mother's beautiful and strengthening words. "Thank you Mama," he said brokenly, "I love you. I promise that I'll try my best to always be there for you as well."


	2. The “Cigarette”

Chapter 2

Two years passed and the boy was more upset than ever. He had gotten into the "cool" group at school and all the girls at school had crushes on him. But he had never felt so guilty. He felt guilty because he was being untrue to himself, and he could hardly stand it. His mother kept a watchful eye over him, always asking how his day had went and if he wanted to talk about anything. He still went to the kitchen to talk to his mother, but he didn't cook with his mother anymore, just in case his father or siblings were to walk by.

She could tell that he was getting more and more upset, he was just caving in on top of himself. He didn't feel good about who he was becoming. He didn't like being manly and dominant. It took so much effort and was so emotionally tiring. It wasn't as if he was failing his classes or getting into fights, just the opposite actually. He kept his grades immaculate and everyone loved him at school. The coaches of all the sports teams begged him to join, all the teachers loved him and bragged about the good work that he did, even the lunch ladies liked him. They liked the way that he smiled and said 'please' and 'thank you' when he got his breakfast and lunch each day and he was always willing to help them carry the heavy boxes and pans. Now that they didn't look at him as an outsider, they all loved the way that he always was willing and actually excited to help anyone around him. The women on his street would talk about 'what a nice young man' he was. They all loved young 'Ric' which was what the kids had began to call him as 'Ricky' was 'too juvenile' for someone like him. He hated that name. It just wasn't him.

One day, when the young man was out with his friends at the park, one of the other boys pulled out what looked like a cigarette. He lit it and passed it around, all the while Ric just stared in disgust. "Want a hit Ric?" the boy next to him asked. "No thanks," he said, "I don't smoke cigarettes." The boys laughed. "THAT ain't a cigarette man," one said, " That's a joint. You know, pot. Mary Jane. Marijuana, bro." They laughed again. Ric was shocked. "You guys smoke that stuff?" he asked in a nervous voice. "That stuff is bad for you. Not to mention, ILLEGAL. Where did you even get that stuff?"

The boy who had brought the drug stared at him hard with a mean expression. "It doesn't matter where it came from. What matters is if you're a rat or not. You gonna be a little snitch or are you gonna man up and take a fucking hit?" he said. Ric didn't know what to do. On one hand, his mother would be so disappointed if she found out that he had ever even touching the wretched thing, but on the other hand, his mother wasn't here and the boys were watching him closely. He didn't want to lose everything he had worked so hard for. The friends and popularity. The finally fitting in. He was torn.

Finally, he spoke, "Ah man you know I'm not a snitch. Pass it on over bro. Forget about one hit, I'll take two." The boys relaxed and laughed at his joke. The boy that had brought it looked at him with a proud smirk, "You heard the man, pass it on over." Ric ended up taking three hits before the joint was gone and all the boys were having a pretty good time. All except Ric. He felt nauseous and ashamed. His mother would be so disappointed if she ever found out.

The young man went home that evening with slouched shoulders and a guilty look on his face. He didn't stop to speak to his mother, instead just going straight upstairs to shower and go to bed. His mother stood in the kitchen and felt so much sadness for her son. She wanted him to be happy but anyone who cared enough to look could see that he was at the point of breaking.


	3. Cops and Robbers

Chapter 3

A year passed and soon Ric was turning 14. His birthday passed with a party that had all of his 'friends' and family there, singing and laughing, but his mother knew that he was no better off than he had been a year ago. He was still sad but he was changing. He was becoming a stoney faced young man who never let out a genuine laugh or smile. His mother was the only one that noticed though. His father was so proud of him becoming a strong and masculine man that he didn't even pay attention to the despondent look that took over his son's face when no one was looking.

He hated the person that he had become. He wasn't masculine, he wasn't strong. It wasn't his nature. He was shy, and soft spoken with a deep femininity about him. He had cut his hair this summer. He had gotten a shaven fade. His long and beautiful hair was all gone. Nothing but the stubble on the sides of his head and the 3 inch tufts that made up the top of his new haircut remained. He didn't know this, but the day that he had gotten it cut, his mother had laid in bed that night and cried for him. She cried because she hated that he felt that he needed to change everything abut himself to be loved. She hated that she was letting him. But what else could she do? She couldn't tell him these things, he would only get more upset. He was already waging a war within himself and she had a gut feeling that there would be no winner. The war would only tear him into to tiny pieces of debris. She could see it. A mother knows these things after all.

Two months after Ric's fourteenth birthday, his mother was awoken by the phone. It was extremely late for anyone to call so his mother knew it must be an emergency. She rushed down stairs to answer the phone and heard a man on the other end. "Are you Maria Manoso?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes." she replied. "Well Mrs. Manoso, I've got your son down here at the police station, he was just charged with one count of theft. He and his little buddies thought it would be a good idea to 'borrow' a car and take it for a little joy ride. One of the my officers saw them and got suspicious and your son just happened to be smart enough to pull over when he saw the lights. Now, the charges have already been pressed but they could possibly get dropped once we can contact the owner of the car. I just need to know if you want me to leave him in the tank over night or if you'd like to come and pick him up now." he said.

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I'll be down to get him immediately." she said quickly. She hung up the phone and rushed to get her shoes and purse. She cried as she drove to the police station. 'Why Ricky, why would you ever do this mijo?' she asked herself silently.

Ric sat silently in the cell. He had been separated from the other boys about an hour ago. The boys were mad that he had pulled over. They beat him senseless. His mother must be so disappointed, surely they had called her by now. He was so upset with himself. He refused to cry though. He didn't want to look weak. The silence was deafening. 'I guess this is like big kid time out', he thought, 'That's why they left me all alone back here. To think about what I have done.' He had thought alright. He had thought long and hard and had decided that it was his fault and he deserved whatever he got. He hated the person that he had became. He was relieved that they hadn't thought to drug test him. He definitely would have failed. His mother would have died.

When Ric's mother arrived at the police station, she pulled herself together and went in to get her son. As he was brought out in the handcuffs, escorted by two officers, she started to cry all over again. His face was black and blue and beginning to swell. There was blood on his shirt and face from his busted and still bleeding nose. She was so sad. That was all that she could feel toward her son and his actions. She just felt sad. She wondered how she could have let this happen to her beloved little boy and wondered if she could have done something to keep this from happening. Ric hung his head. He couldn't meet his mother's eyes. He was disgusted with himself and his actions.

As Ric and his mother got into the car, his mother smelled the drug on him. She stared at him. His shoulders slouched and head hung low. 'He's given up.' she realized. 'I've let my little boy be abused for years and now it's finally catching up.' After a few minutes, she broke the silence. "I'm so sorry Ricky. I'm so sorry that I never said anything, though I knew you were going through so much. I'm so sorry that I had a part in making you this sad." Ric was shocked to say the least. He had expected to be chastised. He had expected her to be upset with him but instead she was upset with herself.

The thought alone finally broke the mask that he had built up over the last three years. His mother pulled over to the side of the road and held her son as he cried. He heaved and sobbed so hard that he made himself sick. He cried out to her, "I'm so sorry Mami. I'm so sorry that I turned into this. I'm so so sorry Mami. I never wanted to disappoint you." Her heart broke at the sight of her little boy finally shining through the cracks of the breaking armor he had built around himself. "It's okay mijo, everything is going to be alright. I love you so much querido. Everything will be alright. Shh," she soothed. He finally felt at peace, in his mother's arms where he belonged. He had missed her so much. He never wanted to let her go ever again. Reluctantly, she pulled away to finish the drive home but she held her little boy's large hand for the entirety of the drive.


	4. Home Not So Sweet

A/N: So I sort of just noticed that I forgot to post a chapter and I'm really sorry. I realized that I had written it on a different app and hadn't sent it over so it wasn't on my list. Really sorry for the malfunction. Hopefully this makes things a little more clear though.

Chapter 4

When they got back home, Ric's father was awake and sitting in the living room. By this time it was nearing three in the morning. Ric hung his head at the sight of his father. He knew there would be no kind words spoken to him now. And boy was he right. His father was livid. "What the hell is wrong with you Ricardo? Huh? You go out running around with those thugs and now you're smoking pot and stealing cars? Christ. I would have thought that I raised you better than that." Ric was speechless. He was getting angrier with every word that came out of his father's mouth.

"STOP!' he shouted finally. "Stop and shut up! You have no right to chastise me! You never did anything except put me down when I was a kid. You didn't raise me, you ruined me! You're the reason that I started hanging out with those guys in the first place! You told me that I needed to toughen up and be a man so I did! I'm sick of never being good enough for you! And I'm done trying to make you love me! I give up!" Ric was crying, the big, ugly tears that he once knew so well were streaming down his red-flushed face. He was breathing deeply, trying to control his shaking fists. He was so angry he was seeing red. He stormed out the front door, the only thought he had was needing to get away and get some fresh air.

He sat on the steps of the porch and cried. He cried for the things that he had done and the things that he had just said. He couldn't decide if he meant them or not. His mother had always told him that if you couldn't decide whether something is good or bad, then it's probably bad. Going on that, Ric decided that he probably did mean those words. He was sick of trying to change for the people that couldn't love him for who he was. He swore to himself that he'd never change himself for anyone ever again. As he came to this conclusion, he heard the front door open softly. "Ricky?" came his mother's soft voice. "Are you okay mijo? I brought you some tea for your throat. I'm sorry that I let him bully you Ricky. I thought that he was only saying those things to me. I didn't realize that he said them to you as well. I'm so sorry I didn't help you mijo," she said.

"He only said them to me a couple times Mama. And he never said them to me so harshly. I could hear you and him fighting at night though. I didn't do this because I believed that I was really as weak as he said. I did it because I was so sick of him upsetting you. I just wanted him to quit yelling at you because you loved me unconditionally," Ric consoled. His mother looked shocked. She looked at him as if he was the bravest knight in the land. "Oh mijo. I never knew you heard those fights. Why didn't you mention it Ricky?" she asked softly.

"I didn't want you to get upset. I thought that if I just started to change on my own then neither of you would feeling like you were forcing me," he whispered. A single tear dripped down his mother's face. "I love you mijo. More than anything in the world. I'll always love you. Don't ever forget that Ricky." Ric nodded softly. "I will remember until the day my memory ends, Mami."

Ricky and his mother stood from the porch slowly. Ricky had finished his tea and started back in to finish the argument with his father. He thought that they could talk it out and everything would be okay. But once again, Ric was wrong. It seemed that he had been wrong quite a lot lately. When he and his mother came back in, his father was standing in the entry way with two bags at his feet and a paper in his hand. "These are your clothes," he said, " and this is a plane ticket," he help up the paper. "You're taking the first flight to Miami in the morning. I won't have you in my house. I won't have you bringing around these thugs and their drugs. Or Christ forbid your little boyfriend. God knows you were a fag from the day you were born," he spat. Ricky was frozen. He couldn't even speak.

His mother was the one that spoke up. "No he won't. He's staying right here. He isn't going anywhere. This is ridiculous," she said. That was the first time Ric had ever seen his mother speak harshly. "Go to your room Ricardo. Your mother and I need to speak." his father said. Ricky glanced at his mother and she gave him a reassuring look. He did as he was told.


	5. Fly, Fly Away

Chapter 5

The next morning, Ricky woke up to his mother sitting beside his bed. "I tried to reason with him mijo. He's adamant that you can't stay here though. I called your Abuela this morning. My mother. She said that you can stay with her." she said softly. Honestly, Ricky understood. He looked at his mother with a soft expression, "It's okay Mama. I understand. It will be good to see Abuela. I haven't see her in years. It will be alright," he siad. His mother let a tear of pride slowly slide down her face. She was so proud of the strong young man that her little boy had grown into. "I love you mijo," she said, "I'm so proud of the man that you've become."

Ricky didn't know how to feel as he boarded the plane. He was anxious and afraid. He was sad. In all of his 14 years of life he had never been away from his mother. She was the constant in his life. Even when he pushed her away and ignored her, he always knew that she was there when he needed her. He was scared to leave that behind. As the plane lifted off the ground, he watched the clouds get closer and the ground get farther and he felt the weight on his shoulders move into his chest. His throat clogged with tears unshed. This was a new chapter in his life, but he wasn't quite sure that he wanted it to start.

When he reached Miami, he was tired and sore from the long and cramped ride. As he exited the terminal he saw his Abuela standing by the baggage claim. She smiled sadly when she saw him. "Oh Carlito, what a beautiful man you've grown to be. I see now why your mother speaks so highly of you. You're still yet as pure and beautiful as the day you were born," she said. "Do you need pain pills or ice for your face, Osito?" She asked kindly. Ricky shook his head lightly, "No. Gracias, Abuela. It's been too long. You still look the same though," he said softly. She smiled and lightly took him by the arm to lead him to the car. He silently prayed that everything would turn out okay. He prayed that he would finally be able to be something his mother could be proud of. He wanted to be different. For her.


	6. Shaky Soldier

Chapter 6

Slowly, ever so slowly the young boy became a man and at 18 years old, he joined the army. The conditions that kept him from juvie were now looming over him. He didn't want to go into the army, not really. He was afraid. Afraid that he would fail miserably and be even more of a disgrace to his family. Afraid that the men in his barracks would pick on him the way that those kids used to. But this time, he was afraid that they'd stomp his face and body instead of his flowers. He was afraid of cutting his hair, he hadn't cut it since he had left Newark. Since he'd left his mother. It now hung loosely over his shoulder and the very tips wisped across his breast.

His mother had always loved his hair, she'd always loved to play in it and braid it for him. He liked that his hair made him think of his mother. Ricky was afraid of letting his mother down. That was probably his biggest fear about going to the army. He wanted to be something she could be proud of, but what if he failed at the army? What if he wasn't a good soldier? The doubts clouded his mind and fueled his anxiety, but it wasn't as if he had a choice. This was what had kept him out of the juvenile detention center and if he bailed now, he'd be going to prison. The army was unknown, but prison, well he knew he would last in there.

As his set leaving date drew nearer, Ricky grew more and more anxious. Finally, on the morning he was set to fly out, he looked himself in the mirror, squared his shoulders, and spoke to himself. "You **can** do this," he said to himself. "You can finally make Mama proud and prove to your father that you aren't just a useless, feminine waste of space. This is your chance. You can survive this, no, you know what? No. You are going to **_Exceed_** at this. No matter what." After his self pep talk Ricky felt much stronger. He wasn't afraid anymore. He could do this. He knew it.

Stepping on to the plane, his nerves returned, but only slightly. He knew he could make it, he would try his hardest and make sure that he was doing his best, always. But that didn't make him feel any better about what these guys would think of him. He knew that they'd poke fun at first, that's just how guys are, but he was worried that they wouldn't stop. That maybe they'd **keep** poking fun. He really didn't want to be bullied again. He remembered how it felt to be pushed around by those guys when he was a kid and he could only imagine how much worse it would be with grown men. The only thing he could do now though was brace himself and send up a silent prayer for strength. He would make his family proud. Even if it killed him.

Hopefully it wouldn't though. _"I'm too pretty to die,"_ he thought. _"So I'd really really appreciate if you'd at least wait until I get old and ugly before you killed me...Amen?"_


	7. Barrack Buddies?

Chapter 7

Ricky looked at the place in front of him. This would be his home for the upcoming weeks. This was boot camp. And God have mercy on him, he almost pissed his pants at the mere sight of it. This place looked like it was straight out of an action movie. It looked like a place where hard-asses were born and bred. It looked like it could kill him. He wiped the look of terror and dread off of his face and squared his shoulders once again. " _I'm gonna do this, and it's gonna be good,"_ he thought. He softly smiled at his inner dialogue.

Walking into the main building, he went straight up to the reception desk and asked where he could find his barrack. The soldier behind the desk looked at him with bemusement. "What's your name, kid," she asked. "Uh, Ricky, ma'am. I mean, it's uh, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Ma'am," he stuttered. She smiled and her shoulders shook with silent laughter. "If wanna survive around here kid, you probably wanna lose the stutter. Or else your CO is gonna have a helluva fun time smacking it out of you. But it's a good thing you've got the ma'am thing down," she said. Ricky blushed. "I uh, I don't normally stutter, ma'am. It's uh, I'm just a little overwhelmed I guess?" He explained. She looked at him with mischief glinting in her eyes. "So you're a virgin then?" She asked him.

Ricky choked, his eyes got as big as saucers and his face absolutely in flames. "I- what? No! No I'm not! I've, uh, ive slept with plenty of women! And they said, uh, they said that I was the best they had ever had too!" He tried to defend, eyes darting around. She laughed in his face. He looked at his shoes. He hated lying. Probably because he was so bad at it. He had slept with one woman, but that was a year ago, when he was seventeen. She and Ricky didn't talk any more though. She had told Ricky that he had did good, but she had never said that it was her best.

"Hey kid, it's alright if you're a virgin. It just shows that you've got more patience than most. Patience is a virtue. Especially in a place like this. Courage helps too," she said. Ricky smiled a little. Yeah, he'd like some courage right now. The soldier handed him a slip of paper that had a number and a name on it. "This is your barrack building and room number," she said, pointing to the numbers. "And this, is your commanding officer's name. Lucky for you, you've got one of the best CO's there is. He tough, sure, but he's also pretty understanding. And he makes damn fine soldiers." Ricky nodded, okay. Maybe he would be alright with this tough yet understanding instructor. Maybe.

Finding his barrack house was easy, the numbers were hard to miss when they take up a whole freakin wall on the side of the house, but finding his room? Well that served to be a bit more difficult. Eventually, he had to stop and ask someone to help him out. The first person he saw was a black guy that looked like he was about 6'9 and built like a brick shit house. Ricky walked up to him slowly and in a quiet voice said, "Hey, um, excuse me? Can you, uh, help me find this room?" The hulking man turned to him and silently looked him up and down. Ricky wasn't small per say, but he wasn't as big as this guy. Most likely, hopefully, never would be either. "You lost?" The big guy boomed.

"Uh, yeah. I've looked all over and I can't find the room. I probably just overlooked it or something but if you could help that'd be great," Ricky said. The big guy stared for a moment and smiled. "Alright. It's not like I'm doin anything other than sitting on my ass anyways. Name is Tank by the way. Call me anything else and I'll beat the shit out of you. And by the look of those brown eyes, you're just like me. A lotta shit to beat out," Tank laughed. Jeez. He laugh was so deep and loud that it was like thunder, but instead of just vibrating th air, it shook you so hard that your organs rattled around in you chest like jumping beans.

"Uh, thanks. My name is Ricky by the way. But you can call me anything that isn't a cuss word to be honest," Ricky told him, smiling. Tank grinned. "You expect to make it here with a name like 'Ricky'?" He asked. "It sounds like you're a three year old that's still stuck on his momma's tit. How 'bout Ric?" Ricky stiffened. "No. Don't you ever call me that. If you don't want to call me Ricky, that's fine. You can call me Rico or Carlos. But don't you dare ever call me Ric again. Or **I'll** beat **your** ass," he growled. Tank looked shocked. "Damn. Okay. Calm down man. I uh, didn't mean to upset you there wildcat. I just figured that maybe you'd want something close to Ricky," he apologized. Ricky took a deep breath. "It's fine. I just don't like that name. It doesn't bring good memories," he explained.

Tank nodded. "Yeah, I understand that man. Well, _Carlos_ , let's see that room number and we'll try and get you settled," Tank boomed. Ricky nodded and handed him the paper. Tank grinned again. "Awh yeah man! We're in the same room. C'mon little buddy, I'll show you the way." Ricky smiled. He liked Tank. Hopefully they could be friends.

Later that night, in the mess hall Ricky went through the line without a problem and got his food like everyone else but then just stood there awkwardly. He didn't know where to sit. None of the tables were empty and he didn't want to sit next to strangers. He was about to turn around and go sit outside when he heard a deep voice say, "Aye! Carlos! Come 'ere little buddy!" Ricky would recognize that voice anywhere, it was very distinct. It was Tank.

Ricky turned and searched the crowd and finally found Tank waving his hand over his head, seated next to a bunch of guys that were all staring at Ricky. Well, here goes nothing.


	8. Black Sheep

Chapter 8

Ricky walked slowly over to where his newfound friend sat. Tank had saved Ricky a seat right side him. "Aye, listen up," Tank boomed in his deep voice. "This is my man Carlos, and y'all are gonna treat him good. Or else. Ya feel?" All the heads at the table nodded. Ricky have a small, awkward smile and took his seat.

The man sitting across from Ricky held out his hand. "I'm Bobby. It's nice to meet you," He said. Ricky smiled and shook the offered hand. "I'm Carlos, but well, I guess you already knew that. Sorry." Bobby laughed. "Hey, it's fine. So where are you from? You're accent is kind of weird. No offense," he said.

"Uh, I'm originally from Jersey. Newark, actually, but I moved to Miami when I was fourteen," Ricky said softly. Bobby looked at him strangely. "If you don't mind me asking, why the move? Parents find a job or something?" He asked. Ricky shook his head. "No, actually. My parents didn't move with me," he said. " I got into some trouble in Newark and my father sent me to Miami to live with my grandmother. The trouble is actually why I'm here. Court ordered military service. It was the only way to keep from going to juvie."

Bobby looked shocked. "Wow. Really? I never would have taken you for the trouble making type. You seem pretty mellow," he said. Ricky nodded and blushed. "Yeah. It's not something I'm exactly proud of. When I was a kid, I was always really shy and stuff, ya know? My father, well, he always told me I needed to toughen up. When I tried to take his advice, I ended up getting dragged into a group that I wanted nothing to do with and did things that I never would have done otherwise. But the past is the past and you can't change it," Ricky said as he shrugged.

Bobby nodded and looked sympathetic. "Yeah, you're right about that man. You can't change the past," he said. Tank had been listening in on the conversation and decided to join. "What kind of trouble was it?" He asked. "Must'a been some trouble if the court said either army or juvie. I mean, what'd you do? Pick pocket somebody?" The guys at the table laughed. Ricky blushed.

"Actually, I uh, well I stole a car. But I was fourteen and a really bad driver so the police pulled me over and I got arrested," he explained. Tank looked at Ricky like he had three heads. "You mean to tell me, that **you** , shy little innocent thing you are, stole a fuckin car?" He asked incredulously. Ricky blushed, looking at his hands that rested in his lap and nodded.

"Yeah, I was young and stupid and I really wanted to fit in so when they told me to do it, I did. I wouldn't have done it if I had known that I'd get arrested," Ricky said. "But once the guys found out that I was good with locks and alarms, they kind of forced me to. I mean they didn't force me, but they pressured me. I didn't know how to say no."

Bobby looked sympathetic again and Tank just looked at Ricky like he was stupid. "So basically, you were running with a gang and they found out that you were slick and they used you," he boomed. "They pressured you into it because they knew that you couldn't say no and then left you to take the fall." Ricky thought on that for a moment. "Well, they didn't exactly leave me to take the fall, they were in the car with me. When they saw the blue lights though, they told me to keep going but I stopped. When we got arrested and taken to the police station, they beat me up and I ended up having to go to another cell so they couldn't get to me," he corrected. "Then when I got home, my father went on a rampage saying that I was a faggot and he hadn't raised me like this and blah, blah, blah. He said that I needed to go live with my grandmother because he didn't want me to bring any drugs or thugs or boyfriends into his house."

Tank looked at Ricky for a moment and blinked. "You're gay?" He asked. Ricky burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes. "God, no! Of course I'm not gay! If I was gay, do you honestly think that a gang would have taken me in? Of course not! They would have beat me to death and left me in a gutter!" Ricky exclaimed, still laughing. Tank's booming laughter mixed in with his own and soon everyone at the table was laughing. "Yeah, you're right aren't you?" Tank said. "I just felt like I needed to make sure, what with you havin Jesus hair half way to your ass an all." Ricky started laughing all over again.

"My hair barely touches my shoulders!" He said. "How dare you assume my sexuality!" The whole table completely lost it. Ricky was happiest he's been in years. _Yeah,_ he thought, _Maybe this whole army thing won't be so bad._

The next morning though, Ricky was pretty sure that he had been wrong. Again. At 0400 the lights came on and a horn went off and it scared the living shit out of him. Ricky jumped so hard that he hit his head on the bunk above him and got a cut in his forehead. He heard the booming voice of his CO (mind you, he hated that kind of boom in a voice, Tank's voice was okay, but this guy just sounded scary). "Get outta bed , ya bunch of lazy ass maggots! I want every single body at the foot of the bunks, standing at parade rest! DO YOU HEAR ME!? What do you say!?" He screamed. "SIR, YES, SIR." The barrack rattles with the force of the group scream, while Ricky was scrambling out of his bunk. He stood at the foot of his bunk, in what he was pretty sure was parade rest. The CO walked straight up to Ricky, ignoring everyone else. "I didn't hear you when o asked what you say! What do say, Black Sheep!?" He screamed.

Ricky flinched, the CO's voice hurt his ears. "SIR, YES, SIR!" Ricky screamed back, trying not to let his voice squeak. The CO locked at the cut on his forehead. "What happened to your head there, Black Sheep?! Somebody knock some sense into ya so I don't have to?!" The CO asked. Ricky blinked. "Sir, no, sir. I hit my head in the top bunk when the horn went off, sir," Ricky explained. His CO looked at him for a moment, blinked, and started to snigger.

"Are you tellin me the truth Black Sheep? That you got scared when sound off woke you up? So scared in fact, that you knocked yourself out?" His CO asked. Ricky blushed. It sounded stupid and made him look like a scaredy-cat when it was said like that. But Ricky said,"Sir, yes, Sir." The CO sniggered again and looked Ricky up and down. "Take your shirt off Black Sheep, show us what we've got to work with," he said. Ricky glanced around and looked at his shoes for a second. Then he lifted his shirt, removed it, and held it in his hand and he lifted his chin and stared defiantly at the wall.

"Well well well," the CO crowed. "Looks like you've got some muscle to you there, Black Sheep. Not nearly enough to keep up, but you've got enough to build on." Ricky didn't move a muscle. "How'd you get that muscle Black Sheep?" The CO inquired. Ricky looked at him. "I run, Sir. Every morning I run about five miles and I work out at the gym three days a week, Sir," he answered. The CO grinned and nodded. "So you think you can run with the big dogs, Black Sheep? Think you can keep up?" The CO taunted. "I can try my best, Sir," came Ricky's response.

The CO nodded once again. "I like that answer, Black Sheep. And don't doubt for a minute that I'll hold you to that. If you aren't trying your damnedest, you better bet that I'm gonna be jumping in your ass with a whip," he said. Ricky nodded. "Sir, yes, Sir!" he said. "Alright maggots," The CO shouted. " let's get you boys looking like men! I want everyone in a straight line, following me!" Ricky was dreading this part. The CO saw the look on his face and got a micheifous glint in his eye. "You afraid of the sheers, Black Sheep?" He asked.

"Sir, no, Sir!" Ricky replied. But you could see the anxiety and dread all over his face. For the first time in a long time, Ricky prayed. He prayed that everything would turn out okay, and that God be willing, the barber didn't gap his hair.

A/N: I really want to thank you guys for all the support on this story. When I posted this, I didn't expect to have more than two people ever read it and I definitely didn't expect anyone to like it. So thank you so very much do all the kind words, encouragement, and advice. Please keep it up, and I'll promise to keep posting as often as I can. -Ezekiel


	9. Bumps And Bruises

Chapter 9

The barber hadn't gapped his hair, thank God, but this haircut was shorter than Ricky had ever dared have before. His entire head was shaved, barely an inch in the longest part. He had a typical crew cut, just like the rest of the guys in his platoon. He hated it. It made his face look sharp and mean, he wasn't used to it. And he wasn't really fond of it either. _At least I'm not bald,_ he thought. _Not completely anyways._ After every one had gotten their hair cut, the CO said that it was time to introduce them to the obstacle course. Praying had seemed to work last time, so he did it again. But this time, instead of praying about his hair, Ricky just prayed that he didn't embarrass himself.

 _Boy was that lady right when she said that this guy was tough_ , Ricky thought. He was crawling in the mud underneath barbed wire and his CO was screaming at him to go faster. So he tried. But as soon as he started going faster, he accidentally lifted himself up too much and got cut with the barbed wire. "Fuck," he said. But Ricky didn't stop. He was determined to go faster. He lowered himself back down and wiggled his body to give himself more momentum.

"That's it maggot! Use your whole body! There ya go!" His CO yelled. Ricky's back was on fire, he was covered in mud, sweat, and blood and he was completely exhausted. But he was not giving up. He'd be damned if a stupid ditch and some barbed wire got the best of him.

Once he cleared the barbed wire, he ran to the next obsticle, his CO right beside him. He scaled the wall with ease and vaulted over the top. His CO screaming "There ya go maggot! Come on! You're in the home stretch now, Black Sheep!" Ricky pushed his legs to run faster. There was a mile between the wall and the last obstacle, the rope. Ricky got there in a little less than a minute and started climbing. His arms were burning almost as hot as his back but he blocked it out and pushed himself even harder, willing the bell to get closer to him.

As soon as he was in arms reach his hand shot up and knocked into the side of the bell. The old silver bell rang out clear through the course and Ricky's tired body started back down the rope. His CO stood at the bottom of the obstacle with an approving look on his face. "You cleared this whole course in just thirteen minutes, Black Sheep. I've gotta say that's the best time I've seen in years on a rookie's first day," he said. Ricky smiled, glad that he made a good first impression. "Thank you, Sir," he gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't say thanks to me," CO said. "Say thanks to yourself. You've earned an early get away, Black Sheep. You better get off the course and go get that back checked before I change my mind."

Ricky grinned so wide that CO was afraid his face would spilt in two. After saying his thanks, again, Ricky sprinted across the course and into the barracks. He needed a shower, badly. When he was finished showering, he found the nurse's station and quietly tapped in the open door's metal frame. "Hello," he called. It looked like no one was in there. Just as he was about to turn around and go back to ask his CO where to find her, the nurse popped out from behind a corner. "Just a second Sweetheart, I'll be right there," she called. Ricky nodded and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What seems to be the problem, dear?" The nurse asked as she came around from the corner and started to wash her hands. "I uh, scratched my back on some barbed wire while going through the obstacle course, ma'am," he explained. The nurse nodded and said, "Alright, love. Come sit on the table and I'll see if I can't patch you up a bit." Ricky got up and followed the nurse into a different room where a metal table sat, surrounded by cabinets that he assumed held medical supplies.

"Would you remove your shirt, honey? I need to be able to see the cuts," she said. Ricky tore himself out of his thoughts and nodded his head once again. He took his shirt off and held it in his lap while the nurse examined the cuts along his back. "These don't look too bad," she said. "They won't need stitches but they do need to be cleaned and dressed."

She turned and got some gauze, peroxide, medical tape, and a couple towels from the cabinets. She put some peroxide on one of the towels and gently dabbed the cuts. Ricky hissed and instinctively flinched away. "Sorry," He said. "That stung a bit and it shocked me." The nurse smiled gently at him. "Oh it's alright, love," she said. " I've come to learn that the manliest men are the biggest babies when it comes to bumps and bruises."Ricky laughed at that. It was definitely true.

After the nurse was finished cleaning his cuts with the peroxide, she used the medical tape to adhere a thin layer of guaze over his entire back, thin enough that the cuts could breath and therefore scab, but thick enough to keep the blood from ruining his shirt. "Alright," she said. "It looks like you're ready to get back at it. Don't be shy now, if you get even a paper cut I want you back in here. Mud is very good at causing infections, and there's a lot of it out on that obstacle course." Ricky smiled. "Yes ma'am," he said softly. "Thank you for the help."

Her answering smile was gentle, her eyes compassionate. "It was my pleasure, sweetheart. Go on and get some dinner now, after the day you've had you deserve it," she replied. Ricky nodded and waved goodbye as he stepped out the door. He liked the nurse. She reminded him of his mama. He would definitely stop back by, but hopefully next time it was just for a visit.

A/N: I want to note that I have very little medical knowledge and this was purely based on what I _think_ would have been done for this injury. However, I would like to ask you what you think about the nurse. To be honest, I have always loved nurses. They're just nice people. I can't ever remember meeting a mean nurse. Maybe that's because I have grown up in a tiny little southern town that only had 2 doctor's offices, but who knows. Anyway, I hope you have a nice day/night and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	10. Drill Sargent Says

Chapter 10

So far, Ricky was loving this. It was hard yeah, and it was really demanding, but he was having fun. Ricky had never really gotten the chance to be competitive before, when he was young nobody had liked him, but he always hated organized sports anyways. The worst part so far was the ripping that his platoon had gotten the other day. One of the guys had back talked the Drill Sargent and they had _all_ got punished for it. The Drill Sargent told everyone to get their canteens and fill them up, then everyone was told to sit on the bleachers. "I want you to down you entire canteen and hold it over your head, upside down!" He had screamed at the men. So everyone did. It didn't seem so bad at first. Then he told them to do it again, and again, and yet again until each of the men had downed at least 4 quarts of water. And that's when guys started throwing up.

Luckily, Ricky was just barely able to keep his stomach from revolting. He still had a pretty bad belly ache for the rest of the day, but at least he didn't look like a wimp. The guys that had thrown up were catching hell for it, and even though he felt bad for them, he still didn't want to be with them.

The first day was the easiest, but after that, it was a free-for-all. The Drill Sargents and CO's were giving them absolute hell, riding their asses every chance they got. Ricky was a bit ashamed to say that a couple of times, when the CO would call him racist names, his feelings got a little bit hurt. But he pushed through it, and those times fueled him to to be better, faster, stronger, and smarter than all the other guys. He wanted to prove that just because he wasn't white, didn't mean that the white recruits were better than him. Ricky made himself so much better than the other recruits, the only thing they had left to pick on was his skin color.

In the weeks that he'd been in basic training, they had completely torn him down and rebuilt him, all new (or at least that was the idea). Little did they know that Ricky made a promise to himself a long time ago, that he would never again change himself for anyone else. So on the outside, it did appear that Ricky was now tough and brave and emotionless, but down inside, where no one could see, he was still that same long haired little boy, crying for love. Crying for someone to just accept him as he was.

The Drill Sargents has noticed that he was good, and he'd only gotten more pressure for it. They wanted to see just how far they'd have to push for him to break. But Ricky never broke. He never let anyone see him cry and he always came out on top. He did the best he could the first time, and the next time, he did even better. He'd made a few friends and a few enemies, but he was proud of how good he was doing. He knew his mother would be proud too.

Ricky's favorite part of the whole training though, definitely had to be the gas chamber. Two weeks into training, the Drill Sargents introduced it. Decked out in full MOPP (pronounced "mop") gear. Which is short for Mission Oriented Prtective Posture gear. Protective gear that is worn in toxic environments e.g. during a chemical, biological, radiological, or nuclear (CBRN) strike. Ricky thought it was the coolest think ever. Walking into the first room of the chamber, you start getting smoked right away. Any and all exposed skin started to burn right away and only got worse when the recruits started to sweat. When the first smoking was over, the Drill Sargents lead them to the second room of the chamber.

The gas was a lot thicker and the DSs lined the recruits up against the walls and made them unseal their masks. Everyone started coughing and quickly righted and correctly sealed their masks again. The gas burnt Ricky's throat but he wasn't scared. Mostly he was amazed. He had always wondered what it was like to be in a CBRN strike, what it felt like to breathe the chemicals. After everyone had replaced their masks and sealed them, the Drill Sargents started to separate them into smaller lines. After being separated, one by one, every recruit was forced to remove their mask entirely. When the Drill Sargents thought that someone was holding their breath, they forced the recruit to recite the Soldier's Creed, or they just jabbed them in the stomach.

Ricky hadn't been holding his breath, but still yet he had been forced to recite the Soldier's Creed. After the Drill Sargents had felt the recruits had received their daily dose of torment, they ordered everyone to grab the shoulder of the man to their left so that the recruits could file out. Everyone was coughing, unable to breath, snot a mile long running from their noses, and some of the guys even threw up. Ricky didn't, thank God, but he was teary eyed and snotty nosed, coughing his lungs up just like everyone else.

Ricky decided that even though the gas had basically killed him, he liked the chamber. It wasn't conventional fun, but it was fun to him. He liked that being able to hold his own in the gas made him feel strong, almost invincible. _Probably I wouldn't want to actually get caught in a CBRN strike though_ , he thought.

His new and first best friend was the guy that he'd first talked to when he arrived. Tank. He and tank had gotten thicker than thieves, he was the cowboy to Tank's Indian. Ricky and Tank traded between first and second place in everything they did. And Bobby was always a close third. The three boys had bonded and they were all enjoying this new life. Ricky had found out that Bobby wanted to be a medic, and Tank wanted to see action. Ricky wanted to see action too, he wanted to be able to fight for his country. He wanted to be able to say that he had had a small part in protecting the rights of the citizens of the country he loved so much.

Ricky had also made a friend in the nurse that he'd met that second day. He would go and visit her ever spare chance he got, albeit that was only once a week, once every two weeks sometimes, but he had come to know the lovely woman, and he held her dear in his heart. Ricky wouldn't say that he lived her per say, but he did care for her deeply. She was almost like an aunt to him. He had found out that her name was LillyAnn and she was from Texas. She had enlisted when she was 20, to get away from the rut that was her home town. "I needed a fresh start," she had said. "And I wasn't going to get it there. I didn't have any money to go any where so I enlisted. I knew I'd be able to go somewhere that way."

Ricky liked LillyAnn. She always called him some pet name like sweetheart, or dear, or honey. He liked to talk to someone that wasn't a man. He had always connected better with women, and LillyAnn was no exception. She had come to love Ricky like a son. She could see the little boy inside of him, and she was so glad that he had been strong enough to not be broken. She was proud of Ricky, and she hoped that someday, he would be truly happy and at peace.

Ricky had graduated at the top of his class from basic training. His mother, grandmother, sisters, and his older brother had come to his graduation. His father however, was no where to be seen, and Ricky didn't care enough to ask where he was. When he saw his mother in the crowd, tears of joy rushing down her face, it took everything he had to stay put in line and keep marching. She looked so beautiful, and Ricky so desperately wanted to fling himself into her arms, because, while he was happy and he had made new friends, he had never felt at home in any place but his mother's arms.

After his graduation was over and he was dismissed, he sprint to her faster than he had sprinted in any PT. He threw himself into her arms and finally felt complete. He finally, after nearly five long years, felt at home. This was the first time he had seen his mother in person since he was fourteen and had been thrown out of his childhood home. He had missed her so much. Of course there had been lots of phone calls and letters and post cards, but none of that came close in comparison to finally being able have her arms wrap around his now broad shoulders in the special way that only she could, and have the smell of her floral shampoo encase him in a blanket of pure and unconditional love. No, nothing could compare to the way that his Mama held him close and whispered her love.

"I love you so much, mijo," she spoke into his ear. "I love you and I'm so proud of you. You're so big and strong yet still as gentle and delicate as the day you were born. Oh I love you so much, my little Ricky." Hearing those words finally be spoken brought him to tears. "I love you so much, Mama," he whispered in her ear. "I'm so honored to be someone you're proud of."

A/N: I'm really glad that you guys are liking this story. I did a bit of research on basic training for this chapter and the story about the canteens was actually borrowed from a soldier who wrote about his basic training on a blog. The link to his story: https/deadmaninc./2008/05/28/us-army-basic-training-my experiences-what-to-expect-and-how-to-prepare/

I know that in the last chapter there were a few mistakes regarding the actual experience of basic training and I'd like to apologize for that. I honestly hadn't done much research on it and it was ignorant of me to think that the cliches were true. My cousin is actually a Marine and I used some of the stories he told me about his basic training in this chapter as well. He absolutely loved the gas chamber, the lovable weirdo that he is. I did base Ricky's experience off of the blog though, simply because it's been a while since I've heard the story from my cousin and I wasn't really sure that the Marine experience would have been the same anyway. That being taken care of though, I hope that this chapter is a lot more realistic for you guys and really gives you an inside look on what our troops go through. As always, please review and let me know what you think, criticism is always welcome, as long as it's constructive. I hope you have a nice day/night where ever you are and thank you for reading. The next chapter is already in the making. :) -Ezekiel


	11. The Creation of a Jewel

Chapter 11

Ricky was still in his mother's arms when Tank came jogging up, "Hey Carlos, you coming out to celebrate with the guys tonight?" He asked. Ricky straightened and turned to talk to his best friend. "Uh, I don't know man, what kind of celebration is it?" Ricky wanted to know. He then realized that he was being rude, not intriducing his mother. "Oh, hey, this is my Mama, Maria. Mama, this is my friend Tank, we were in the same platoon," he said.

"Tank. It's very nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. I want to thank you for taking care of my little boy, he says that you two are thick as thieves," Maria smiled as she spoke. Ricky blushed, "Mama," he said. Tank just laughed. "You're very welcome Mrs.Manoso, he's a pretty alright kid," he said. "Would you mind if I borrowed him tonight? All the guys are going out to celebrate graduation and I'm sure Carlos would love to come."

"Oh of course! I don't mind at all," she told Tank. Turning to Ricky she said, "Be careful, okay? If you drink, no driving and if you meet a woman, use protection. Your bother has some of you need them," she instructed. Ricky turned bright red. "Mama! I'm nearly nineteen, Mama, I know to be careful," he grumbled. Tank was standing to the side, silently cracking up. "I know mijo, but I just want to make sure. I love you Ricky, have fun tonight okay? If you need me, just call," she said calmingly.

"Alright Mama. I love you too. I'll see you in the morning," Ricky said. Tank nodded at Maria, he and Ricky walking away. After reaching a safe distance, Tank burst into laughter. "Oh my god man, you're Mom is awesome. Haha, she told you to borrow rubbers from your brother!" He laughed. Ricky blushed all over again. "Yeah, yeah. What ever, man. Shut up," he said, still embarrassed by his Mama's words. Tank laughed even harder.

That night all the guys went to a bar just off the base. It was called **Trip's Alley** and it was known to have good booze, shit music, and it wasn't known for checking ID's. It was a Friday night and it was pretty well supplied with women. The boys walked up to a bar and each picked their poison, Ricky going with a shot of something akin to liquid fire and a beer to chase. Tank clapped Ricky on the shoulder as leaned down to speak in his ear, "Did you ever get those condoms off of your brother? Cause the way that blonde over there is eyeballin' you, you're gonna need a few before the night is up," he said with a chuckle.

Ricky looked up and saw the young woman. She was sitting in a booth near the back corner of the room, sipping a margarita. She smiled at him. _She's pretty,_ Ricky thought. He walked over and stood next to her booth. "Do you mind?" He asked. "Not at all," she said. "I'm Racheal by the way." Ricky smiled. "People call me Carlos," he replied, taking another pull from the Corona in his hand. They sat and talked for a while, getting to know each other. Ricky found out that she was only eighteen as well.

Suddenly, Rachael jumped and smiled. "Oh my gosh, I love this song! Dance with me," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the booth. The song was Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. Ricky wasn't really sure of how to dance to a rock song, he could dance to hip hop and of course Latino music, but this was new for him.

Luckily Rachael had already had three margaritas and was feeling pretty frisky, grinding and singing along. Ricky laughed at the way she flung her hair when the chorus played, having downed two more shots earlier, and followed her lead. Pretty soon dancing turned to making out and they were both ready to find a room somewhere. "There's a hotel, just down the street," she gasped as Ricky kissed down her neck. "Let's go then," he said huskily.

The pair stumbled out of the bar and down the street, finding the hotel three blocks away. Ricky went into the office and got them a room and then lead Rachael to it. As soon as they were inside, the door was shut and locked and their mouths were once again on each other's. Not bothering to turn on a light, they fumbled around in the dark, trying to find the bed, their faces never more than an inch apart.

Finally they located the bed and Rachael pushed Ricky down into the mattress, climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. Ricky moaned at the feeling of her rubbing against his trapped member. Racheal leaned down and once again covered his mouth with her own and ground her hips down on him, loving the vibrations of his moans against her lips.

Ricky reached for her shirt and tugged it over her head, breaking the kiss and rubbed his hands along her sides. "You're so fucking pretty," He rasped kneading her breast and unclamping her bra. She smiled down at him. "You wanna fuck me?" She asked. "Or do you want me to to fuck you?" She ground her hips down in a figure eight motion and the friction felt so good Ricky nearly whimpered. "I don't care," he gasped. " I just need to be inside you."

That being said he unbuttoned her pants and tugged at them, trying to get them off of her. She giggled and stood, pushing her pants and panties to the floor and stepping out of them.

Ricky took the clue and pushed his own pants off as well, his shirt having been abandoned before they had even found the bed. Racheal remounted him and before his foggy, alcohol soaked mind could even think about the condoms in his wallet, she had lowered herself onto his member, fully sheathing him in her silky fire. He nearly screamed from the pleasure as she started to roll her hips. "Fuck," he breathed. She giggled again, "Yeah," she said. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do to you, baby."

Rachael grabbed Ricky's hands and pressed them into the mattress near his head, learning over him and grinding her clit into his pelvis bone. He leaned up slightly and took one of her dusty pink colored nipples into his mouth and suckled gently, nipping gently at it with his teeth. "Oh yeah baby, just like that," she groaned her voice low and rough, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

The pleasure soon became almost unbearable and soon they both reached their climax, Ricky saying "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" as he wildly bucked his hips, hot streams of pleasure erupting from his cock. Rachael couldn't hold on any longer as she felt the burning proof of Ricky's orgasm inside of her and fell into her own, screaming and bouncing on his cock. "Oh my god baby, you feel so fucking good!" She yelped, calapsing onto his chest, panting.

Coming down from their highs they lay in the bed sweating, and panting, still out of breath. Completely sated and still drunk, Ricky rolled onto his side, kissed her cheek, and held her as he gave into his exhaustion.

At seven the next morning, Ricky yawned as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes to see that the bed was empty and there was a note on the nightstand.

 _Thank you for the amazing night, I had to go to work but call me. -Rachael_

It read. Rachael's number written at the bottom of the note with a heart next to it. Ricky sighed and got dressed. He folded the note and put it in his pocket, maybe he would call her, but probably not. He wasn't able to have a relationship right now. He was going to be deployed soon, and it wouldn't be fair to either of them to make each other wait for him to get back home. If he even did come back.

A/N: So I've never written smut before but I think I did okay. I know it could have been a bit more detailed but over all I think it was okay for my first time. I hope you guys like the way that I fit her into the story. I know that in JE's version they met after Ranger's first deployment but I tweaked it a bit so that he'd still be eighteen when he got her pregnant. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is my best friend so please bring her on in and tell me what could've made this better. I hope you have an amazing day/night where ever you are. :)


	12. Congrats! It Was An Accident!

Chapter 12

It had been two months since Ricky graduated basic training, two months since he'd heard from Rachael, two months since he had made a mistake that he hoped wouldn't come back to bite him. He had told his mother a couple of days after it happened, the guilt and worry had been eating him up.

"Mama?" He had said. "I have to tell you something. I know you're going to be disappointed but I just can't deal with the worry on my own." She had looked confused and sat him down at his Abuela's kitchen table. Abeula had gone out to the garden and his siblings had already gone back to Newark. "Mijo? What is it? You know that I will love and support you no matter what, you never have to worry alone, Osito," she had said.

"After graduation, when me and all the guys went out to celebrate, I did meet a woman. And I had gotten the...protection, that I needed from Alejandro, just like you said to, but Mama, I'm afraid because I was drunk and it all happened so fast and I just didn't think to grab one and I'm so worried Mama," he had rushed. "I can't be a father Mama, I'm still a child myself. And I still have my obligations to the Army. Mama what am I going to do?" He worried. His mother looked at him with compassion and understanding. "Oh mijo, things happen, sometimes we don't know why or maybe we just don't understand, but everything happens for a reason, Ricky. Has she told you that she's pregnant, mijo?" She asked. Ricky swallowed hard. "Well, no, but I didn't use a condom Mama. There's almost a ninety percent chance that she is," he said.

"Ricky, love," his Mama had said, "Don't worry yourself until there is a reason to. Perhaps she is pregnant, perhaps she isn't. Perhaps she hasn't told you even if she is because she is going to get an abortion, or she already has." The thought had made Ricky sick to his stomach. A woman he barely knew, killing the child he had created, _his_ child. It had made him want to throw up. His mother had patted his hand comfortingly. "As I said before, Osito, don't worry until you have been given a reason," she advised. Ricky had nodded slowly and thanked his mother. He had hoped that the woman wasn't pregnant, but he had also hoped that she hadn't killed his child if she was.

It was three days later that Ricky got a phone call from an unknown number while he was out in his morning run. He thought nothing of it and answered the phone. "Hello?" He said. "Carlos?" A woman spoke. "Yes, who is this?" He had wondered. "It's uh, it's me, Rachael. We need to talk. Do you care to meet me for lunch?" She asked. Ricky almost dropped the phone. He knew what was coming. She was pregnant. _Please please please let her tell me that she's decided to give birth to the child,_ he prayed. "Of course. Give me a time and place," he said.

Rachael had told him to meet her at noon at a little café near downtown Miami. At 11:45 he was sitting at the table in the back of the room watching the door. At 11:57 she walked in, wearing a cute little red sundress. She saw Ricky at the table and sat down with him. "Hey. What was it you needed to talk to me about?" He asked. He decided that playing dumb would be the best option, perhaps it would make her less nervous if he didn't jump up and start throwing accusations and guesses at her.

"Well, you know that night that we spent together, a couple of months ago, well I'm pretty sure that neither of us remembered to use a condom. Carlos, I'm pregnant. And the time frame only fits with the night I spent with you. I thought you'd like to know. I don't know if I'm going to get an abortion or not-" "NO," Ricky interupted. "I don't care if you want the child or not, I'll take him or her, but don't kill them. Don't kill my, our, child. Please," he begged. Rachael was shocked. She hadn't even thought that perhaps Carlos would want the child. She had just assumed that she would be left to deal with it. "Oh. Alright. Well then, I guess I'm going to carry it then. We'll decide who takes it when I give birth. Maybe I'll change my mind and keep it, but right now I just can't take care of a child. Not on my own. I'm not ready for this type of responsibility," she said.

"I'm not either," Ricky said. " But I refuse to kill a child. A child so innocent that he or she hasn't even breathed in their first breath yet. If you don't want to take care of him or her, I'll understand. But I couldn't live with myself if I let you kill our child." Rachael nodded. She could understand that. Even if she wasn't particularly religious or moral, she still thought that murder was murder and murder is just bad.

Finally she nodded. "Alright," she said. "I'll carry it to term and then we'll decide where to go from there. If I keep this child though, I want you to be in his or her life. As much as you can be. Every child needs a father." Ricky agreed. Every child did need a father. He didn't want his child to turn out the way that he had, to feel the way that he had.

With the cat out of the bag and an agreement reached, they decided to go ahead and have lunch together. That way they would be sober enough to actually care about what the other was saying this time.

Going back to his grandmothers house, Ricky didn't know how to feel. He was relieved that she had agreed to carry the baby, even if she didn't want to keep him or her, but he was also scared. He didn't know anything about being a father, and it wasn't as if he had such a great one of his own to call and ask advice. He would have to wing this, and pray for the best. He hoped he'd have a little girl.

Ricky knew that most men would hope for a little boy, but he was afraid that he would only embarrass the child if he had a son. Ricky wasn't manly and he knew it. He had accepted it long ago, but perhaps his son would be. Ricky wouldn't know how to teach the boy how to fish or work on cars or play sports. He didn't even know how to do any of those things himself. Yes, Ricky was praying to every god that would listen that he would have a little girl.

A/N: I'm glad that you guys were okay with the last chapter. As celebration to that, here's another one. I'm glad that you guys are happy with the fact that I post (pretty much) daily because I've been trying my best to do so. Sometimes I stay up until about one in the morning writing the chapter and checking it over before rushing to post it before I go to bed. I love waking up to your reviews, it starts my day off on a good note. Probably me checking the chapters while I'm half asleep is the reason that there are a few mistakes in some of them but I feel like having a beta to check them would take too long and I wouldn't be able to post everyday, and I like posting everyday so I'll just stick to trying to fix my own mistakes. I'd also like to say that "Osito" the nickname that Ricky's mother and grandmother call him is "Teddy" or "toy bear" in English and I think it's cute. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and that you have a great day/night where ever in the world you might be. :)


	13. ¿Qué pasa, mi primo? Long Time No Tease

The translation to the chapter title is: What's up, my cousin? (Qué pasa, mi primo?)

Chapter 13

Ricky had been shipped out a week after his lunch date with Rachael. He'd been sent over seas and was currently stationed somewhere in a "Stan" country. Had he ever mentioned that he hates the desert? Because he does. Like, he really _really_ hates the desert. It's hot in the day, cold in the night, and there's too much _fucking sand_. He had been there for a little over eight months now and he had been sending letters back and forth with Rachael. She had sent him copies of the pictures from her first ultrasound, then later a disk that had a video of his child on it. She was about ready to pop by now.

At this point, the doctors had determined that the child was in fact, a baby girl. Ricky was over the moon. He was ecstatic to be having a little girl. He had cried when he had watched the video of his baby on the base's laptop. He couldn't wait to meet his child. His jewel. His superiors had agreed to send him home for two weeks so that he could be there for the birth and he couldn't wait.

He carried the sonogram picture in his wallet, everywhere he went. At night, when he lay down in his tent to rest, he would pull the picture out and run his thumb along the image of his baby girl in the dim light. He hadn't met her in person yet, but he already loved her more than he loved life itself.

Ricky felt that he was the luckiest man on Earth. Sure, he was stuck in the middle of Bum Fuck Egypt's biggest sand box but at least his friends were here too. Tank and Bobby. He'd also ran into one of his cousins, Lester Santos. Les was his cousin on his mother's side of the family and looked a lot like Ricky.

Of course Lester, being the wild reject that he is, had bleached his hair out to platinum blonde and unlike Ricky, had the emerald eyes of their shared Abuela, but over all, their facial features were almost a perfect match. So much so that Tank had wondered if the boys were brothers rather than cousins.

The two boys had never seen eye to eye exactly, and often bickered back and forth but that was their own way of saying "you're my family and I love you, and no matter what, I've got your back". Lester loved to tease Ricky, well torment really. When they were children, he had always pulled Ricky's hair and shoved him around.

"Have you decided to be a girl? Is that why you've grown out your hair Carly?" He would ask. Ricky had hated him for it when they were younger, it had made him so angry. But the difference now was that Ricky wasn't so much smaller than Lester anymore, and he was way faster. If Lester decided to pick on him now, he just punched him and told him to "Shut the fuck up, you Slim Shady wannabe."

«XX»

Today was the day that Ricky was being sent home. He was going to get a full two week vacation and he was nearly bouncing off the walls in anticipation. Racheal was due to have the baby within the first week and if all went well, he'd be able to spend the other week just having some quality bonding time with his little girl.

The flight home was uneventful, and oddly enough, kind of relaxing. It could be because the plane was so cool compared to the hot sun that he had become so accustomed to or maybe he was just getting used to plane rides. Who knows?

Ricky's oldest sister, Celia, had recently moved to Miami and had invited Ricky to stay with her. She was single and lived alone in a one story house that was within a 15 minute drive of Rachael's own little house. Ricky and Celia had been close growing up, perhaps because she had always been mature enough to know that picking on him was mean and he would resent her for it.

Ricky and Celia were closer than to each other than only of their other siblings. Celia had been the first of his siblings to know about his child. Ricky's second oldest sister, Carmen, still didn't know about his little girl, nor did his closest sister (in age), Mariana. Carmen and Mariana had never liked Ricky. The three of them had never gotten along as children.

When he was still young, actually all the way up into his teenage years, Ricky had been extremely small and with his long hair, he had looked like a girl. Carmen and Mariana had liked to treat him like one. They would hold him down and force him to wear dresses and makeup and he would scream and sob his heart out, completely humiliated by there sniggering jests.

Carmen, Mariana, and Lester had always been pretty close, as you could've guessed. They all teased Ricky, embarrassing him until he cried, calling him Carly, the girls forcing him to let them braid and put bows in his hair, nearly ripping it from his scalp as they did and Lester telling everyone at school that Ricky was really a girl and just liked to dress up like a boy. They made his life hell, and maybe he still hadn't completely forgiven them for it.

Being stuck in the same tent as Lester for the last eight months had brought them closer and had forced them to let by gones be by gones, however, Ricky and his sisters still to this day remained estranged. The girls had never apologized to Ricky so Ricky had still yet to forgive them. When he was around them, they looked at him the same way they would look at a guest that they didn't like, with polite disgust and slight discomfort. Ricky didn't mind though, they made him disgusted and uncomfortable too. It was mutual.

«XX»

Landing at the airport, Ricky was relieved to have made it back on to U.S. soil without any new scars to explain. Celia was waiting for him by the baggage claim and squealed when she saw him. "Ricky boo, oh my gosh you look fantastic. You're so cute in your uniform, aweee," she gushed. "You must be hella tired from the flight and everything. Come on, I've got the guest bed all nice and cozy for you at home."

Ricky laughed and followed her out of the airport and through the parking lot to the car. After putting his rucksack in the trunk, he climbed into the passenger seat and as he watched the scenery roll by, he found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Eventually, he just quit trying and fell into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in months.

A/N: I'm so glad that you guys are liking the story and I'm planning on sticking this out and making it a full on book length project. I'm loving the story myself and it makes my heart do a little "!" every time you guys say that you can't wait for the next chapter, or even review at all. I ask you guys to please not be shy about telling me your thoughts and have a great day/night where ever you might be. :)


	14. A Nephilim Is Born

Chapter 14

Ricky had been back for two days before he called Rachael. He had been thinking, long and hard. He wanted Rachael to let him keep his daughter, his baby girl. He wanted to leave the army after this deployment and take her back to New Jersey and raise her himself. The love that he felt for his unborn child was immense, and unbreakable. He wanted to keep her. More than anything he had ever wanted before, he wanted this little jewel.

On his third day back in the states, Ricky called Rachael. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to keep their child. His child. He wanted his precious little jewel, but he had told himself that he wouldn't steal her away from her mother. He didn't want to create that void in her life. Rachael had agreed to meet Ricky for lunch, at the same little café where he found out that she was pregnant.

They met at the exact same time (noon) and at the exact same table where they had sat some months ago. Ricky arrived at exactly 11:45, and sat at their table. At exactly 11:57, Rachael came walking in, wearing a red and white maternity dress. Ricky wore a pair of light wash, straight legged jeans and one of his tan uniform shirts. They looked like a normal couple having a normal day and meeting for a normal lunch date.

But this date wasn't normal, this date was going to decide the fate of their child, this date was a _huge ass deal._ "Hey," Rachael said. "You look good. Very army, but good." She laughed. Ricky smiled. "How have you been?" She wondered.

"I'm alive," he had said. "So I can't really complain. And thanks by the way. You look quite ravishing yourself. Pregnancy suits you." Rachael snorted and gave a chuckle. "Yeah, well, hopefully this is the last time I wear it for awhile," she replied. Ricky smiled at her. He hope so too, for her sake. She needed to live her life for awhile before she had a kid chained to her ankle.

"Have you decided if you're going to keep her?" Ricky asked. Rachael looked thoughtful, her brow creased in concentration. "I'm still not quite sure, to be completely honest. I know now that you were right, and there is no possible way that I could put her up for adoption, but I also don't want to have to take full time responsibility for a new little person. I don't know what I'm going to do, Carlos," she said carefully.

"I want her," Ricky blurted. "I mean, if you don't want her, or at least not all the time then I want to take her. You can visit her and she can even stay with you like twice a month or something but I want her." Rachael stared at him. She didn't know how to react to that, or how to break it to him that she didn't want him to have her baby.

"Carlos, you have a career to think of," she said gently. "Are you really willing to throw everything away for her? Because I don't think you are, and you shouldn't have to. You're doing so well in the army, you're positively blossoming. What else can you do though Carlos? How would you be able to provide for her and keep her with you?"

Ricky thought about her words. She was right, to an extent. He had never done anything but the army, it was all he knew, but that didn't mean he couldn't learn something else. He had been taking college courses online. He was about 4 months away from his business degree. But if he was taking care of his daughter, how would he have time to open a business.

Suddenly, Ricky realized that Rachael was right. He wouldn't be able to care for her _and_ provide for her, there was no way. The realization broke his heart into a million little pieces. He didn't feel so good anymore. But he understood. He nodded at Rachael. "You're right," he said. "Okay. Well, then how about you marry me? We don't have to stay married for long, just long enough for you and her to get my military benifits and health coverage. After that, we can get a divorce and I'll send you child support so that you can be there for her and I'll provide for her."

Rachael assessed what he was asking for a moment and finally nodded. "Alright," she said. "I think that's a pretty damn good idea." Ricky gave her a half hearted smile. His entire world had been broken in half, but at least he would be able to make sure that his baby girl was well cared for.

"Have you decided on a name," he asked her. Rachael froze. "Oh my god, no! I didn't even think to pick one out. All this time I was trying to convince myself that I couldn't keep her so I never even thought to pick a name!" She fretted. Ricky blushed and looked at the table.

"I uh, I was thinking of one, but you don't have to use it. It's just a thought," he rushed. He peeked up through his lashes and she nodded at him to continue. "Well, uh, I've always thought of her as my little jewel right? So I was thinking why not name her Julianna Ámbar Citrina Manoso? Ámbar Citrina is Spanish for citrine amber, her birthstone."

Quite honestly, Rachael loved the name. It was beautiful. And she told him as much. "I love it," she told him. "You put a lot of thought into it and it's beautiful and meaningful. It's perfect." Ricky smiled. "I thought so too," he said. "And because Julianna is so long, we can call her Julie, at least while she's young. If she decides that she'd rather go by Julianna when she's older then that's fine too."

Rachael nodded laying a hand on her swollen abdomen, they would name her Julianna Ámbar Citrina Manoso she decided. She also decided that she was going to keep her, her little Julie. She didn't tell that to Ricky though, not yet. She decided she'd tell him after she was born.

«XX» 

The day after they had lunch, Ricky and Rachael went to the court house and signed for a marriage license. They decided that they would get divorced as soon as Ricky was done with this deployment, which would be about four and a half more months.

On Saturday, two days after they signed for the marriage license, three days after their lunch date, Ricky was sitting on Celia's couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons on boomerang. He had always been obssessed with _Jabber Jaws_ and _Speed Buggy._ They were a secret indulgence of his. Half way through his second episode of _Jabber Jaws_ his phone started ringing. It was Rachael.

"Carlos, I'm having close contractions. I'm in the hospital right now, Julianna is on her way and if you wanna be here for it you better get your ass in gear," she griped. And then she hung up on him, before he could even respond. He stared at the phone for a second before her words sunk in and suddenly his eyes widened and he was up running through the house like a madman.

"Celia!! Celia, she's in labor!! Julianna is coming!!" He screamed, smile so wide that his face looked like it would split in two. "I'll be right down! Go wait in the car Ricky!" Celia screamed as she sprinted out of the kitchen, grabbing her purse and keys.

On the way to the hospital, Ricky was bouncing in his seat. He was so excited! His little girl was about to make her very first appearance and he couldn't help but feel blessed that he (and his closest sister) would be here to witness it. The only thing he could've asked for was his mama to be here with them instead of in Newark. Then everything would have been perfect.

«XX» 

Ricky sprinted through the hospital doors before Celia had even shut off the car. He raced to the desk and told the nurse who he was looking for. She told him the room number and off he went again. After a couple minutes of searching, he finally found her room. Walking in Rachael was laying in the bed, already changed into a hopital gown and sweat beading on her forehead.

"You're lucky, fucker. You got here just in time. The nurse just left to get the doctor, I'm ready to push," she said hostilely. Ricky didn't mind though, and he didn't blame her. If he was about to push an eight pound, wiggly little being out of his body, he'd be cranky too. Real cranky.

Within minutes the doctor had arrived and Ricky sat beside the head of the bed in a chair, holding Rachael's hand. The nurses had set up a mirror so he and Rachael could see everything that went on down there.

Rachael pushed for a good hour before the doctors could see Julianna's little feet. She was a breach baby, just like Ricky had been. Almost all Manoso's come out headfirst, but Ricky and now Julie, where the only two that had ever come out with their feet first. Ricky teared up at the thought. _Yes, this is definitely my little girl,_ he thought. _She and I are birds of a feather. Two of a kind, the only two there are._

Ricky felt so connected to her in that moment that he almost burst into tears. He knew that he and Julie would be close, he could feel it. "One more big push," te doctor directed. "We're in the home stretch. Just a little more to go."

And he was right. With one last, final push, he heard the cry of his daughter. Her voice was the most beautiful sound that had ever reached Ricky's ears. "Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" One of the nurses asked. He eagerly nodded and did as he was instructed. He had cut the last thing that teathered his daughter to her mother. She was now her own person. Free to do whatever she may please.

A lone tear dropped down Ricky's cheek. She was beautiful. She looked a lot like him, but there were little touches of Rachael there as well. "Hello Julie," he whispered. "I'm your Papi. It's nice to finally meet you." The nurses took her away from Ricky and cleaned her up, bringin her back in a white onesie with a little white beanie (toboggan) on her head.

The nurse placed her in Rachael's arms and Rachael cradled her to her chest. "Carlos, I'm keeping her. I can't let her go. I just can't," she said softly. Ricky understood, but that didn't mean that he wasn't heartbroken. He had still hoped that Rachael would let him keep her, even if he would have had some difficulties, he would have found a way to keep her.

Ricky nodded and gave Rachael a sad smile. "I had figured as much," he said. " As long as I can still come see her, I'm okay with that." Rachael nodded absently and ran a finger down her sleeping daughter's soft little cheek.

«XX» 

Ricky spent his every spare second with his daughter for the next week. It was going to crush him to leave her, but he knew that it was for the best. He and Rachael were officially married now, and Julie had been given his last name. She was so beautiful. Her skin color just as dark as her father's and her big, bright eyes matched his as well. Her hair had the same slight wave and deep color, and the exact same silky feel.

Yes, there was no denying that Julianna Ámbar Citrina Manoso was Ricardo Carlos Manoso's daughter. And Ricky was over the moon about it.

«XX» 

A/N: I know that this chapter has been one of the most awaited and I hope that you guys love it as much as I do. I named this chapter "A Nephilim Is Born" because a nephilim is a mythological/Biblical creature that is said to be half Angel half human and nephilim are known to have angelic beauty. Nephilim were said to be created when "a son of god went into a daughter of man and bore a child to her" meaning that a fallen angel got a mortal woman pregnant. I'm not trying to include supernatural elements in this story, however I absolutely love mythology and I feel like Ricky really is an angel with broken wings, therefore, his daughter should be an angelic creature all her own. Nephilim are known to be smart, strong and (normally) giant. Some theorize that Nephilim stood between 8 and 12 feet tall. Julie was born at 8 pounds, which helps further the reference, cause I feel like that's pretty big for a newborn. Once again though, just to be clear, there will be no supernatural or mythological elements to be found in this story. I'm just a geek. :) anyways, I hope you like the chapter and you have a great day/night where ever you may be. Until tomorrow my friends.


	15. 50 Shades Of FUBAR

Chapter 15

Ricky had gone back to his deployment at the end of his two weeks and he was, for the first time in years, homesick. He missed Julie. She was his home now. Being away from her made his very soul ache. It was like he had lost a limb when she wasn't in his arms. And of course, as soon as he got back, shit went totally FUBAR.

"Get down!" Ricky screamed. He had tackled Lester into the sand and rolled off of him, aiming his rifle. A bomb had been dropped on their base and gunfire started shortly after. They had been infiltrated. Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Ricky were together when it happened. And together they had ran for cover behind a nearby boulder wall. They laid on their stomach in the sand, shooting down at the base. They were higher up and had a good vantage point.

But the vantage point meant that they could not only see the bad guys, but they could also see the good guys. They watched their brothers fall, soaked in their own blood, screaming in agony as the flames licked at their bodies. Ricky felt nauseous. He ordered his stomach to stop being a little bitch.

Tank and Ricky were better sharpshooters than Lester and Bobby and they took advantage of the fact that they were on higher ground. They dropped bodies without mercy, killing every unfriendly they could with just one bullet for each body. The bastards weren't worth anything more. Ricky aimed for the hearts, Tank aimed for the heads. Neither of them missed.

Lester and Bobby threw a couple of grenades on each side of the base so that they would trap the opposing forces in the middle of the flaming encampment. It worked. Ricky and Tank were merciless and killed every one of the unfriendlies. Unfortunately they weren't able to do that before the unfriendlies got their brothers. As the four men looked down upon the encampment they realized that they didn't see anyone left standing for their team. Except each other.

Then Ricky spotted movement through his scope. He saw the familiar digital desert print and watched as one of their higher ups crawled out from behind another smaller boulder that was closer the base. Ricky shouldered his gun. "Move out," he commanded. "Friendly spotted. Possibly wounded. Stay low to the ground and move easy. Stay frosty. We may have missed a couple."

The other men easily fell into their roles. Ricky was their leader, he had just made that clear. Oddly enough, not a one of them had a problem with it. Ricky was smart and fast, they trusted his judgment. They knew that he would lead them well, and they were glad that they could silently agree among each other that his being in charge, at least for now, was for their best.

The men moved slowly and carefully down the hill side, Tank being the tallest kept eye from the back of their line and Ricky being the shortest took lead. Once they got close enough to the man, they realized that is was Staff Sargent Jameson. Ricky recalled that Staff Sargent had a wife and two kids back home. Ricky was glad he was alive.

"Staff Sargent," Ricky said quietly. "Are you injured?" Jameson nodded. "Yeah. None fatal." he replied. "They caught my leg." Ricky jerked his head, silently telling Bobby to look him over. Bobby wasn't certified yet, but he had been taking classes and study medication since before he even enlisted. He was basically a fucking doctor. And this was a sand box, who the hell needed a participation certificate in a sand box?

Jameson sure as hell didn't. Neither did Ricky. They both knew that Bobby could easily be a fucking nuerosurgeon if he wanted. Bobby looked Jameson over and reached for the rucksack that luckily been on his back. He had med supplies in it. The bullet was a through and through, so they luckily didn't have to pry out shards. It also hadn't hit anything vital, thank God.

Bobby quickly disinfected and dressed the wound. That was all he could do for now. He would do stitches after they got off of hot ground. As far as they knew, there could still be enemies lurking. "How did you boys get away?" Jameson asked. "I barely made it myself."

It was Ricky who answered. "As soon as the first bomb dropped we ran to the boulder wall on the hill, took cover," he said. "Brown and Santos locked in the targets with grenades while Tank and I dropped them." Jameson nodded. He was impressed. He had never seen a pack so in sync. These men where a pack, bound deep, they were family.

"We need to get out of here," Jameson said calmly. "I've got a sat phone in my ruck. We'll call for extraction and be out of here by sunlight." Ricky nodded once. That worked for him. He wanted to have been out of here yesterday.

«XX»

The men trekked three miles and found a rock cliff. They sat up camp in a small overhang and figured out their new coordinates. Jameson used the sat phone and relayed what had happened. A chopper had been sent and was expected to arrive by 0400.

The men made a small fire and sat around it. Every face bore a grim expression, none of them spoke. They all just sat around the yellow-orange flame and gave silence for their fallen brothers-in-arms. They gave silence for their fallen family.

And late that night, when the fire had gone out and everyone else had fallen asleep, Ricky let a tear escape from his eye. The burning drop traced down his chiseled face and splashed into the sand. He prayed that night. He prayed his fallen family would be treated kindly at the heavenly gates. He prayed that they not be turned away for the things they had done in the past.

«XX»

Three days later, Ricky sat in a conference room in Washington, D.C.. He was going through what was called a 'debrief'. Basically it was a bunch of high ranking paper pushers and counselors asking him to tell them all about what happened, and "how did that make you feel?". He was completely over it within the first two hours.

Staff Sargent Jameson had praised them. He had told the higher ups about the tactics they had used and the heroism they had displayed. They were being recommended for promotions. The four men had just shrugged it off. This is what they had signed up for. What they couldn't shrug off was the images that haunted them at night.

None of them ever mentioned it to the others, but they all knew that they were all having them. The nightmares. They could all tell that Ricky had them the worst though. He woke up every morning at one a.m., his bed soaked with sweat, his face with tears. The first night he ever had them, the dreams, he had woken up screaming for his mother.

Ricky hadn't done since he was 4. And even then it had only been because he was sick. But the first time that he had those dreams, or sleeping flashbacks really, he just wanted to be wrapped in his mother's arms. It made him feel weak and embarrassed, yet there were people that praised him for what he had done. Calling him a hero. Ricky didn't believe them. He wasn't a hero. Heroes don't cry for their mommies because of nightmares.

Ricky never told anyone about that. Not even his mother. No one knew about that screaming fit or the break down he'd had, and he hoped that it would stay that way, forever. Ricky also never told anyone that he had cried that night, underneath the rock cliff. He never told anyone that he had prayed for his brothers.

Ricky kept those moment quiet and close to his heart. He knew that someday, he would tell someone, but he knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon. So he buried those secrets, deep deep down, placing them in the hands of the little boy that still resided in his soul. He let the child cry, let the little boy wail because of the moments, but Private Ricardo Manoso put up a blank face and acted as if nothing could dare touch his emotions.

«XX»

A/N: This chapter was kind of spur of the moment. I planned on pretty much skipping over his deployment and fast forwarding to his homecoming, but for some reason, these words just kept coming to me and I had to write them down. I hope you guys like this, I know it's a bit dark and touchy feely, even for this story, but I hope you like it none the less. Please let me know. Until tomorrow, my friends.

P.S. FUBAR means Fucked/Fouled Up Beyond All Reason/ Any Recognition/ All Repair.

I love the acronym FUBAR. It's like, my spirit animal, except it's a word. It's my spirit word.


	16. Black Sheep and The Wolf Pack

Chapter 16

Ricky, Tank, Lester, and Bobby all sat round a table in a conference room. They had been in D.C. for five days now, and this was their last day here. A General sat at the head of the table and there were Sargents and a bunch of higher ups and paper pushers around the table too.

"Gentlemen," the general spoke, his voice clear, clean, and clipped. "It has been brought to my attention that you four men are excellent. Especially when put together. Therefore, I want to give you a proposal. I want you to train to be the best of the best. I want you to be the next Delta Force Squadron. Of course you'd be labeled as Rangers, but that's no easy feet either. This is a great opportunity, and I hope you think wisely about it. The pay is beyond well, the respect comes in spades, and this isn't an opportunity we normally give to Privates. Most men work their way up for ten maybe twenty years before they get this chance. I'm giving it to you now. Think this through, gentlemen. We want you to be a team. The best team we will have in sure. Choose wisely how to proceed."

To say that Ricky and the other men were shocked, would be a huge ass understatement. Ricky was speachless. Lester looked like he was doing a fish impersonation, and Tank, well, Tank just kind of sat there. He didn't show much emotion to begin with, now with training, he was the best at showing none. Bobby looked like he was going to faint.

Ricky stared at the General for a moment. "I think we'd some time to discuss this in private, Sir. Permission to be dismissed?" Ricky asked. The General assessed him for a moment, probably looking to see some sign of what their answer would be. There was none. Finally he nodded. "Permission granted," he said. "You're dismissed."

Ricky and the three musketeers stood silently and walked out of the room. They walked into the conference room across the hall and closed the door. Lester was the first to speak. "Holy fucking shit," he said. "Dude they want us to be like, Area 51 assassins. That's so fucking cool." Ricky and Tank blinked at him. Bobby sniggered.

Ricky sat at the table. "It doesn't matter how 'cool' it is. What matters is how we feel about taking the opportunity. This is going to be serious, guys. This is going to be life and death shit," he said. Three heads nodded unanimously. "I'm in," Tank said. "But only if you're the one that will be heading us up. I trust you, and I especially trust your judgement. You're a good leader. The best option out of any of us."

Ricky looked at him incredulously. "Me?" He asked. "You want _me_ to be the leader? What the _hell_ did you put into your Wheaties this morning cause your tripping balls." Bobby smiled and shook his head at Ricky's antics. Tank looked like he was thinking about smiling, and Lester just sat there indifferently.

"I agree with Tank," Bobby said. "You are the option. You're level headed, you work well under pressure, and you let us give input, and actually consider said input instead of just dismissing it. The best leaders are humble. You're pretty humble in my opinion." Ricky looked shocked and unsure.

Lester decided to finally throw in his two cents. "Look man, I know you and me have not always got along the best, but I have to go with the guys in this one. You are a good leader, Car. Even if you don't see it. Back there at the rock wall, we could've easily been toasted, but you were the one guiding us, telling us how to _not_ get blasted. I think that had a large part in decided the outcome of the situation," he said. "I'm in. But like Tank said, only if you're the leader."

Ricky looked at each of the men in amazement. They believed in him, he realized. They believed in the fact that he was a good leader and they were trusting him to keep them alive in a war zone. He felt proud, and warm. It was a big responsibility to take on, he was essentially putting their lives in his hands, or rather they were, but still.

After mulling over what had been said, Ricky finally nodded. "Okay," He said. "Okay. I'll be the leader. But you guys have to promise me, that no matter what happens, we will never put our job above our friendship. I know you guys might have plenty of friends, but I've only go three. And they're all looking at me right now. I know that's sad, especially because one of you is my fucking cousin, but I don't want to lose the only friends I've got just because of a stupid promotion."

The guys nodded. "Yes, Sir," they said. They stood and saluted him. Ricky returned the action. He had never felt more proud than he did in that moment.

«XX»

Ricky and his squadron, now called Wolf Squadron, accepted the opportunity, telling the General their conditions. The General agreed, he'd been think the same thing. Along with naming their squadron, the men also got to pick their code names. Lester was Arctic Wolf "because he was always frosty". Bobby was Red Wolf, they thought that it was fitting because Bobby is a rare breed. And Tank was Timber, short for Timber Wolf. The Timber Wolf, also known as gray wolf, is the largest of it family. There's really no need for further explanation.

Ricky, however, couldn't come up with a code name. He didn't want to be called Black Wolf. Black Wolves were just gray wolves with a genetic mutation. He wasn't a mutant. Eventually, Tank offered up a name that didn't even fit. "You know what I think," he said. "I think you should stick with Black Sheep. I think that's a damn good name." The guys agreed that Ricky was indeed a Black Sheep and that would always be the best code name for him to use.

"Dude!" Lester said. "You're a wolf in sheep's clothing!" The guys laughed their asses off. Ricky was okay the name. He liked it a lot better than Black Wolf. He agreed that he was indeed a Black Sheep at heart. And always would be.

«XX»

After the debriefing and the paperwork they had to do to be able to apply for Delta Force training, they had been in D.C. for a whopping 7 days. A whole week. Ricky couldn't wait to see Julie. He hoped that this didn't affect the relationship he had with his daughter. He would drop out if it did.

On the plane to Florida, Ricky thought. He thought about all the mistakes he had made in the past and the ones he was bound to make in the future. He thought about the way that he had learned to hide his emotions when he was a teen, the way that he had relearned when he joined the army. He thought about his baby girl and how he didn't want her to make the same mistakes he did. He thought about why he had made those mistakes, and decided that it wouldn't be the same for Julie. He would make sure of it.

«XX»

"Carlos, I don't want you around Julie anymore," Rachael said seriously. "I don't want her to grow up with a fucking murderer as a father. I want her to have a daddy. And you can't be that so I think it's best to just have a clean break. You can still see her occasionally, but it will be nothing more to her than 'mommy's friend'."

Ricky wanted to cry. He looked down at his sleeping baby girl and thought about things. He didn't want her to grow up without a daddy. Or even just a father. He knew the difference. He didn't think he'd be able to be a daddy to her. He knew that he wouldn't be able. Ricky closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright," He said and ever so quietly, he got up, kissed his daughter, and walked out of the house.

He sat in the driver's seat of his car, sitting at a red light, and cried. He cried because it felt like his daughter had been stolen from him. And he didn't know what to do about it. He also didn't know how to handle it. He was lost. Again.

«XX»

A/N: Can we just bask in the glory of the Wolf Squadron moment? Those names were great, let's admit it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I can't believe we're already sixteen chapters into something I never thought would be real!!) let me know by reviewing or if you're too shy for that shit, message me and be like "hey I like ur story" or something. I love hearing it. Butttt, it's 1 am in Kentucky right now and I need sleep so I hope you guys have a great day/night where ever _you_ are in the world :) until tomorrow.


	17. A Ranger Is Born

Chapter 17

Ricky had cried the entire drive to his sister's house. He was upset, who wouldn't be? He had wanted to be there for his daughter, as much as he could anyways. He thought for a moment that maybe if he opted out of the special forces deal that maybe Rachael would reconsider. Something deep down told him that she wouldn't though. That she had been waited for a reason to cut him out of his daughter's life.

When Ricky got to Celia's house, he sat in the driveway for almost twenty minutes. He knew she would be able to tell that he had been crying. He might be pretty, but he cried uglier than you could imagine. Snot and tear tracks, puffy and bloodshot eyes. Blotchy face. Yeah, he wasn't pretty right now. Even his hair was a mess, and that's hard to accomplish considering that he had a fucking buzz cut.

Finally, he decided that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. The biggest reason he had had to stay alive and be happy had just been ripped away from him, his heart going with her. Ricky wanted to scream, to kick and cry and shout and throw things. But he knew that no matter how big a tantrum he threw, his daughter was gone. And he wouldn't be getting her back.

Walking in, Celia was sitting on the couch watching some stupid show on tv. "Carlos!" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're home agai- what's wrong?" Ricky just looked at her for a moment. His eyes teared back up and his throat clogged. When he opened his mouth to speak, a choked sob escaped instead. The sheer pain and loss in the sob sounded like a wounded animal.

Ricky collapsed into his sister's arms and bawled his eyes out like a child. "She-she doesn't want me to see Julie anymore! She said that- that I can't be her father because I'm a- a murderer!" He sobbed. Celia's heart broke for her baby brother. How dare that bitch. Ricky was serving their country, he was doing a job that took bravery and skill and loyalty and that whore made him feel like garbage.

Celia held her baby brother in her arms and rocked him back and forth, combing her fingers through his short hair, saying sweet nothings to him softly in Spanish. It had been a long time since Ricky had cried like this. She grabbed some tissues from the end table and wiped the snot from his face. He looked like a toddler that had been informed that his teddy bear had been lost, or more like burned. Celia could clearly see the heartbreak in his eyes. _Didn't the bitch have a heart?_ she wondered. If she did, Celia wouldn't mind ripping it out.

Celia rocked Ricky to sleep in her arms that night. He cried himself to sleep, blubbering about just wanting to be good enough for once. She had shed a few tears over those words. He was good enough, he was better than good enough, it was just that not many people could see it. The thought that Ricky had felt this way his whole life had not only broken her heart, but it felt like it had cracked her very soul as well.

She couldn't understand why life had been so hard on her baby brother. He had never done anything but love and care for everyone. He had never been anything but compassionate to everyone he met. He cared about people, even those that he didn't know personally. She wished that things could be different for him, and prayed that maybe one day they would be.

«XX»

Ricky was home for a month before he shipped out for the first round of special forces training. He had tried to call Rachael numerous times to see if he could visit Julie, but she never answered his calls. He cried a lot in that month. Celia listened to him cry himself to sleep almost every night. He cried for Julie, and Celia cried for him.

When the day came for him to leave, Celia held him long and tight at the airport. "Te amo, pequeno. I'm so proud of you. You had better come back to me," she had said in his ear. Ricky buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent, basking in it just one more time before he left. "Te amo, hermana. I will," he replied in a choked voice.

Watching Ricky get on that plane was one of the hardest things Celia had ever done. She knew that when he came back he wouldn't be the same Ricky. In a way, she knew that she was saying goodbye to the baby brother she knew, for good. If course Ricky's body would come back, but what about his mind? Celia knew that he wouldn't be the same person that she knew now.

He would have to change in order to survive and excel. She just hoped that this didn't break him anymore than losing his daughter did. _Maybe this will help_ , she thought. _Maybe he will be able to focus on losing her less and become stronger._ What she didn't expect was for Ricky to be completely gone when her brother returned.

«XX»

 _Training to be a Ranger will be the death of me,_ Ricky thought. He had been drowned until he died, revived, shot, stabbed, beaten, and tortured. He had been hurt in ways that he had never thought existed. He had been pushed to and beyond his limits, both physically and mentally. But just like basic training, Ricky only pretended to be changed. They hadn't broken him.

They had come much too close for comfort, but the little boy inside of him was still there. Sad, lonely, heartbroken, and begging for assurance, in the darkest, deepest reach of his soul, but still there. Carlos knew that the little boy would always be there, and maybe someday he would let the little boy out of his cage, but today was not that day. And tomorrow would not be either.

The little boy in his soul was scared and hurt, he was crying. Carlos ignored it. Carlos Manoso no longer went by Ricky. Carlos Manoso was a strong, silent man, with twisted thoughts and no emotions. Carlos was a U.S. Army Ranger. And Ricky? Well Ricky was the scared little boy locked inside, crying out for someone, _anyone_ , to hold him.

«XX»

A/N: This chapter is a little on the short side I know, but I was just feeling a bit down today. I've been kind of tired and sluggish (I suffer from chronic depression and really bad anxiety, which is mostly under control, but sometimes I just have bad days) but I still wanted to post for you guys. I hope you like the chapter, please review and let me know any thoughts, comments, concerns, or suggestions you have. Tell me your theories and predictions as well. I really love reading them. I wish I could make you guys understand how much it really does brighten my day to see the reviews. Anyway, I hope you guys have a great day/night where ever you are :). Until tomorrow.

P.S.:

"Te amo, pequeno" = I love you, little one.

"Te amo, hermana" = I love you, sister.


	18. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 18

Celia had been right about her baby brother. When Carlos came home from his training as a Ranger, nearly a year later, she knew that Ricky had been locked away. She knew that somewhere deep insides him, Ricky was still there, but when she picked up her little brother from the airport, she knew she was looking into the face of a completely different man.

Carlos Manoso didn't speak much, he didn't smile at all, and he hated people even more than Ricky once had. Carlos ran ten miles for breakfast (5 out and 5 back) and had an hour long work out in the gym as an early brunch. Every morning at 0400 Carlos would wake up, and quiet as a mouse, let himself out of the house for his run. He was back by 0530 on the dot and took a shower in five minutes.

Carlos only ate salad and white meat, whereas Ricky had once upon a time loved fast food and cake. He used to moan at the mere sight of a German chocolate cake or tres leches. He ate flan like a smoker smoked and he didn't care about calories or carbs or whatever. Carlos didn't do dessert. Carlos never ate fast food. Carlos didn't even blink as the sight of his sister's homemade flan.

Celia felt like she didn't know the man that lived with her. She supported him and loved him, yes, but she wasn't exactly sure how to go about handling this new version of her favorite younger sibling. Carlos didn't watch tv and he didn't show his emotions. Carlos was a statue, while Ricky had been a teddy bear. His mother's little osito. He was no longer the young man that she had said good bye to. He wasn't even a soldier anymore. Carlos Manoso was a Warrior.

«XX»

Carlos didn't try to contact Rachael when he got back state side. She knew that he was home, Celia had let her know. Carlos figured that if Rachael wanted to speak to him, she knew his number. Carlos no longer felt anything toward the woman. Not love nor hate. Affection nor annoyance. He felt indifferent.

He didn't feel indifferent about his daughter though. He missed Julie terribly, and wanted to see her so bad. Rachael had not sent him any pictures this time, Carlos had no idea how big his child had gotten or how much she had learned. He wondered if she had spoken yet, or perhaps had learned how to crawl.

Carlos still carried the ultrasound photos every where. It remained in his wallet. When he went to his room at night, he would turn in his bed side lamp and look at the picture of his daughter. He remembered how he had felt when he had first gotten the photograph. He would sometimes give a small smile as he ran his thumb over the image of his child. Carlos wondered when he would see her again.

«XX»

Two months after he had been home from training, Carlos was called on his first mission. He and the Wolf Pack would be taking down a drug runner in Columbia. When they got down there, Carlos was happy to see the guys. He didn't feel awkward around them. He felt awkward when he was at home. Not because of Celia, he could never feel awkward around her, but other people. He felt different now, and readjusting to civilian life wasn't as easy as it had been before.

When he met up with The Pack on the airstrip, they had saluted him and stood at attention. Carlos found it strengthening. Bobby had completed his medic training and was now the official medic of the pack and Tank was their official second in command. Lester was their strategy master and Carlos was their sharpshooter and leader. The Wolf Pack was deadly, and so where the men that made it up.

The Pack loaded into the chopper that would take them into the Colombian rain forest. It was a 3 hour trip into the forest in the chopper. Finally the pilot spoke to them through the head sets. "This is your stop boys. Go get em," he said. The pack waited for the chopper to lower a bit and then repelled down a rope, through the trees and landed on the forest floor.

They trekked another twenty miles to the north and set up camp fourth miles form the drug ring's base. Their mission was to infiltrate the base, kill the ring leader, and take down the ring itself. Piece of cake right? Wrong. Let the games begin, motherfuckers.

«XX»

The next chapter is probably going to be up earlier tomorrow. I'm going to post this one now (at midnight) and then hopefully the next chapter will be ready by around 3 EST tomorrow. If it isn't, then you may have to wait until midnight tomorrow. Or it may go up early. I'm not sure. I know that the next chapter will be longer than the last two have been so that'll be good. But anyway, I hope you guys have a great night /day where ever you are and enjoy this chapter. Review please and give me your thoughts. Until tomorrow, :)


	19. Hold My Hand

Chapter 19

The Wolf Pack has thought this would be simple. Infiltrate, kill, destroy, and done. But someone had given them bad information. Three days after the chopper dropped them off, Carlos was hiding in the greenery, watching the base. He was trying to find an opening, a gap in the schedule that would give his pack the opportunity they needed to get in.

Every hour, the guards would come closer to the edge of the greenery, where Carlos was hiding. They walked the perimeter and went back to their posts. At 2300 that night, Carlos was still there, watching. And as soon as a guard passed him, his comm device went off. "Timber to Black Sheep, do you copy?" It said. "Shit shit shit," Carlos whispered as the guard turned back around. He spotted Carlos and yelled for the other guards. Carlos tried to run, but one of the guards shot him in the leg three times, and once in the back. He went down. The guard stood over him and raised his rifle butt, slamming it into Carlos's face. Lights out.

«XX» WARNING: EXPLICIT/ GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD (TORTURE) 

Carlos felt hot. Extremely hot. He was completely naked and chained to the wire springs of a burned mattress that was nailed to the wall. His face throbbed and his bullet wounds seared. _I'm going to die here,_ he thought. As Carlos struggled against the restraints, trying to find a way out, two men walked into the room.

They looked at Carlos as if he were a dirty toy. Disgusted, yet eager to play with him. The men spoke a language he had never heard before. He had no idea what they said to each other. One of the men came up and ran a hand along his chest and ribs. Halfway down Carlos's ribs, the man pulled his hand back and roughly punched, cracking two of the ribs. Carlos didn't make a sound. Then men watched him for a moment.

The other man brought out a knife, slowly dragging it across Carlos's chest, the blade was rusted and dirty, the cut wasn't deep but it burned. Again, Carlos was silent. His face expressionless. The man with the knife laughed. The first man walked to the corner of the room where a table was sat with numerous torture devices. He grabbed a taser, set it to the highest setting, and pressed it against Carlos's chest.

As the electricity flowed through him, Carlos's back arched and his teeth clenched. His eyes rolled back and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He prayed that his pack would find him soon. The men tased him numerous times, too many to count. Carlos had pissed on one of the men the last time they tased him, he couldn't help it.

The man stepped back, looked at his now ruined shirt and grabbed Carlos's penis. He gripped it tightly and yanked hard, Carlos couldn't help but yelp in pain. It felt like his dick was being torn from his body. The man didn't let go, he reached for the knife that he had used in Carlos's chest and touched the point of the knife to the top of his penis.

He looked Carlos in the eyes as he made a shallow cut all the way along the extremity. Carlos let out a howl. The man smiled as he watched the soldier eyes water invoulentarily. They asked him questions in broken Spanish, wanting to know who he was and what he was sent to do. Carlos didn't tell them anything. The only sounds that escaped from him were the occasional shout or hiss of pain.

«XX»

Carlos didn't know how long he had been here, chained to the wall, or how long he would remain there. It was always dark in the room, and silent until the men came. The men came loudly, hurting his ears, they came randomly and never wore watches so Carlos had no idea if it was day or night. They would flash a light in his eyes and temporarily blind him.

Carlos had been taught how to handle basic torture when he was in Ranger training, but this was far beyond. They touched him in places that he had never been touched, they humiliated him, spat on him, starved him, and laughed at him. They did things to him that made him want to die. When they touched him, they put things _inside_ of him, he wished they would just kill him. He would let silent tears roll down his cheeks as they laughed and spat in him, calling him names. He had been thought how to take physical torture. This was psychological as well and he didn't think he would be able to make it for much longer.

Their touches were never gentle, which was no surprise. His blood and feces stained the ground around him, he had been chained to the wall for what seemed to be an eternity. They would dump water over his head and laugh at his attempts to lick the liquid from his chapped lips. He was starving and so dehydrated that his blood no longer dripped, but instead it oozed.

The room was kept hellishly hot, but Carlos could no longer sweat. He could barely breathe, he panted, trying to get any oxygen he could. His body was broken, cut, torn, burned, and bruised to the point that he was no longer recognizable.

Mentally, Carlos felt tired. He felt tired and humiliated, and for the first time since he became a soldier, he was scared. He flinched every time he saw the men move. He dreaded every time they walked in the door. He just wanted to die. He no longer felt human. He felt disgusting.

«XX»

Carlos hadn't seen the two men for a few hours. He had counted in his head, keeping track of the time. It had been three hours and eleven minutes since they'd last visited. He wondered why they hadn't come back. They had only ever stayed gone this long once before. He reveled in the peace while he could. He knew they'd be back soon. He cherished the silence.

The door jarred, Carlos flinched. He prayed that the men would go easy on him. Suddenly, the door swung open and light filled his chamber. He turned his head and closed his eyes. Heavy foot steps approached him. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but shy away, moving as far away as he could. A large hand reached out and touched his cheek lightly. Carlos turned his head, retracting from the touch and tightly shut his eyes, his forehead creasing.

"Carlos?" A deep voice asked. He knew that voice. He knew this person. Carlos turned his head slightly and cautiously opened his eyes. He looked straight into the face of his best friend, Tank. Tank looked sad, a deep worry in his eyes. Carlos nearly sobbed in relief. Instead, he slightly nodded, barely moving his head. Tank cut the chains that held him, and Carlos collapsed. Tank caught him and threw him over his shoulder, throwing his jacket over Carlos's limp body and carried him out.

The Wolf Pack has completed the mission. They had killed the leader of the ring and then searched the entire encampment for their leader. They carried him out of the hellhole he'd been locked in and took him back to their base. He didn't speak. They gave him water and food, but he didn't eat much. He choked on the food, unable to swallow hard enough to get it down his esophagus. What he did manage to get down, he threw up an hour later after waking up from a nightmare.

They spent the rest of the night trying to keep him stable, at least, and the next morning they carried him out to the rendezvous point and got on a chopper that flew them out. Carlos had been tortured for three days after he was captured, and was in critical condition. His body and mind were mangled, twisted in ways that would give you nightmares.

He had gone so long without food or water that his body now rejected it. His throat muscles were so weak that he choked on anything thicker than water. He spent two weeks of his time in the hospital relearning how to eat anything other than watery applesauce. Carlos had had to have three surgeries, one to removed the bullets from his back and legs, another to stitch the cut on his penis, and another to repair the damage that had been done to his anus.

Carlos didn't speak anymore. He hadn't said one word to anyone. The doctors had confirmed that they couldn't find anything wrong with his throat (other than the weak muscles) or his vocal chords, they said that he was probably just dealing with the trauma.

The pack was worried about him. Carlos may have been their leader, but they had all seen him as more of a baby brother. They all felt guilty. Taking the blame for what had happened to him. They all visited him in the hospital, everyday. Tank stayed with him the most though. He sat by Carlos's bed and held his hand, even when he was awake. Carlos never looked at him or spoke, but Tank knew that he just needed someone there to keep him grounded.

When Carlos slept, Tank would let silent tears roll down his face. Even after four weeks in the hospital, Carlos looked horrible. Tank felt so guilty. He wished and prayed that he could have been able to stop this from happening to his little brother. But he knew that Carlos was strong, he would beat this. Hopefully.

«XX»

A/N: So this chapter was really dark. I feel like Columbia was such a huge and life altering moment in Ranger's life though, so I couldn't just skip over it. Granted, I could've left out some of the details that I included, but it just wouldn't have had the same effect then. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Until tomorrow :)


	20. If You Tell Me a Secret, I’ll Keep It

Chapter 20

Carlos didn't talk after what happened in Columbia. He didn't want to. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth to say something, he would break down and cry. He had nightmares, horrible, terrible nightmares that he got trapped in. He could feel their hands touching him, blades cutting him, his muscles tense from the electric currents they burned him with. He woke up sore from being so tense, tears flowing down his face, throat clogged and unable to breathe.

He wanted to die so bad. He had never been suicidal before, but now, after this, how could he not want to die? How could he live after this? How could he act like everything was okay? He couldn't, but that doesn't mean that he didn't try. He never cried in front of anyone, he never let them know how bad it had been. Tank and the pack somewhat knew, but they never said anything to anyone else. Carlos was grateful for that. He didn't want anyone to know how weak he had been or how dirty he now was.

No matter how many showers he took, how many baths, no matter how long he scrubbed, he couldn't get the feeling of their hands and the dirt, blood, and sweat off of himself. He scrubbed until his skin was raw and bleeding, but it didn't help. It just made him feel worse because he was weak enough to let the memories get to him.

The pack didn't push him to talk about his problems, and he was appreciative. He didn't want to talk at all, but he definitely didn't want to talk about what had happened. And after the debriefing, he hadn't. The pack was given six months off to deal with what had happened, and when they went back, Carlos would have to pass a psyche evaluation. He was afraid that he couldn't.

He was afraid that those bastards had really taken everything from him. He had spent his entire adult life working to be the best of the best, and now he was afraid that he wouldn't even be able to be the worst. He didn't even know what he would do if that happened, and he didn't want to think about it. He couldn't.

«XX»

When Carlos had come back from his mission, Celia knew right away that he was hurt. Badly. His physical wounds make have healed, but his mind was still so shattered. She had noticed that he didn't speak anymore, and when he did his voice was blank and monotonous, but there was an edge of pain hidden in it as well. She wished that she could take his pain away.

Carlos still got up every morning and did his run and workout but Celia had noted that he did it almost robotically now. He no longer looked like he enjoyed running, he didn't look like he enjoyed anything anymore. He was just going through motions. Celia's heart broke for him. She wished that she could take all of his pain away, even if she had to feel it herself to be able to do so.

She missed her little brother, the young man that smiled all the time and chattered aimlessly about things he loved. She missed the spark in his eyes when he saw something that "looked like fun". The man that he had become, well he wasn't even a man anymore. Carlos was a shell of a human being. He no longer showed emotions, or acted like he had thoughts. He always seemed to be a million miles away. She wondered what was out there that far that he would be thinking of and if he would ever really come back.

«XX»

Over the next six months, Carlos slowly got a little bit better. He still didn't talk and he didn't show emotions, but eyes weren't quite so dull and the circles beneath them were not so dark. He still had nightmares, but they were not as bad or often as they had been. Carlos still felt the ghost of their touches sometimes, but he didn't let it get to him so much anymore. He still went directly to a shower when he felt it, but he no longer scrubbed himself until he bled. He calmly washed and rinsed his body and then just stood under the spray, directing his thoughts to go somewhere else.

He didn't want to see Julie anymore. He had now realized that she _was_ better off without him, just like Rachael had said she would be. He didn't want her to ever know what had happened to him. He still didn't talk about it. He had told Tank though. One night when he felt that it was all too much, he was blinded by his tears and he sobbed until he couldn't breathe, he had sent a random text that said _911_ and Tank had came to the house, letting himself in and going straight to Carlos's room.

Tank had just stayed with him until he calmed down, not trying to touch him just yet. When Carlos finally was able to breathe again, Tank had helped him to the bathroom and cleaned his face, helping him shower and change out of his sweaty clothes. Neither of them said anything until they were seated on Carlos's bed. Tank had asked if Carlos was okay now, if he wanted Tank to leave.

Carlos had looked at him for moment, then at his lap, and he cried as he told Tank what had really happened. What they had done to him. Tank sat beside him and held his hand as he recounted the three days of hell. When Carlos was finished, he glanced at Tank and saw tears in his eyes. Tank had promised him that he would never let it happen again. "You'll never have to go through that again, Car. I promise you that. Nobody will ever touch my baby brother like that again," he had said in an emotional voice, as he pulled him in for a bone crushing embrace.

Carlos had never told anyone else after that though, he didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. He knew that Tank wouldn't look at him any differently because of it but he didn't know that anyone else would react the same. He didn't want to test the theory. But slowly, ever so slowly, Carlos got better. When he needed to talk, he always called Tank, and no matter what time it was, Tank was there in fifteen minutes, tops.

Tank had helped him come to terms with what had happened, and helped him realize that it wasn't his fault. Carlos had also made sure Tank knew that he wasn't to blame either. The experience had brought them closer than one could imagine, they were truly brothers in almost every aspect, the only fault being their blood.

«XX»

After the six months were completely gone, Carlos was still nervous about his psyche evaluation. Tank had told him that he didn't need to worry about it, that he would pass, but Carlos was unsure. He knew that he had gotten a bit better, but he was worried that it wouldn't be enough. Walking into the evaluation room, Carlos nearly started to sweat.

The man saw his nerves and suggested that they do a quick physical evaluation first, hoping to help Carlos relax. Carlos let out a small, silent, sigh of relief. He knew that he could pass the physical evaluation, that would be no problem as he had kept up with his normal workout routine. As the doctor began to get his height, weight, and blood pressure, he asked Carlos some questions. "How are you feeling? It's my understanding that your mission went a bit sideways a few months ago," he asked. Carlos didn't think anything about the question, he figured that the doctor was just making small talk.

"I feel okay I guess. Better than I did when I first got back. The mission ended up going more than a little sideways. It went totally FUBAR. My team made it out though, and that's what matters," Carlos said. The doctor nodded. "How is your team dealing with it?" The doctor asked.

"They're doing good," Carlos said, proud of his team. "They're dealing with it extremely well. I was afraid that they would feel guilty or upset about me getting captured but they seem to know that it wasn't their faults." The doctor gave him a quick and small smile.

"You got captured?" He inquired. "That's always hard to go through. I take it that your injuries have healed alright?" Carlos nodded. "Yeah, they've healed up pretty good. My leg gives me a little grief with some muscle spasms sometimes but that's pretty rare," he replied.

"Ah, yes. Healing muscles do tend to act up a bit at first but it should be normal in a just a couple more months," the doctor assured him. "How have you been sleeping? You don't seem to be overly tired and your pupils look to be reacting alright." Carlos blinked as the doctor turned off the penlight.

"I had a lot of trouble sleeping at first, but it's slowly gotten better. My routine still isn't completely back to normal, but it's pretty close. The nightmares were bad at first but they gotten easier to handle," he said. The doctor nodded again. Moving on to check Carlos's reflexes.

"Well that's good. Normally the nightmares do get better as time goes on, and it also helps to have someone to talk to about things," he said. Carlos nodded knowingly. "Yeah, it does help," he said. "At first, I was trying to deal with it all on my own, I didn't want anyone else to know what had happened to me, but after a while it got so bad that I just couldn't. I called my best friend Tank, he's my second in command, the one that carried me out of the prison. I told him what had happened because I knew that he wouldn't look at me differently or tell anyone. It helped to tell him but it helped more that he could tell me that it wasn't my fault and I shouldn't feel guilty because I didn't _let_ it happen. He made me realize that sometimes, shit just goes wrong and no one except the bad guys are to blame. He's been my rock these last few months, and I couldn't have done this if I hadn't had him."

The doctor was impressed. Normally, men in general were very tight lipped about their feelings, military men even more so. But when Carlos spoke of his best friend, the doctor noticed that he slightly relaxed, and actually said more than three sentences without being prompted. The doctor finished up the physical exam and stood up. "Well," he said. "You're good to go. I'll send these papers in and you should be getting your next assignment in about a month, give or take."

Carlos was confused. "I thought that I still needed to do the psyche eval?" He asked. The doctor smiled at him. "I don't think there's any need. Speaking to you, I can see that this has been hard on you, but I can also see that you've dealt with what happened extremely well. You're working through your emotions in completely normal ways and I don't see that you're a danger to yourself or anyone else. You're not crazy, you're perfectly sane and lucid, which means that you're perfectly capable of doing what you do," he said.

Carlos just looked at him in a thoughtful and relieved way. The doctor smiled at him again and walked out the door.

«XX»

A/N: I'm honestly so excited. Happy 20th chapter guys!! You guys have been so great about letting me know how you feel about what's going on and what you would like to possibly see happen next. Please keep it up with the feedback, I read every single review, most of them as soon as I get the notification, and I love every single one of them. I'm so glad that you guys like this book so far and I'm so so happy that you like my writing style. I can't wait to see your thoughts on the future chapters when I have to (eventually) go by my own plot. I can't wait to write about Steph and Ricky being together. But I'm getting ahead of myself, and the book, so I hope you guys have a great day/night where ever you are. Until tomorrow :)


	21. Moving On and Filling Gaps

Chapter 21

After Carlos was cleared for missions again, he felt like he could take on the world. He still had nightmares sometimes and he still needed to take random showers ever now and again, but he was mostly back to normal. Well, as normal as Carlos was anyways.

Years passed and soon Carlos was turning 26. He was the best of the best and known in all circles as just that. People feared him, feared what he could do, but soon he grew tired of the constant adrenaline rush. He felt like something was missing in his life. He felt like he wasn't whole. He decided to do something he'd been thinking of for a while. Something big, maybe just big enough to feel the whole he felt inside himself.

«XX»

Carlos looked at his pack. His brothers. He saw their curiosity and decided to be up front with them. "I want to start a business," he said. "I want to start a security company. And I want all of you to work for me. If you would." The pack looked at him with a mixture of shocked and blank faces. "Where the hell did that wild hair come from?" Asked Tank.

"I've been thinking about this for a while," said Carlos. "I feel like I've been missing something for a while now. I think that maybe this is it. I don't want to go at this without you guys though. You're my brothers and I can't do this on my own. I need you, all of you, by my side in this." The pack looked thoughtful, mulling over the choice they'd been given.

"I don't know, Sir. With all due respect, I love being a medic, and if I were to work at a security company, I wouldn't be able to do what I love," Bobby said. Carlos gave an almost smile. "That's the best part. You _will_ be a medic, Brown. You'll be the company medic. I don't have a huge amount of money put back for this, so we're going to start out picking up 'skips'. Bounty hunting. It's easy money for guys like us but I'm sure we'll get banged up sometimes, shit happens. I need you guys to be my team, my pack. I need you to trust me enough to help me out here," he said.

Lester smirked. "I'm in," he said. "I can't wait to try out this 'bounty hunting' thing. It sounds pretty fun." Tank nodded and twitched his lips. "I'm in. You know I'll always have your back, hermanito." Carlos looked to Bobby expectantly, as did Tank and Lester.

Finally, Bobby cracked. "Alright, Alright! Quit it with the puppy eyes!" He said, grinning like an idiot. "I'm in too I guess. Can't leave you without a medic. You'd probably die without me anyways." Lester snorted. "Yeah okay doc. What ever gets your panties wet," he said, rolling his eyes.

Carlos gave his almost smile again. "Okay then, next up is a name. I haven't been able to pick anything yet, and I don't want it to sound corny. I want it to stand out though. Any ideas?" He asked. The guys all looked thoughtful. They had no ideas at all. Then suddenly, a light bulb went off in Tank's massive head.

"Dude, what about Rangers Security or something. We're all 'Rangers' and it makes sense. Ah! Car, I've got it! Rangeman security. Cause we're men too," he grinned. Lester and Bobby agreed. "That name is slick as fuck!" "Hell yeah, sounds badass!" They exclaimed. Carlos thought for a moment. Rangeman. He liked it.

"Okay, I like it. It's different and it says something about us. Operation Rangeman is officially a go," he said. The pack grinned like the wolves they are. Hell yeah. They were ready for it. Carlos was happy to have his pack on his side, he was glad that they hadn't shot him down. Now hopefully, no one else would shoot them down either.

«XX»

It took almost an entire year, but finally, Rangeman Securtiy was no longer just a pipe dream. They had set up shop in Trenton, New Jersey. Carlos had wanted to be close to his mother, but he also knew that Newark wouldn't bring as much business as he wanted. Trenton was a good compromise.

Rangeman did skip tracing for a place called " _Vincent Plum Bail Bonds_ ". They only took on high level skips and if their guy was still in country, they always got him. The guys were doing great, they were really getting the business of the ground with all the money they brought in from the skips. Carlos was always busy, working around the clock. They had hired a couple of vet military guys that helped with the bounty hunting and the clientele work like installing systems, and an ex-gang banger that was amazing with the tech.

Their client list was ever growing and things had never been better for the pack. They had each signed a government contract saying that they would still do missions, but only part time and only two guys could leave at the same time. They figured that would be best in case two guys were called out, there would still be the other two to look after the company.

Carlos had started going by the street name Ranger, the only color he owned was black, and it covered everything he laid claim on. His cars, his clothes, and even his credit card. The streets quickly found that Rangeman, and Ranger Manoso imparticular, were not to be fucked with.

Carlos no longer felt the hole in his life that he once had. Perhaps the business had filled that hike for the time being, or perhaps it just distracted him so that he could not feel it anymore. He didn't know and he didn't care. All that mattered was that his business was tight, his pack was tight, and now his life was tight. He was living good. And then one morning, he got a phone call, and everything changed.

«XX»

A/N: I'm so excited for the next chapter!! I'm also excited because I'm going tothe optometrist tomorrow and perhaps I'll finally get some glasses so I can see what I type without having to put my face three inches from the screen lol. Please review and let me know if you think this chapter was alright, or criticize it if you think it wasn't so good. I hope you have a great night/day where ever you are. Until tomorrow :)


	22. Be Careful, For Me

**NOTICE:**

*This Chapter includes quotes from _One For The Money._ May contain spoilers. Due credit goes out to Janet Evanovich for the quotes and character. I'm just trying to fill in the gaps.* 

Chapter 22

"Yo," he answered. "Hey, Ranger. It's me, Connie. Listen, I need to call in that favor. We've got a new bounty hunter and she's gonna need to learn the ropes. I think you're the man for the job. She's a friend so treat her good, don't be trying to scare her to death right away alright?" Connie said. Connie Rosolli was the secretary at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds.

Ranger owed Connie a favor from a while back. When he had first started out bounty hunting, he had been trying to find a bank that would give him a business loan. Of course they all turned him away. He was a juvenile delinquent turned soldier that looked like a Latino hooker had forgot to remind one of her black clients to sleeve up.

It was frustrating that no one took him seriously and one day Connie had asked him how it was going. He had told her about the bank problems and she had given him the phone number of one of her cousins. This particular cousin happened to work at a bank on the outskirts of Trenton. The bank wasn't huge and wasn't snooty. When they gave Ranger the loan without hassle, he had told Connie that he owed her one. And now it was time to pay up,

"Alright. What's the run down? You said she so it must be a woman. She ex military? Ex con?" He inquired. Connie laughed a bit. "More like ex lingerie buyer. She's a friend of the family and she might sound soft but she's got digs. And balls. Mostly I just need you to toughen her up some more and make her watch her back. She's a little crazy sometimes so make sure that she knows how to actually take care of herself in this business," Connie said.

Ranger nodded a bit. Alright. He could do this. He's taught a couple of other BEAs the ropes. This should be pretty easy. If Connie thinks she's tough then she must be pretty tough. He agreed and ended the call. Connie had told him to meet her at a little café downtown. He'd be there in an hour.

«XX»

Ranger got to the café in 45 minutes and sat at a table with his back to the wall. Fifteen minutes later, a cute brunette with crazy hair walks in the door, scanning the room. Her eyes land on him and she walks over and sits across from him. "Stephanie Plum," she says. "And you must be Mañoso." He has to hand it to the girl. He was shocked off his ass and she looked to be unfazed by his attired. Black cargo pants, black t shirt, and black windbreaker that was hung on the back of his chair.

He decided to play it cool. "Soooo, Connie says I'm supposed to make you a badass fugitive apprehension agent. She says you need the crash course. What's the rush?" He asked. "You see that brown Nova at the curb?" She asked. He pointed his eyes out the front window and looked at the car. Damn. It looked like a bigger piece of shit than the car he paid two hundred bucks for when he was 16. And he bought it in pieces. Yeesh. "Uh huh," he said.

"That's my car." He have an almost imperceivable nod. "So you need money. Anything else?" He asked smoothly. He wanted to know how she had even come up with the idea of bounty hunting. "Personal reasons." Ahh, there's the ticket.

"Bond enforcement is a dangerous business," he said. "This personal reasons better be pretty fucking good."

"What are you reasons for doing it then?" She shot back. Damn she was sassy.

He did a palms up gesture. "It's what I do best." He didn't indulge further, he had a feeling that she was one of those girls that asked a lot of questions and he never did like being in the spot light. "Maybe someday I'll be good at this too," she said. "Right now though my incentive is steady employment."

"Vinnie give you a skip?"

"Joseph Morelli." Ranger couldn't contain it, he threw his head back and laughed. He hadn't laughed in a while, so long in fact that he had forgotten what his only laugh even sounded like. It shocked him a bit. "Oh man! Are you kidding me? You aren't gonna get that dude. This isn't some street punk you're going after," he said incredulously. "This guys smart. And he's good. You know what I'm telling you?"

"Connie says _you're_ good," she sassed.

"There's me, and then there's you, and you aren't ever gonna be as good as me, Sweet Thing," he laughed. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, looking him dead in the eyes. "Let me make my position clear to you," she demanded. "I'm out of work. I've had my car repossessed., my refrigerator is empty, I'm going to get kicked out of my apartment, and my feet don't fit in these shoes. I don't have a lot of energy to waste socializing. So are you going to help me or what?" She snapped.

Ranger grinned. He liked her. He hadn't smiled this much or laughed even once in years. She was fun. "This is gonna be fun. This here's gonna be like Professor Higgins and Eliza Doolittle do Trenton," he said.

She smiled at him a bit, her eyes softening. "What do I call you?" She asked.

"My street name. Ranger," he answered, reaching over the table to read the paper work she'd brought. "You do anything on this yet? Check the apartment?" He asked her. She nodded. "He wasn't there, but I got lucky and found him in an apartment on State Street. I got there just as he was leaving," she said.

"And?"

"He left."

"Shit," Ranger said with amusement. "Didn't anybody tell you that you were supposed to stop him?"

"I asked him to come to the police station with me, but he said he didn't want to."

He let out another bark of laughter. "I don't suppose you've got a gun?" He asked.

"You think I should get one?" She asked. She generally looked like she thought she could possible have done it without one.

"Might be a good idea," he said, still smiling at her. He finished reading the bond agreement before he spoke again.

"Morelli offed a guy named Ziggy Kulesza. Used his personal piece and put a .45 hydroshock between Ziggy's eyes at close range," Ranger glanced at Stephanie. "You know anything about guns?" He asked her.

"I know I don't like them." He fought the urge to smile again.

"A .45 hydroshock goes in nice and neat, but when it comes out it makes a hole like a potato. You end up with brains all over the place. Ziggy's head probably exploded like an egg in the microwave," he explained. He gave her a good image just to mess with her.

"Gee, I'm so glad you shared that with me." She looked like she was pretty grossed out and mildly incomfortable at the subject. Ranger's smile lit up the room like a spotlight. "I figured you'd want to know," he told her. He tipped back in his chair and crossed his arms across his muscles chest. "You know any background in the case?"

"According to the newspaper articles Morty Buyers clipped to the bond agreement, the shooting took place at night a little over a month ago in an apartment building on Shaw. Morelli was off the clock and had gone to visit Carmen Sanchez. He claimed that Carmen had called him concerning a 'police matter' and he responded but when he got to Carmen's apartment, Ziggy answered th door and drew on him. Morelli claims it was self defense.

Carmen's neighbors told a different story though. Several of them rushed into the hall at the sound of gunfire and found Morelli standing over Kulesza with a smoking gun. One of the tenants sundued Morelli until the police arrived but none of the tenants could remember seeing a gun in Ziggy's hand m, and the immediate investigation didn't show any sign of him having one.

Morelli had placed a second man in Carmen's apartment at the time of the shooting and three tenants remembered seeing an unfamiliar face but the guy evidently disappeared before the police arrived," she told him.

"And what about Carmen?" Ranger asked.

No one could remember seeing her. The article was written about a week after the shooting and up to that point, Carmen still hadn't surfaced."

Ranger nodded. "You know anything else?"

"That's about it," she said.

"The guy Morelli shot worked for Benito Ramirez. The name mean anything to you?" He tested.

"Ramirez is a boxer."

Ranger almost snorted. "More than a boxer. He's a fucking wonder. Heavyweight. The biggest thing to happen to Trenton since George shafted the Hessians. Trains in a gym on Stark Street. Ziggy used to stick to him like white on rice. Sometimes Ziggy'd do some sprain but mostly Ramirez kept him around as a gofer and a bodyguard."

"There any word on the street about why Morelli shot Kulesza?" She asked. Ranger gave her a slow and meaningful stare.

"None," he said. "But Morelli must've had a good reason. He's a cool guy and if a cop wants to pop someone, they got ways."

"Even cool cops make mistakes," she huffed.

Ranger shook his head slightly. "Not like this, babe. Not Morelli."

"So what are you telling me?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm telling you to be careful," he corrected.

«XX»

A/N: Guyysssss!! I'm so excited about this chapter. I'm in love with it. Let me know what you think by reviewing. It's 1 a.m. for me, but I hope you guys have a great night/day where ever you are. Until tomorrow :)

P.S. for those who were wondering how the eye doctor appointment went, I now need glasses. I'm near sided and I have a stigmatism in my left eyes. Basically, my vision was all kinds of fubar and wonky. Thanks for asking btw. I get my glasses in the next two weeks. :)) byyyyyeeee


	23. Hope For The Best, Prepare For The Worst

**NOTICE:**

This chapter contains quotes and plot references of _One For The Money_ by Janet Evanovich. All due credit goes to her for plot, quotes, and characters. I'm just filling in gaps. If you have not read _One For The Money_ , this chapter will give spoilers as to what happens in the book. You have been notified. Enjoy. 

Chapter 23

After meeting Stephanie Plum, Ranger was quite excited about working with her. He could see that she had fire and potential. The thing was, he was going to have to teach her how to tap into that potential. Yeah, easy peasy. Not so much.

A few days after the coffee shop meeting, Stephanie called him, asking him to help her check out Morelli's apartment. She sounded nervous, almost like she was afraid that it was illegal to check it out. He almost laughed. He agreed to help out and said that he'd meet her in the lot in thirty minutes. He made the drive in twenty and was waiting when she pulled up.

When she pulled into the lot, he could tell that she had been on Stark again. After all, the car had some lovely graffiti. Pink and green neon spray paint shouted "PUSSY" from both sides of the car. When she had parked he shut off his black Mercedes and climbed out.

"Your car?" She asked. "Life's been good to me," he said, sliding his eyes to her once brown and rust Nova. "Nice paint job. You been on Stark?"

She nodded. "Yes. And they stole my radio."

"Heh heh. Good of you to make a contribution to the less fortunate," he chuckled. "I'm willing to contribute the whole car, but nobody will take the damned thing," she said, almost sadly.

Ranger had to steel himself to keep from laughing.

"Just cause dudes be crazy don't mean they be stupid," he told her. He then nodded towards Morelli's apartment. "Don't look like anybody's home, so we'll have to do the unguided tour."

"Is this illegal?"

"Hell no. We got the law, babe. Bounty hunters can do anything. We don't even need a search warrant," he said.

Ranger bucked a black nylon webbed gun belt around his slim waist and holstered his 9mm Glock. He clipped a pair of cuffs to the belt and shrugged on his loose black jacket, the same one he'd worn to the café days before. "I don't expect Morelli to be in there," he said. "But you always need to be prepared. Hope for the best and be ready for the worst and all that shit."

She nodded and they walked to the apartment door. Ranger knocked and waited to see if anyone answered. "Anybody home?" He yelled. No one answered. "Are you going to kick down the door?" Stephanie asked him.

"No way," he said incredulously. "You could break your foot doing that macho shit."

"So you're going to pick the lock then right? Use a credit card?" She asked. Ranger shook his head, fighting off a smile. "You've been watching too much television," he said as he pulled out a key and shoved it in the lock. "Got a key from the super while I was waiting for you."

Stephanie almost blushed. "Oh, right," she said. Morelli's apartment consisted of a living room, dining cove, galley kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It was kind of small, kind of clean, and kind of empty. There wasn't a lot of furniture, just the nessecities. He had a nice stereo system in the living room and a small tv in the bedroom too though.

Ranger and Stephanie searched the kitchen first. They looked through stacks of old bills and shuffled through drawers looking for an address book. "Nothing here," Ranger said eventually. He hit the playback button on the answering machine and listened to the two messages.

One was from a cheap sounding female named _Carlene_ that wanted a call back. The other was from his mother. Ranger turned the machine over and copied the security and message code, handing the paper to Stephanie. "You take these numbers and you can access the messages from an outside phone. Maybe something will turn up," he told her.

The pair moved on to the bedroom, working their way trough the apartment looking through books, magazines, and drawers. They found nothing useful. There weren't any pictures of Carmen, all his socks and underwear had been taken, and there was no blood or anything any where. They walked back to te kitchen before either spoke.

"This place is clean," Ranger said. "You're not going to find anything helpful and I doubt he'll return. Looks like he took everything he needed." He lifted a set of keys from a small hook in the kitchen wall and dropped them into Stephanie's hand. "No point in bothering the super if you want to get in again."

They locked up the apartment and slid the super's master key through a slot in his door. They walked back out to the parking lot and Ranger slid into the Mercedes. He put on a pair of mirrored shades, powered back the sunroof, cranked up some heavy bass tunes, and rolled out of the parking lot like Batman.

A few blocks down the streets he switched the music over to classical. He wasn't feeling the trap tunes today, he needed something calmer, but he had wanted to keep his image in front of Stephanie. He drove to Rangeman looking like the cat that ate the canary.

He liked Stephanie. She was innocent, that much was certain, but she wasn't very naive. She thought outside the box and he knew that would help her. She was going to be the death of him though. With those bright baby blues and wild Borneo hair, she was adorable and sexy at the same time. It was like cat woman and a kitten had a baby.

She contradicted herself. She was smart, but she didn't stop to think things through, she jumped without looking. She was wild, yet she had obviously never broken the law. She was sassy, but at the same time, she would blush at her own snarkiness. She was a brand all of her own. And Ranger liked it. No, _Ricky_ liked it.

The little boy inside of the black clothes clad man no longer wailed. He still sobbed, but it was quieter, less hurt. When Ranger was next to Stephanie, he felt like Ricky again. He wanted to smile and laugh and take her out for ice cream. Yes, Ranger liked her, but Ranger could not feel as deeply as the little boy within him. Ricky was infatuated. Ricky...well let's just say that Ricky already felt very strongly for the wild woman. And it scared him a bit.

It scared him because, for the first time, Ricky Manoso had a crush. This wasn't Carlos the soldier looking for release or Ranger the gangster looking for information. This was the little boy that had been locked away inside the man, and he had a second grade, give you a heart on Valentine's, share crayons crush on Stephanie Plum. And all he could do was hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

«XX»

A/N: So this chapter is being posted quite early because my power is out and I wanted to get the chapter up before my phone died. I'm loving the direction this book is headed in and I hope that you guys feel the same. I'm excited to show you what I always saw inside Ranger. (Yes I know he's fictional but still yet, I could see a deeper story than what was told) I'm so so excited to have you guys see what I see and to see you react as positively as you have. Im glad that people like you guys are out there in the world because you're so nice and kind and just all around amazing people. People like you, are the hope of humanity. Please keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts on and hopes for this story. Until tomorrow :)


	24. Hopefully

**NOTICE:**

This chapter contains quotes from _One For The Money_. If you haven't read the book yet, this chapter will contain spoilers for you. All characters and quotes belong to the lovely Janet Evanovich and she gets all due credit. She owns the plot, I'm just filling in the gaps. 

Chapter 24

Later that day, actually it was night now, Ranger laid in bed and thought about Stephanie Plum. She was an amazing woman. She was an amazing person in general. He drifted out of consciousness thinking about her and decided that he would ask her out. If he could work up the courage that is.

«XX»

It was well past midnight when Ranger's phone chimed from his beside table. The number was unknown and for a moment he contemplated just rolling back over and going to sleep. In the end though, his worry and curiosity got the best of him and he answered. "Yo," He said.

"Ranger?" A female voice asked. "Who wants to know?"

"It's me, Stephanie. I have a uhm, I have a problem," Stephanie said. Ranger's breath caught. He woke up fully and sat up in bed. "What's the problem?" He asked, working to keep the nervous tone from his voice.

"I'm uh, handcuffed to my shower rod and I need someone to open the cuffs," the voice said.

Ranger was officially pissed. It was the middle of the God forsaken night and some lame-o was prank calling him. Probably one of his men and their girlfriend. He hung up the phone and laid back down in bed. And soon as he dropped the phone to the night stand, it chimed again. "Yo!" He barked.

"Don't hang up! This is serious damnit! I'm trapped in my bathroom and my front door is locked and no one has a key!" She said, upset. Ranger felt a twinge of guilt. It really was Steph. And he had hung up on her. _God I'm an asshole,_ he though. _She called me, of all people, and I hung up on her._

"Why didn't you called the cops?" He asked. "They live this rescue shit." He really wanted to know why she had called him. "Because I'm naked and I don't want to explain it to the cops. Please help me out here," she said exhaustedly. "Heh heh heh," he chuckled. Suddenly, Ranger was up out of bed and pulling on pants. He had just realized that she was _naked_. He was going to see her naked. He couldn't get dressed fast enough.

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed. "Morelli broke into my apartment while I was in the shower, and the dirty bastard handcuffed me to the curtain rod." Ranger was pissed. He was going to kill that asshat. No one should do that to a woman. Especially not _his_ woman. "Where do you live?" He asked. He was already pulling on his boots by the front door of his apartment.

"The apartment building at the corner of St. James and Dunworth. Apartment 215. It's a rear apartment. Morelli got in by climbing the fire escape to my window, you could probably do the same," she said, relieved that he was coming. "I'll be there in five minutes," and he hung up.

«XX»

Three minutes and about six traffic violations later, he stood in front of her apartment door and picked the lock. He walked through the apartment and found the bathroom. He stood in the door way and tried his best to keep his eyes on her face, and nothing else. "I appreciate you coming out in the middle of the night," she said.

 _Play it cool._ Ranger smiled at her. "Didn't want to miss seeing you chained up and naked." She blushed lightly and gave him a small smile in return. "The keys are in the mess on the floor," she told him. Ranger sorted through the chaos and found the keys. He handed her a towel and unlocked the cuffs. "You and Morelli got something going on?" He asked her.

Ranger knew that it was kind of a stupid question, but he wanted to know if he would have any competition in dating her. "Remember when you gave me his keys this afternoon?" She asked.

Ranger nodded. "Uh huh," he said. _Gee, way to play it cool smart guy. You put The Little Rascals to shame,_ he thought. His throat had gone dry when her sparkling blue pools had met his own cocoa orbs. _Uh huh_ , was all he could get out.

"I sort of borrowed his car," she said awkwardly. Ranger snapped out of his haze and cocked his head slightly. "Borrowed?" He asked amusedly. "Commandeered, actually. You know, about how you said we have the law and all?" She said as she met his eyes again. "Uh huh."

"Well I commandeered his car, and he found out."

Ranger smiled at her again. She was cute. "He understand about commandeering?" He asked her. "Let's just say he wasn't pleased. Anyway, I parked the car in the lot out there and removed the distributor cap as a precaution. I was using the car as bait." Ranger tried hard not to laugh. It was actually a good idea, to use the car as a lure, but obviously something went wrong.

"Bet that went over big."

She got out of the tub and looked like she was trying not to scream as she looked in the mirror. She subconsciously smoothed a hand over her curly, brown halo as she turned away from the reflection. "I need to install an alarm system in his car, but I can't afford it," she sighed.

Ranger laughed softly, the sound coming deep from his chest, almost like it was the giggle of the little boy in his broken soul rather than the man that had imprisoned him inside. "An alarm system," he said. "Morelli'll love that I bet." He grabbed a piece of toilet paper and a pen that was next to his foot and scribbled down an address. "I know a garage that'll give you a price."

Stephanie gently took the square from his large hand and padded softly past him into the bedroom, switching out her towel for an oversized T-shirt. "I heard you come in the door," she said. It sounded more like a question than a statement. "Picked the lock. Didn't think it was prudent to wake the super at this hour," he replied. He looked out the window, rain falling steadily outside. "I only do the Spider-Man shit in nice weather."

She nodded seriously. "Yeah, I can understand that. Morelli wrecked my screen," she said glumly. "Guess he in a hurry." She looked over at him and gave another small smile. "I've noticed that you only talk ghetto half of the time. What's with that?" She asked him. Ranger smiled. "I'm multilingual," he said.

Her smile grew. "I wish I was multilingual," she told him. "Maybe you'll pick up some ghetto talk if you keep hanging around me," He said gazing down softly at her beautiful face. He really stood only about five inches taller than her five foot five smal stature. He was kind of short for a guy, only coming to about five foot ten, five foot eleven if he stood ramrod straight, it's so lovely to be Latino, but his boots pushed him up to almost six foot one with their thick soles and slight heel.

He couldn't help but notice that she looked absolutely amazing right in that moment, her eyes dancing, her small body swimming in what looked to be a three x-large Metallica shirt. He had the overwhelming urge to touch her face, just to see if the smooth, alabaster skin felt as soft as it looked. Instead he kept his hands by his side as she walked him out, telling her good night at the door. "Call me again if he comes back, and lock the door behind me. And the window. I'll catch you later, babe," he told her.

«XX»

Ranger walked out of the building with a small, serine smile on his face. He hadn't gotten a _great_ look at her body, he hadn't wanted to be rude or predatory, but he'd seen enough that he would be having some raunchy dreams later. As he walked out into the dark parking lot, the soft rain catching on his broad shoulders, he looked up at her apartment and saw her standing by the window, watching him. He smiled and gave her a small wave, she returned the gesture. He got into the car and peeked up again through the windshield, and he could see her lock the window and turn to walk away.

He started the car and drove off into the night, wondering how much it would take for a nice girl like her, to give a guy like him a chance. He knew he wasn't really a thug, but he looked like it sometimes, talked and acted like it sometimes too. It was good for scaring bad guys into submission, but what if it scared her off? The thought made his breath catch in his throat. She seemed to like him, didn't seem intimidated or anything, but she didn't act overly affectionate either. Ranger didn't know what to do. It felt like the little boy inside of him was pounding his fists against the inside of his rib cage, begging to be let out. _Not tonight,_ Ranger thought softly. _Maybe soon though. Hopefully she'll like you too, Ricky, and not just the mask that I've locked you underneath,_ he told the little boy. Maybe she would be able to look past the mask and meet the soft hearted boy that lay trapped within the mysterious man. Hopefully.

«XX»

A/N: I honestly have I say that the shower scene is definitely one of my absolute all time favorite Steph and Ranger scenes. I always thought there could have been some subtle changes to make Ranger look not so, well he was kinda rude, so I made him seem as caring as I though he should've been, and I hope you guys don't think that I changed it too much or messed the scene up with the changes. Please review and let me know what you guys think, if I should keep changing things or maybe stick a little closer to canon. I think that I've done okay so far, but I haven't changed anything drastically yet. You guys seem to be liking it and that's the important part so your input is vital! Anyways, I hope you guys have a great day/night where ever in this terrible, beautiful world you may be. Until tomorrow, :)


	25. Assholes These Days

**NOTICE:**

This chapter contains quotes and plot references from _One For The Money_ by Janet Evanovich. All due credit goes to her for plot, quotes, and characters. I'm just filling in gaps. If you have not read _One For The Money_ , this chapter will give spoilers as to what happens in the book. You have been notified. Enjoy.

Chapter 25

Ranger didn't hear from Stephanie for another few days. He didn't want to call her, well he did, but he was afraid to. He didn't know what to say and he didn't want to be weird so he just left it alone. But eventually, after about four days, his phone chimed as he was sitting at his desk doing paper work. It was Stephanie.

"Yo," he answered.

"I have a problem," she said to him. He couldn't help but tease. "Are you naked?"

"No. I'm not naked."

"Too bad." She gave him a slight laugh. "Sorry," she said. "I'm calling because I have an FTA cornered in his house, but I'm not having a lot of luck at the _apprehension_ part of the deal."

"Would you mind to elaborate on the 'not having a lot of luck' part?" He asked. He was praying that she wasn't hurt. Hopefully the guy had just locked her out.

"He took my purse and kicked me out of the house," she said, sullenly.

"Don't suppose you managed to keep your gun then huh?" She sighed. "Nope, don't suppose I did. On the bright side though, it wasn't loaded," she said.

"Did you have ammo in the pocket book?"

"... _Shit_. I think there were a few bullets rolling around in there, yeah."

He repressed the urge to sigh. This complicated things. "Where are you now?" He asked.

"In front of the house, in the Jeep."

"You want me to come over and persuade your skip to behave, babe?"

"...Yes?"

"Good thing for you, I like being Henry Higgins. What's the address?" He asked.

Ranger heard her breathe a sigh of relief. She told him the address and he hung up the phone after telling her he'd be there in a few minutes.

«XX»

Ranger kept true to his word and pulled up behind the Jeep in only seven minutes. He stepped out of his Mercedes wearing a black baseball cap, tight black jeans, and a black, muscle clinging shirt, all completed with his signature black Doc Marten slip on boots. Stephanie got out of the Jeep, pulling her rain coat tighter around herself and stood watching him clip on his nylon gun belt and holster.

The holster was held to his leg with a black Velcro strap. After fastening it on and hostlering his gun, he clipped some cuffs to the belt. He then moved to the trunk of the Mercedes and got out a Kevlar vest, slipping in on and tightening it. He glanced at Stephanie and realized that she didn't have a vest on. He nearly smacked himself. _Of course not dipshit_ , he thought to him self. _You didn't tell her that she'd need one or where to even get one._

With his mental chastising put on hold for the moment, he grabbed an extra vest from the trunk and handed it to her. "Here," He said. "Put this on. The guy has a gun and we aren't taking chances. I forgot to tell you that you would need one of these but you really do. Good way to not get dead."

She looked at the vest a moment and then she gave a very slight smile, removing her rain coat and pulling it on. Ranger has to help her fasten the straps, but after that she was good to go. "How do I look?" She asked, striking a pose. Ranger laughed. "Fabulous, darling. Just fabulous," he said in a frenchie accent. She giggled at him and got out of the pose. They both sobered. "Who are we dealing with?" He asked.

"Lonnie Dodd. First time offender. Auto theft," she replied. "You got a photo?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec." She jogged back over to the Jeep and picked up the file, grabbing the photo and handing it to Ranger. He scanned the photo and nodded. "Is he alone in there," he asked, eyes cutting towards the house. "As far as I know, but I can't guarantee it," she said.

"The house have a back door?"

"Don't know."

"Let's find out."

They walked around the back of the house and sure enough, there was a back door. Ranger turned to Stephanie. "Okay, you stay back here alright? If someone comes out and heads towards the tracks, step out of the way. Don't engage," he told her. She nodded seriously. Stephanie slipped into the shadow of the shed that sat not five feet from the back of the house. She had a good view of the door and she would be hard to spot.

Ranger walked back tot he front of the house and stepped up onto the porch. He knocked on the door twinge before the door was flung open and a man said, "The fuck you want?!" Ranger looked at the man calmly. "Bond enforcement. I'm here to take you in to get rebonded," he said. "The fuck you are. I ain't going no where with you, pretty boy. You better get the fuck off my property before I put a bullet in your ass," Dodd growled, slamming the door in his face.

Ranger counted to three and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door again and there was no answer. He shouted a warning that he was coming in, and then kicked the door in. He took all of three steps into the house before he felt a stab of pain in his leg and heard the report from a gun. He went down for a moment, and looked up just in time to see Dodd run out the back door.

Ranger clambered to his feet and took off after him, blocking out the pain in his leg, not worrying about the blood. He ran outside and saw that Steph had tackled Dodd and was now standing over him, gun in hand, threatening to shoot if he moved. _Proud of you, babe,_ Ranger thought. He jogged over and out and knee in the center of Dodd's back, clipping cuffs around his wrists.

Stephanie called the police and then noticed the wound in Ranger's leg. "Oh my God!! Ranger are you okay?!" She asked, leaning down to see how bad it was. "I'm fine. I've had a lot worse, babe. It's just a flesh wound," he assured her. She was unconvinced but let the matter go, watching him closely. When the police and ambulance arrived, Dodd was shipped off to the lockup, and Ranger was whirled away to the hospital. "Call Al, from the garage and tell him to come get my car?" He asked Stephanie. She nodded and assured him that she would.

«XX»

 _Damn, getting shot sucks ass,_ Ranger thought. He couldn't help but think about the way that Steph had looked at him when she realized that he had been injured. She looked sad, guilty, scared, worried, and he thought he caught a tiny glimpse of true caring in her eyes. He couldn't be sure though, he was torn away and put on a gurney too quickly to tell. _I need to man up and ask her out,_ he told himself. _I need to just stop being nervous and do it._ Ranger kept thinking about it, and decided that as soon as she brought in Morelli, he would ask her out on a date.

Maybe they'd go to the beach, or go watch a movie, or even just get some ice cream and talk. He didn't care. His idea of a perfect date, was a date with Stephanie Plum. He just prayed that she would say yes when he asked.

«XX»

A/N: I'm so happy with this book. And I'm glad that you guys seem to be okay with me deviating from the original books. This story has been more than I could have ever hoped for so far, and I'm more than excited to see just how great it will be in the end. Please review and let me know if you liked the chapter, and have a great day/night where ever you are. Until tomorrow :)


	26. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**This Is Not A Chapter:**

A/N: I'm really really sorry guys, but I'm not going to be posting a chapter tonight. I need a "mental health day", I supppose. My family and I, well we don't exactly see eye to eye and we had an argument a few hours ago. _Normally_ this wouldn't have kept me from posting a chapter, as I'm used to having to deal with them, however, this fight hit very close to home because my father was upset about something that had to do with my brother.

My brother is my only sibling, and he's two years older than me. When we were kids, we hated, actually, _loathed,_ each other, but now, no matter how we act, we're always here for one another. My brother is my best friend. The cowboy to my Indian, you could say. My "father" on the other hand, is actually a man that has no legal rights of me. See, the man that got my mother pregnant is in prison, and he was, let's say... _not nice,_ to my mother. So, my mom married my "father".

He was a great guy when my brother and I were children, but I suppose somewhere along the way, he just changed. Now he's meaner than a bear with a thorn in _every_ paw, and I can't stand to be around him for more than an hour. He's not physical, he's just hateful as fuck. I don't like hateful people, I've never really been able to stomach them. I don't understand why people have to make others feel bad, when it making them happy, or just leaving them alone, is so much easier.

My mother is a lovely woman, and she and I have had a slightly rough, yet close relationship. I love my mom more than anything else. Don't worry though, my woman knows it ;) lol I'm just kidding. I don't always put my mother before _everyone/thing_ but I do try to always be there for her. My mom has been through a lot, and I wish I could take all her pain away, but I know, logically, that I can't. And that makes me pretty upset to be honest. All I can do is be there to tell her "I love you". And I do, I love her with all my heart, but I suppose that sometimes that just isn't enough to make her feel better.

Anyways though, now you now a bit about me and my life, but I'm still sorry about not posting. I'll probably do two chapters tomorrow to make up for it. Because you guys are the best and I feel bad because I know you were waiting for the next chapter. Once again, I'm really really sorry guys. I hope you guys have a better day/night than I've had. Until tomorrow


	27. What’s Your Name?

**NOTICE:**

This chapter includes quotes, characters, and plot references taken from Jant Evanovich's _One For The Money._ This chapter also references a scene that was included in the movie remake of _One For The Money._ If you have not read the book or watched the movie, this chapter may include spoilers for you. All due credit goes to Janet Evanovich for the quotes, characters, and (some of) the plot. I'm just filling in gaps and giving a good ending. You have been notified. Enjoy. 

Chapter 26

It was official. Stephanie Plum, was a fucking angel. Ranger has been in the hospital, recovering from the gunshot wound that he had revived curtesy of the one and only Lonnie Dodd. Ranger was upset about the wound, he had gotten shot by a lousy car theif for Christ's sake! And he was wearing a Kevlar vest. But did the idiot shoot him in the vest? No. Of course not. He was so chicken shit scared that he'd shot Ranger in the leg!

Ranger wouldn't take any of it back though. And he didn't blame Stephanie. It's was kind of his fault anyway. He hadn't been taking her as seriously as he should've been, and that caused her (and him) more trouble than was warranted for a simple take down. He felt guilty because he had neglected to teach her what she needed to know, and it easily could've been her that got shot. Luckily, it was his leg that had caught the bullet though.

Anyways, back to angel part. Stephanie Plum has managed to bring in Joe Morelli, _and_ clear his name in the process. All without Ranger's help. He was proud and shocked and he felt warm and fuzzy when he thought about how proud he was. He had been released from the hospital that day, and then that night, he had gotten a call to come and pick her up from the station and drive her to the hospital and home.

«XX»

When he got he call, he was automatically in worry mode. _Why did she need to go to the hospital? Had he hurt her? He'd kill that sonovabitch._ Once he called around though, he found out that it wasn't Morelli that had hurt her. Jimmy Alpha has shot her. In the ass cheek. And she had killed him. And before any of that, she had locked Joe Morelli in a meat truck with three dead bodies. And hauled him back to the pokey.

Ranger was so proud he felt, dare be said, _giddy._ He was over the moon. But he was also thinking about what he had told himself that he would do. On the way to the cop shop, he tried to think of a way to bring it up. Should he be casual? Direct? What should he ask her _for_? Coffee? Ice cream? A picnic? What's a good first date?

By the time he got to the cop shop to pick her up, he was none the wiser on his plan of action. He still didn't know how to do it. He'd never asked a girl out before and he was nervous as all get out. As he helped her into his Mercedes, he decided that he would just wing it. The most sincere words are words that aren't thought through right? Yeah. He was gonna wing it.

He drove Stephanie to the hospital and waited hole they dig out the bullet and put seventeen stitches in her left ass cheek. Ouch. They had given her a weak pain medication and had just numbed the area instead. They gave her a prescription for some pain pills and sent her on her way. They stopped by the pharmacy and got the pills and then headed on to Steph's apartment.

On the way there, Ranger accidentally hit a pot-hole on the road and it jarred her. "Owww," She yelped. "This shit hurts. Take it easy." Ranger smiled at her. "Getting stabbed is way worse," he said. It was supposed to make her laugh, but he realized that after he said it, it was stupid. He was about to bitch himself out when he heard it. He looked over, and sure enough, she was sniggering. He smiled so wide that his face looked as if it would split in two. She got the joke! She got _his_ joke! And she though it was funny!

"Sorry," she gasped. "That was probably meant to have been serious, but I can't help it. That was a good one." She started to fill out laugh. Ranger started to laugh with her. He loved the sound of her laugh. It was light and airy, like a cool breeze in the summer. It tinkled like little bells that were being shaken by a child. It was beautiful. One he had control of himself he spoke.

"No, it's okay. It was meant to be a joke. I wasn't sure if you'd get it or not though. After I said it though, I was afraid that it might hurt your feelings and make you feel like a wimp," he said. She laughed again. "I got it. It was a great joke. If that's the kind of stuff that comes out of your mouth all the time, then you should definitely talk more," she told him with a smile.

Ranger smiles at her again and took a deep breath. Here goes everything. "Hey uhm, I was wondering about something, by the way, and uh, I thought I should ask you," he stuttered. "Okay, what's up?"

"Uh, well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime? If you aren't busy. I mean, not like, work hang out but like, uhm, a-a,"

"A date?" She asked. "Uh, yeah. Like a date. It's okay if you don't want to though, because I know that you might not have time or what ever, but I was just wondering if maybe you would like to," he said softly.

She smiled at him and gave a small giggle. "I'd like that," she said. "You're a good guy and I'd love to get to know you. But only on one condition."

"Okay, what's that?" He asked eagerly. "I want to know the guy behind the mask. I don't want you to hide things from me and make me fall in love with a guy that isn't the real you. If we're going to do this, it's going to be real. Not a facade."

Ranger nearly choked and wrecked the car. "O-okay. I promise. Uhm, I don't think you'll like the guy behind the mask though, he's not...normal? He's pretty different and he's difficult to handle," he said, starting to lose hope. "Hey, from what I've glimpsed, I like him so far. And besides, normal is over rated. If I wanted normal I would've stayed with my ex husband, the cheating lawyer named Dickie. Who calls themselves _Dickie_. And by the way, what do you go by? I mean, besides Ranger," she said.

"People call me Carlos," he said. She studied him for a moment. "I didn't ask what people called you. I asked you what you'd _like_ to be called. I don't think Carlos suits you. And I don't think you like being called that anyway. So what do you _want_ me to call you?" She asked. He was shocked. No one had ever caught that before. No one had ever noticed that he didn't say what he called himself.

They had arrived at her apartment and he parked in the lot. He put his hands in his lap and looked down. "It's childish. And dumb," he said softly. She just looked at him, waiting for an answer. He glanced up and then looked back at his lap. "Ricky," he whispered. He had said it so softly that she had questioned if she heard right. But she knew she had.

"Ricky," she said it like a prayer, reaching out to run a finger down his cheek. "It suits you. It _is_ you. I like it. Why doesn't anyone call you that?" He glanced up at her and saw the curiosity in her eyes. "It's childish. Going through the military...well it would've been harder for a guy named Ricky. It was already hard enough for a guy named Carlos. And then after that," he shook his head. "Well, people got used to calling me Carlos and Ricky was a forgotten thing. My mother still calls me Ricky, but I don't speak to her very often. Everyone else, they just call me Carlos or Ranger."

She watched him as he spoke. "There's more though isn't there? Carlos, I've seen a bit of him, and Ranger is a totally different person. But Ricky, I don't think I've met him yet. I think you're all different. And the names are how you separate them. Carlos was a young soldier, Ranger was a ranger and is now a bad ass bounty hunter, but who is Ricky?" she asked him.

He had never looked at it that way, but it was true. "Ricky was the child. He was the little boy that was too small and had too long hair and inbetween skin. He was the little boy that got beat up for liking flowers. Ricky was me, but I changed a long time ago. Ricky wouldn't have made it through basic training, or rangers training, but Carlos could. So I had to change," he told her.

She slowly shook her head. "No. No I don't believe that," she said softly. "You didn't change. You just locked Ricky away. He's still there, inside of you. And I want to get to know him. I don't want Ranger or Carlos. I want Ricky. And I'm pretty sure he was the one that wanted me too."

At the sound of his name, this little boy in his soul shouted and screamed and pounded to be free. _Let me meet her!! She wants **me**!! Let me out!! _He screamed. Ranger closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He decided that he would let Steph meet Ricky. And there was no better time than the present. "Are you in pain?" He asked her, still looking at his lap. "Not a lot. Why?" She asked.

Finally he looked up and turned to met her eyes. "You wanna go get some ice cream with me? I need a snack," he said. She smiled widely. "Okay. Let's go."

«XX»

A/N: Ahhhhh!! Steph is gonna meet Ricky!! I'm so excited! I know you're probably exited too, and I wanted to thank you guys so so much for all the kind words and support. It means the world to me that you care. And that means...it's a double chapter kind of day I think. You guys made me feel better, so now, this is a thank you.


	28. Change Of Perspective

**NOTICE:**

This chapter will be the start of the deviation from the Plum Series. Janet still owns the characters and any quotes included, and maybe later on she'll help with the plot, but for the time being, this is my own. You have been informed, and now, you may enjoy. 

P.S: Ricky's inner thoughts/shouts will be in _italics._ Rangers will be underlined. Just to help keep them separate. 

Chapter 27

Ranger was a nervous wreck. He hadn't let Ricky out in so long, what if he just busted out crying and made himself look dumb? Ranger was starting to think that this may be a bad idea. _No! Let me out! You promised! I won't cry!! I swear!_ Ricky shouted. Jesus. It's like I have multiple personality disorder or something. I'm officially crazy, Ranger thought.

Luckily, Ranger knew of a little ice cream shop that stayed open until eleven. It was ten now, and Baskin Robbins was closed. However, The Malt Shop, was not. He parked in the lot and went to open Stephanie door. He helped her out of the Mercedes and walked her inside. "Do you mind grabbing a table? I'm gonna go to the restroom really quick," he said.

She searched his face and apparently found what she was looking for because she smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll wait," she said. Ranger smiled back and turned to go to the restroom. It was empty and he heaved a sigh of relief. Hallelujah. He put his hands on the sides of the sink and looked at his face in the mirror. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Alright man. Show time. She's waiting for you.

He took a few more calming breaths, and then he felt the change. He felt all the walls he had built come tumbling down. The emotions crashing like waves, the tide catching his breath. Tears fell down his face but he wiped them away. He opened his eyes. He looked into the face of a boy that he hadn't seen in a long time.

It wasn't like he was a different person, per say, but it was like his out look had changed. He was no longer indifferent to everything. The colors were more vibrant, the sounds sharper, the lights brighter. He felt so many emotions. Things he hadn't felt since boot camp. Things he hadn't even thought of since Columbia. But the strongest emotion, the most predominant at the moment, was excitement.

 _Stephanie is waiting for me!_ He thought. He smiled. _I hope she likes me..._ Ricky quickly splashed some water in his face and stepped out of the bathroom. Stephanie was sitting at a booth by the front window, watching the cars pass. "Hey, sorry. I uh, I needed a minute," he said softly. She looked up shocked, she hadn't heard him walk up. She had been thinking.

Looking into his eyes, she knew that she was now talking to Ricky. The mask was gone and emotions fluttered across his face. His eyes seemed brighter and he was interested in everything all at once. "It's okay. You want to get some ice cream now?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "What's your favorite?" He asked as they walked to the counter.

"Rocky Road. Yours?" She liked this version of him. He smiled more and now he was even starting a conversation. Yes, she decided that she liked Ricky. "I like cookies and cream," he said. "But only certain brands. Sometimes it tastes too much like cream, and not enough like cookies. I like just regular chocolate too." She smiled at him. She resisted the urge to giggle though. He was so cute, but she didn't want him to think that she was laughing at him.

"Chocolate is good. I've only had cookies and cream a couple times though. It must have been the wrong brand though because like you said, it tasted too much like cream and not enough like cookies," she said. He nodded. "This place has the best. If you want, you can try some of mine. Or you can get some of your own. I'll pay," he said. He looked so excited for her to try it.

"I'll try some of yours if you don't mind? I wouldn't want you to buy any for me and then I not like it." He nodded his head. "Yeah, that's okay. I think you'll like it though," he said. They reached the counter and they both decided on waffle cones with two scoops each. Steph got her rocky road and Ricky got a chocolate on bottom and a cookies and cream on top, so Steph could try it.

They went back to their booth and Ricky he'd out his ice cream. "Here ya go," he said. She smiled at his enthusiasm. and tried the ice cream. "Wow, that is really good," she said. "That doesn't even taste like the stuff I've tried before." Ricky grinned. "Yeah. I told you they had the best. It's awesome. If you want some that tastes this good from the store, you have to get it in the card board box instead of the plastic container. I can't remember the brand, but the cardboard box is good too," he told her.

«XX»

While they ate their ice cream and talked, Stephanie couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She was so glad that she had pushed for him to take off the mask. The man underneath was so amazing. You could easily tell that he was still a little boy at heart, but he wasn't naive or overly childish. He was just hyper and enthusiastic. He was a breath of fresh air.

Ricky was so glad to finally let himself go around Stephanie. He was hyper and probably being annoying but she just smiled and looked at him with that soft look. He was having a great time, they were talking and laughing and she seemed to really like him. She laughed at his jokes and even told some of her own (She was _hilarious_ by the way). He didn't want the night to end, but he knew that pretty soon her pain meds would start wearing off and she'd be getting tired.

"Are you ready to go home? I'm sure that your medication will start to wear off soon and I don't want you to be in pain," he said. She nodded and grabbed her purse. "Yeah, I guess I had better get home and get to bed," she said, with a sigh. Ricky walked her out and helped her into the car. The drive back to her apartment was filled with a comfortable silence.

He parked in her lot for the second time that night and looked over at her. "Would you let me walk you up?" He asked. She smiled and nodded, glad that he'd asked. They got out of the car and made their way inside. Instead of using the stairs, they waited for the elevator and ride up to her her apartment. He walked her down the hall and to her door.

"I had a really good time tonight, and I hope you had fun too. I haven't had a conversation like that in...forever," he said with a small laugh. "I had a great time Ricky. I haven't had a date like that in...forever," she said with a laugh of her own. Ricky looked at his shoes. "Would like to maybe go on another? This Sunday? We can go to dinner and dancing," he asked.

She looked apologetic. "No, I can't make it Sunday. I have dinner with my parents. You could come though? It wouldn't be an ideal second date but they'll have to meet you eventually anyways." He smiled. He had thought for a moment that her 'no' had meant that she didn't want to see him anymore. "That sounds great. What time should I pick you up?" He asked. "Be here about five forty five. My mother claims that everything is ruined if I get there a second after six so fifteen minutes gives us a bit of wiggle room."

Ricky laughed. "Good thinking," he said. "Well, I guess I should let you get to bed. Good night. And thank you for the company tonight," he said softly. "Thank you for showing me that good guys still exist. Good night Ricky." Ricky bent down and brushed a kiss across her cheek. Her alabaster skin smooth under his lips, warm to the touch. He couldn't contain the smile.

He pulled away and gave a small wave as he went toward the stairs. "See you Sunday," he said. She smiled and shook her head, walking into her apartment. He jogged doesn't he stairs and out to his car. She watched from the window. When he got into the car and looked up, she returned the wave he'd given her in the hall. He smiled as he stared the car and drove home. _Sunday dinner can't come fast enough_ , he thought.

«XX»

A/N: Sooo? How was it? Was it everything you hoped for? Review and let me now because I'm so excited to have finally gotten to this part. I've been bouncing ideas around for a week and this is my favorite version. I want to thank you guys again for all the support and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Until tomorrow :)


	29. Mama Says

Chapter 28

Ricky had been running rampant since Friday. He had decided that he was done with the mask and the Carlos and Ranger. He didn't want to hide anymore. Of course, he still put up a front at work, gotta scare the bad guys ;), but when he went home, he watched tv, he played video games, he read some amazing books, he sketched, he painted, he started a small garden on his balcony. He did all the things he used to love, and found that he still loved them.

Sunday morning came fast and Ricky woke up with a smile on his face. He would see Stephanie tonight, meet her family. She had mentioned her family in passing a few times, how crazy they were, but Ricky didn't care. He could handle anything they threw at him, he was determined to have a good night.

Ricky left work early, going upstairs to his apartment at four so he would have time to get ready. He showered, brushed his teeth, combed his long hair, put on a pair of boxer briefs and stood in his closet. _I have nothing to wear, nothing!_ he thought. He gazed up omg his closet in worry. He knew that probably Stephanie wouldn't want him to wear black, but he didn't have very many colorful things. When he had started going by Ranger, he had completely suppressed himself, he didn't buy anything that had expression. He didn't buy anything that had _color._

He knew that he would have to wear jeans, that was the only type of pants that he had with color. He didn't own khakis, they made his butt look big. So he grabbed a pair of light wash jeans and looked at the few colorful shirts he had. He had a grey AC/DC shirt with red and yellow accents. It was pretty old and super soft, but he didn't want to look lazy or slouchy. He had an electric blue sweater but he didn't want to look overly flamboyant, he already had Jesus hair that went a quarter way to his ass anyways.

He had a purple v-neck t shirt that made his chest and arms look good, and a red flannel. Don't ask. He went through a lumberjack phase when he was in his twenties, okay? It was a dark time. However, if he layered the flannel on top of the AC/DC shirt, he could wear his timberland boots, some earrings, and a nice bracelet and he would look like a fashionable guy with a good taste in music.

He decided to go with that. He would save the purple shirt for a beach date or something. He quickly pulled on the jeans and T-shirt, layered the flannel, and bent down to tug on his boots. He went to the safe and pulled out his gold and diamond stud earrings, putting them in the first set of holes, and then some tiny light gold hoops, placing those in the second set. He then grabbed the thin gold bracelet that held the bullet casing of his first shot from a gun.

It was a casing from the 9mm Glock that he now cared everywhere. He had gotten it in college because his Abuela had worried that he would be attacked or something. He had long ago gotten the casing plated in gold, so that it would be stronger and would match the bracelet, and he had gotten a tiny heart and his initials engraved on the side in small print.

The gun had changed his life forever. The first time he went to a shooting range to learn how to fire it, he knew that he loved it. He had so much fun that day, and it had shocked him. He didn't like loud noises (still doesn't) and he didn't think that he would be comfortable holding something that could kill, but he had been able to let out his emotions in a different way and he had loved it. So, he decided that he would be a sentimental little bastard and keep his first casing.

After fastening the bracelet and taking a trip down memory lane, he walked to the bathroom to check his appearance. His long hair was hanging free and he didn't know what to do with it. He had let it air dry, so it had a slight wave, but wasn't frizzy. He decided to leave it down, but pushed some behind his ear. He didn't want to look like one of those weird emo teenagers. They were creepy in all the not cool ways.

He grabbed a denim jacket that matched his jeans and grabbed his keys. It was five thirty so he had fifteen minutes to drive to Stephanie's and pick her up. Perfect. He arrived five minutes early, standing at her door at exactly five forty, and knocked softly. The door swung open and he was greeted by the woman herself. She wore an outfit that was shockingly similar to his own.

She had donned a Metallica T-shirt instead of AC/DC and instead of timberland boots, she wore old, scuffed up, black leather combat boots. Her jeans were light wash as well yet hers had tears in the knees whereas Ricky's looked almost brand new. She wore round diamond studs while his were square, and her wrist held a small silver charm bracelet with tiny handcuffs on it.

She smiled and looked him up and down. "Hey Ricky. You look good, and oddly familiar..." she teased. He grinned. "Yeah, you too...I wonder why?" She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on in. I need to put on some mascara and grab a jacket and my purse," she said. Ricky stepped inside her apartment and stood in the living room. Her home was small, yet still spacious.

She had a worn couch and a small tv and a coffee table that was scuffed almost as badly as her boots. She had no photographs hung, yet there were a couple books and dvd cases lying around. Her home looked comfortable. It seemed, warm? He didn't really know how to describe it, but he liked it.

After three minutes, Steph came walking out of the hallway, war paint on, jacket in hand and on her way to get her black messenger bag. "I'm ready. Let's get outta here before we make ourselves late," she said with a grin as she turned to lock the door after them. They walked down the stairs and out to Ricky's car. He had decided to drive his Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Ricky. I'm in love. With this car. I want it. I need it. It's like, like, an orgasm that's been painted black and set on wheels!" She said, eyes wide. He grinned. "I love this car. It's the first expensive car I bought. It looks mean huh?" She turned to gape at him. "Hells yeah it looks mean! She looks like she could eat someone!" She exclaimed. He laughed quietly, glad that she liked it as much as he did.

He walked to the passenger door and held it open for her. She settled into the seat and ran her hand along the dash while he closed her door. He jogged to the driver's door and climbed in, starting the car. Stephanie sunk down into the seat and groaned. "Ughhhh. This car is amazing," she said with her eyes closed. "I'm glad you like it, babe," Ricky said quietly. She smiled, not opening her eyes.

They arrived at her parent's house at five fifty five. Five minutes early. Stephanie opened her eyes after the car shut off and nearly started cussing a blue streak. Joe Morelli's truck sat in the driveway. "Babe? Are you alright?" Ricky asked softly. She glanced at him and her eyes softened. "Yeah, I'm okay, Ricky. You know who's truck that is, right? It's Morelli's. My mother is probably trying to set me up with him," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Ricky was suddenly really nervous. "But, but you don't like him like that right? The way you like me?" He asked in a worried voice. She whipped her around to face him. "Of course not! Joe Morelli is scum. He always has been and always will be. You're sweet, and kind, and have a huge heart. You're a total opposite. I would never go after a guy that him. You're my guy. The only the one I want," she said, placing a hand on his cheek while she ended her spill.

He smiled, looking relieved. "Okay. Good. You're the only woman I want by the way. Just so you know," he said. She laughed. "Okay. Good." They got out of the car and walked to the front door where her mother and grandmother were waiting. She had looked past Ricky while he was holding her door and noticed the shocked look on her mother's face. She had dropped it before Ricky saw it though.

"Stephanie, who's your guest? You didn't tell me that you were bringing someone," she said. "You never tell me these things. You should tell me!" Stephanie rolled her eyes and Ricky smiled and tried to keep from laughing. He held out his hand. "I'm Ricardo Carlos Manoso, ma'am. You can call me Ricky though," he said softly. She gave a small smile and shook his hand lightly.

"Well. I'm Stephanie's mother, Helen. And this is my mother, Edna. Please, come on in sweetheart. Don't be a stranger, now," she said nicely ushering then through the door, patting his shoulder softly. Stephanie looked like she had just seen a Martian. "What the fuck?" She said. Ricky looked at her. "What?" He asked. "I've never seen my mom actually like someone that quick. Or, well no offense, but I've never seen her even talk to someone that wasn't white."

Ricky snorted and shook his head. "Probably she just hadn't come into contact with anyone that wasn't white. This is a pretty white neighborhood, babe. And plus, it might help that my name is Ricky and I'm wearing flannel and earrings." Stephanie laughed. "Oh my god that's great! I like your flannel and earrings! They're cute!" She said. "Babe. That's my point. I look cute. That's why she didn't start hating. See, I'm a master mind. I planned this,"he said with a smug look.

She gave him a look that said, 'bitch really? Puhleeze.' "What?" Ricky asked. "You did not plan that. I'd bet money that you wore that because you wanted to shock me by wearing color, and this was the best option you had. But then, because the T-shirt looks kinda faded, oh decided that you didn't wanna look lazy so you put the flannel over it and wore nice jeans and jewelry!" She sassed. Ricky's face looked like a kid that had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Whatever," He said lowly. She laughed again. "Awh, don't pout. I appreciate the effort, I really do. But I also want you to know that you could've worn black. I don't want to change you. I like you for the person you are. Clothes don't change anything except how sexy you look," she said with a wink. He blushed lightly and looked away. "Thanks?" He said.

She grinned and grabbed his hand, again. "C'mon. I want you to meet my dad," she said and she drug him to the living room. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Ricky. Ricky, this is my daddy." Frank Plum looked up from the television and stood from his chair, sizing Ricky up. Ricky stayed calm and held out his hand. "My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Ricky is my nickname. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," he said in a quiet but strong voice. Frank stared at him a moment, and finally shook his hand. "Name's Frank," he said. "You hurts my pumpkin, you die. Understood?"

Ricky smiled. "Sí. Comprendé, senor. I understand." Frank looked shocked and mildly confused. "What the hell? Are you black or Latino? I thought you may have been black, because your skin's so dark, but your hair is straight and now you're speakin Spanish," He said. Stephanie looked embrassed and like she was about to jump her dad's bones. Ricky's laugh made her stop though.

"I'm Cuban, Sir. Well, I mean my race is Cuban, but I was born and raised in the states. I am dark for a Cuban though, I always have been. I appreciate you asking instead of assuming though. Its refreshing," he said. Stephanie looked and smiled, shaking her head. "You're a fucking idiot. Let's just go eat," she said. Ricky smiled and held her hand as she lead him to the dining room. And there sat Joe Morelli.

"Hey Cupcake," He said with a smirk. "Who's the brother?" Helen gasped, Stephanie looked like she was going to shoot him, and Ricky said, "I'm Cuban,dude. Babe, who's the snowflake?" Stephanie stared at her boyfriend for a good thirty seconds and then busted out laughing, Edna came next, Frank soon after and then even Helen was trying to hold in the giggles. Morelli looked like he was going to explode.

Stephanie finally calmed down and looked back to Ricky. "Nobody to worry about, baby," she told him. He shrugged and pulled out a chair for her, then took a seat in the one beside it. Helen collected herself and brought the food to the table. "I've made baked chicken and greens and we're having chocolate cake for desert. I hope that's alright, sweetheart?" She asked Ricky. "Yes ma'am," he said in his quiet voice. "It sounds wonderful and smells even better."

Helen smiled and took her seat at the head of the table, across from her husband. Frank was the first to make his plate and then the dishes were passed around. After everyone had made their plates, they started eating. All except Ricky. He bowed his head and put his hands in his lap, causing everyone to stop and stare. Stephanie smiled and grabbed his hand, bowing her head as well. He whispered a short prayer, asking the lord to bless their food, and Stephanie said amen with him as he finished. He looked up and smiled at her, grabbing his fork.

Ricky had never been super close to God, but growing up in a Spanish Catholic home had left its mark on him. No matter how close you were to God, or how many Sunday's you went to church out of a month, you always bow your head and pray before eating your dinner. Ricky had started to eat as if nothing happened, picking up some green beans on his fork, but paused when he realized that everyone was looking at him. "I'm sorry?" He said nervously. Stephanie have a short, quiet laugh. "You're fine Ricky. They aren't used to people praying before eating. We've never done that in this house before," she said with a smile. "Oh," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you..."

Helen spoke up then. "Oh nonsense! I'm not offended. Just surprised I suppose. I've never met a young man with such manners. If you don't don't mind me asking though, what is your religion?"

"I was raised Catholic and still follow the beliefs, but I haven't been to mass in a while. I've never been especially close to God, but my mother always made my family pray before dinner and I guess it's just a sort of habit now," he explained. Helen nodded and gave a smile. "Well," She said. "That's a very good habit to have."

Morelli looked like he was going to have steam coming out of his ears at any moment. "So Cupcake," He said. "How long have you and... _Ricky_ been talking?" Stephanie rolled her eyes again. "We aren't _talking_ Morelli. We're _dating_ and we met before I even brought you in. What's it to you?" She sassed. "I was just wondering how quick it's take you to get rid of him when you fall for me," he said with his stupid smug smirk plastered across his face.

Stephanie gripped her fork like a life line. "Okay, Morelli. First of all, I'm _**never** _going to fall for you. And second, I'm never going to leave Ricky. He'd have to get a restraining order on me first. So how about you fuck off and go bum dinner off your own mom," she said. Morelli was turning some real interesting shades of red and purple by then and stood up, slamming his chair back, and stomped out.

"Finally," Steph breathed, rolling her eyes one last time for good measure. Ricky laughed quietly. "I'd never get a restraining order on you, babe. You can stalk me all you want. Promise," he said with a grin. Stephanie looked at him for a moment and laughed. "Good to know, Ricky. Good to know."

They finished the rest of their dinner calmly. And Helen sent leftovers home with them. While hugging Stephanie goodbye, she whispered in her ear. "You'd better bring him back. He's a gentleman. And he prays before eating!" She exclaimed quietly. Steph laughed. "I know, Mom. I will. Bye," she said. Once she and Ricky were back in the Turbo, she decided to ask his thoughts. "I like your family," he said. "Your mother is nice, your father is a good amount of protective, but your grandmother groped me. Over all though, that's a good two out of three." Stephanie laughed. "Yeah, I should've warned you about Grandma Mazur. She's a wild one."

Ricky laughed too. "Yeah. She's something alright," he said. They arrived at Stephanie's apartment and he walked her up again. "Thank you for letting me meet your family," he said. "They were nice and I had a good time." Stephanie smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for putting up with them. And me for that matter. I had a good time too."

"Would you like to go running with me in the morning? If you really want to do the whole bounty hunting thing, you're going to need the stamina. I don't want you to be in any more danger than absolutely necessary," he said. She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I understand that. I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked. Ricky grinned. "Bright and early, Babe," he said.

She reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss. "Good night," she said. "Good night," he whispered. She went into her apartment and locked the door and Ricky went down stairs in a daze. _She kissed me. On the mouth_ , he thought. He grinned like an idiot the whole way home. _Stephanie Plum, here I come._

«XX»

A/N: I'm glad that you guys like the last two chapters! This one is kind of a Morelli basher, but fuck that guy. He's an a-hole anyways. Never did like him. Also, I'd like to say that the prayer before eating thing is a habit that I have and it's weird. It freaks my friends out all the time and they feel guilty or whatever for eating while I say "Lord, please bless the food, amen" and I'm like, guys, I haven't been close to God, since, well ever, so don't worry about it. But as I've mentioned before, I've grown up in a tiny little southern town on the boarder on Tennessee and Kentucky, right smack dab in the middle of the Bible Belt. My mamaw would beat the shit out of me if I ever touched my dinner without a prayer. That woman prays over McDonald's if that's what she's eating. It's crazy. But at the same time, I guess it is a good habit. I've never been super churchy or close to God or anything, but when you're from my town, you pray before dinner. So that's where I got that part f the story from. Please review and let me know what you think. I decided to make Helen Plum a good mother because Ricky has already dealt with shitty parenting in the past and I felt that he doesn't need to deal with more. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day/night where ever you are. Until tomorrow :).


	30. Too Early For This Shit

Chapter 29

Ricky got up especially early the next morning, before his alarm had even sounded and started to get ready. It was 0300 and he was ready to go. He knew that Stephanie probably wouldn't appreciate being woken up this early so he puttered around his apartment, killing time. He had a bagel and some fruit with cream cheese as his breakfast and then started getting ready. He shaved but decided to forgo a shower as he would need another later anyways.

He dressed in black ball shorts and a black sleeveless T-shirt and donned his red and black nike running shoes. He put his hair into a bun, it made it easier, trust him, and decided that he was ready. It was now about 0345 and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get Stephanie out of bed until at least 0500. He had an hour to kill. He decided to go down to the Rangeman gym and do some weight training before the run.

He walked into the gym and proceeded to do a shortened version of his normal workout. He did some bench presses, lunges, sit ups, chin ups, and squats. When he looked up at the clock for the millionth time, it was finally 0450. He decided that he could easily get to her apartment in ten minutes and went in his way. He decided to take one of the Cayennes because he didn't want his precious Turbo to smell like body odor after the ride back.

He got to her door at 0500 on the dot and knocked loudly. He banged on the front doo for about five minutes to no avail and decided to let himself in. He picked the lock and disengaged the safety chain, silently letting himself in. He tiptoed to her bedroom in the dark and stood in the door way, watching her sleep. She was peaceful, she looked warm and cuddly and Ricky wanted to just snuggle up with her rather than go running, but he knew that she needed to start getting into shape if she was going to be a bounty hunter.

Actually, she needed to be healthier even if she wasn't going to be a bounty hunter. He didn't want her to have to deal with any health issues. The thought of his Babe developing diabetes was what finally drove him to waking her. "Babe? Get up. It's time to go running," Ricky said quietly, touching her shoulder. She rolled over and mumbled in her sleep, snuggling deeper into the covers. "Babe," he said a little louder. No response. He sighed.

Ricky bent over her and shook her shoulder. "Babe, it's time for our run. Come on lazy bones, get up," he said. She grumbled again and her eyes started to flutter open. She caught sight of him in the room, but didn't recognize him and freaked out. She grabbed her pillow and hit him upside the head with it. "Ow, babe," he said. She gasped. "Ricky? Dear Lord. I thought you were a murderer!" She exclaimed.

Ricky chuckled lightly. "Nope. Just a guy trying to wake you up so we can go for our run," he replied. She shook her head and looked at the clock. "At five fucking twenty in the morning? Jesus. What kind of crack are you smoking, dopeman. You look all bright eyed and bushy tailed and the sun isn't even up yet," she grumped. He laughed at her. "I'm not on crack. It's called the reminesce of the military lifestyle. Come on. Let's go," he said. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning and Stephanie couldn't find it in her to say no to him.

"Alright alright. I'm comin, Ralphy. Calm down. Or _I'll_ shoot your eye out," she said teasingly. Ricky laughed at her. She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to take care of business. Ricky say in the living room, doing some stretches. After ten minutes she emerged from the back of the apartment, wearing some shorts, a tank top and some tennis shoes. She had put her hair is a loose messy bun that flopped when she walked. "Alrighty. Let's get this over with," she said.

Ricky smiled and walked out the apartment with her in tow. Once they were outside on the sidewalk, he showed her some stretched and they got ready to take off. They set out at an easy jog, even though Ricky wouldn't have if he was by himself. He wanted to make Stephanie like running, not hate it more than she already did. They ran about three miles out before Stephanie doubled over, gasping for breath. "Jesus," she said. "I thought we were going on a fucking run, not a cross country sprint." Ricky laughed at her exaggeration.

"Babe, we've only gone three miles. We haven't yet cleared the country," he told her. She smiled and tried to catch her breath. He nice she had taken her but of break, they started back to her apartment. They stood outside on the sidewalk and did some more stretches, cooling down. Stephanie was soaked in sweat and her face was as red as if she'd just completed a triathlon. Ricky was covered in a thin sheen, barely out of breath. He appeared to be perfectly fine.

"What the fuck? How are you not dying? I'm dying Ricky. This is some bullshit," Steph said. Ricky smiled and shook his head. "Babe, I went through special forces. You think that a six mile run is gonna bring me down?"he said. "Six miles?? I ran six fucking miles? I deserve a doughnut," she said incredulously. Ricky laughed at her. "Why? You'd be ruining all the hard work."

"No," she said. "I'd be rewarding myself. I deserve a reward after that." Ricky smiled as he shook his head. "What are you up to today?" He asked her. "Gonna pick up a couple skips, go grocery shopping, and chill out I guess," she said. "Would you like to do a job with me tonight? Me and my guys are running a decorating job and I think it'd be good for you to tag along," he said. She thought for a moment. "You do decorating?" She asked.

"Not the conventional type, but don't worry. My kind is more fun," he answered. She smiled and agreed to come. They said their good byes and Ricky got into the Cayenne, heading home to take a shower. Stephanie would be in for a shock tonight.

«XX»

A/N: So I know this chapter is short but I'm already half asleep and I'm just so tired. By the way, I'm going to get my glasses in the morning. I'm really excited. Please review and let me know what you think and have a great day/night where ever you are. Until tomorrow :).


	31. Live Up To It

**NOTICE:**

This chapter includes quotes and plot references to Janet Evanovich's _High Five_. All characters and quotes belong to the lovely Ms. (Mrs?) Evanovich as does some of the plot of this chapter. I'm just filling in the gaps. You have now been notified. Enjoy. 

Chapter 30

Ricky loved doing decorating jobs. It was a good way to take out frustration and he always had a good time with his guys. He wasn't sure what Stephanie would think, but from what he had seen so far, she liked to fight. She was stubborn and rough, he liked it. She was a spitfire for sure. That's not to say that she wasn't sweet and nice when she wanted to be, she was. But boy oh boy, when she got mad...you better step aside before you lose a body part.

He called her later in the day and told her to be ready by eight. "Wear something black," he'd said. She had agreed to be ready and waiting by eight and he was excited to see how she did. Ricky was taking his normal team on the redecorating job and they all piled into the blacked out Range Rover that he had. It was a tough fit, considering that Bobby and Lester were sharing the back seat with Tank. Ricky left the passenger seat for Stephanie.

He pulled into her lot at seven fifty seven and waited. At eight on the dot she slammed out of the building's back door, wearing black skinny jeans, a black nirvana shirt, and her scuffed up combat boots. "Damn," Lester said from the back seat. "Mine," Ricky growled. Stephanie opened up the passenger door and froze when she caught sight of the three men in the back seat. "This is your decorating team?" She asked. Ricky smiled. "Yeah. How come?"

"No reason. I'm not judging. I mean, hey, that guy with the green eyes probably has great taste. In...something," she said. Ricky laughed. Stephanie smiled at him and climbed in. "Alrighty. Where are we off to, Ricky baby?" She asked. The three men in the back seat did double takes and then shared a look with each other. _Ricky baby?_ they thought. "An apartment building on Sloan street. Gonna do some house cleaning," he said. Sloan street ran parallel with Stark, two blocks over. Not the best neighborhood.

They arrived at the building and parked in the lot. Everybody piled out of the car and stood around the trunk. Ricky started handing out Kevlar vests and black jackets that had SECURITY printed along the back of the shoulder in white. "Kevlar? Damn it. Am I gonna get shot?" Stephanie asked him. "Probably not. It's just a precaution," Ricky said. Stephanie sighed and looked up at the building. "Does this cleaning involve people? Or just...things?" She asked.

Ricky looked at her for a moment. "Right, of course. You know there's a legal process to evict people right? That's a thing," she said. Ricky shrugged. "Land lord hired us," he said. "Legal process is taking too long. He wants the people shooting up in 3C out. Their harassing the kids in the building. He wants them out yesterday." Tank decided to speak up. "Think of it as community service." Lester and Bobby nodded. "Yeah. Community service," they said. Steph nodded. She could see that. "So we _aren't_ going to get in trouble, right? Im gonna be bummed if we get arrested. I hate getting arrested," she said.

Lester laughed. "Damn. You really don't like fun huh? You don't like getting shot, don't like getting arrested. Next thing ya know you're gonna be saying that you don't like to get drunk or something," he joked. Stephanie pulled her bitch face #3. "Oh haha. The green eyed George Lopez. You're a real hoot, pal," She snarked. Ricky snorted and tried to contain his laugh.

Lester pulled an offended face. "George Lopez is Mexican. I'm Cuban, thank you very much," he said indignantly. "Yeah? You're also an idiot. Go choke on a quesadilla," she said. Ricky couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed so hard that he was bent double. "Babe, that was racist as hell," he gasped. "No. It was me putting an asshole in his place. You're Cuban, and I like you. I have nothing against the race. I have something against the moron that thinks I'm boring just because I don't like to be wounded or help captive," she told Ricky.

Bobby was smiling and Tank was giving a ghost of a smirk. They liked her. Bobby held out his hand. "I'm Bobby Brown. Rangeman Medic," He said. Tank held out his hand. "Tank. Rangeman's right hand man and second in command," he said. And finally, Lester. "Lester Santos. Comedic Relief and cousin to Ranger," he said with flourish. Stephanie shook all of their hands. "My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm a new BEA and Ricky is my boyfriend. Nice to meet you, gentlemen," she said.

The guys looked at each other and did their ESP thing. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Shocker," she said. Ricky laughed. Lester nodded. "I mean, yeah kinda. I don't think Ricky's ever had a girlfriend before. Kinda caught me off guard, Beautiful," he said. Ricky's cheeks tinged pink. "Shut up and choke on a quesadilla, Lopez," he snapped. Bobby snorted and Lester pouted. Ricky turned his attention to Stephanie. "I forgot to tell you, but did you remember to bring your gun?" He asked her.

She smiled and a look of pride crossed over her face. "Yes I did. And I even loaded it too. Take that Batman," she said triumphantly. Ricky grinned and nodded. "Alright. Let's do this," he barked. They entered the building and climbed up two flights of stairs, going to apartment 3C. They arrived at the apartment door and Ricky listened. Ricky and Lester held their guns at the ready, Tank, Bobby, and Stephanie flattened themselves against the wall. Tank and Bobby held mag lights and Stephanie kept her gun in her belt, but rested her hand on the butt of it.

They were all silent. After a moment, Ricky pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock. He started to open the door, but it caught in the security chain. He took a couple steps back and angled his shoulder towards the door, slamming it against the wood right where the security chain met the door. The door popped open and Ricky was in first. "Security!" He yelled.

There was chaos everywhere. Light flicked on and half naked people scrambled to get away. Women were schreeching and men were cussing, everyone panicking. Ricky and Lester caught some of them, cuffing them and sitting hem against the wall. Tank and Stephanie went room to room gathering and cuffing a couple more, bringing them back to the main room. Eight people in all.

Bobby was fighting with a guy, pushing him into the living room and trying to cuff him. They guy was going berserk, flapping his arms to avoid the cuffs and screaming at the top of his lungs. "You can't do this you fuckers! This is private property! I'll call the goddamn police!" He bellowed. He pulled a knife from his pocket and flicked it open, holding it out in front of him, eyes wild. Tank walked up behind him, grabbed the back of his shirt, and threw him through the window.

Ricky and the rest of the guys didn't look disturbed, but Stephanie was kind of freaked out. A groan was heard and she walked over to the window, peering out. She called a hand over her heart. "Oh thank God! He's on the fire escape! I though you'd killed the bastard!" She exclaimed in relief. Tank looked over her shoulder and put the window. "Damn. You're right. Fire escape caught him," he said. Stephanie turned to look at him and laughed.

"Maybe next time, big guy," she said, patting his shoulder. He gave her a small grin. Lester and Bobby corralled the bedraggled tenants out into the hallway and down the stairs. Stephanie turned to Ricky. "What happens now?" She asked. "Brown and Santos will take them to the meth clinic and drop them off. We're gonna strip the apartment of everything that isn't nailed down and then the landlord will hire someone to come tomorrow and clean," he said. "What's gonna keep them from coming back?" She asked. Ricky just looked at her.

"Right," She said. The apartment was an absolute disaster zone. Used needles, food wrappers, filthy towels, and empty soda cans littered every surface. There were some torn and stained mattresses pushed against one wall in the living room, and the whole place had a horrible stench of body odor, piss, pot, and something that nearly made her gag. Lovely property, indeed.

Tank, Ricky, and Stephanie got to work. They filled garbage bag after garbage bag and loaded the mattresses onto a truck with the filled bags. It was nearing seven in the morning when they finally went through with the broom for the last time. Ricky put his SEALS hat on Stephanie's head and placed a kiss on top of it, giving her a "congratulations" smile. Tank drove the truck to the dump and Lester and Bobby took the first shift in the lobby. Ricky and Steph went out to the Range Rover and he asked her where to go.

"Let's get some breakfast," she said with a tired yet happy smile. "Okay," He said, returning her expression. They drove over to a diner that was about six blocks away and sat at a booth in the back. "So, how'd you like it?" Ricky asked. Stephanie thought for a moment while she scanned the menu. "It was fun. Not really my typical scene, but I didn't hate it. Probably I wouldn't want to do it again, especially if Tank keeps throwing people out of windows, but it was nice to spend the night doing something crazy with you," She replied.

Ricky grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it was nice. And it's okay if it's not your favorite thing. There's lots of other crazy things for us to try," He said. She laughed and they ordered their food, falling into a comfortable silence as they ate. When they finished their breakfast, Ricky drove her home. He walked her up to her apartment and gave her a small kiss at the door. "Next time you wanna do something crazy, you know my number," he said with a small laugh. She smiled. "I do. Next time I'm up at midnight and looking for some chaos, I know who to call," she joked.

Ricky smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Get some sleep babe," he said as he turned to walk away. "You forgot your hat, Ricky," she said. He turned and gave her a soft look. "Keep it. It looks good on you," he said quietly. "It's a righteous hat," she said with a grin. "Live up to it, Babe," he said with a grin of his own. She walked into her apartment and closed and locked the door.

Ricky walked down the steps and thought for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time that he was this happy. He felt light and happy, he saw the world so differently now. He saw color again, for the first time in ages. He saw the sunshine, _her_ sunshine. She was the new light in his life, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her.

«XX»

A/N: I love this chapter. The SEALS hat is the cutest thing ever and I love that he gave it to her. It makes my heart happy. I know that in the book, she goes back later and does a security shift with Tank and shit goes sideways, but I didn't really want that to happen. I don't want to make Stephanie seem helpless and dingy. I want her to be strong and resourceful. That's not to say that she may not get into some trouble later, but right now, I like the way things are going. Please review and let me know what you think. Your feedback is my fuel and I love every single review I get. I read them all. Anyways, have a great day/night where ever you are. Until tomorrow :)


	32. Business And Man Buns

Chapter 31

Ricky had meetings all day today. He hates meetings. He hates talking in front of people and sitting there listening to them drone on about problems and bullshit. He just doesn't like meetings. So naturally, he thought of Stephanie and wanted to ask if she'd like to come tag along. He had recently found out that she had a business degree and he was going to use that as an excuse to need her there. In reality, he just didn't want to suffer alone.

It was fairly early in the morning, about seven, and he decided that he'd give her a call. He had to call twice before she finally picked up the third time. "Hello?" She said groggily. "Hey babe. Listen, I have meetings with some clients today, and I was wondering if you'd like to tag along? I would like to have your input on the design of their systems," he said. He bit his lip nervously as he waited for a reply. "...okay. Uhm, what's the dress code?" She asked. "Uh, business casual. The first meeting is at nine so I'll be at your apartment in about an hour. I'll bring breakfast," he said. "Mmkay," She said. Ricky hung up and shook his head with a smile.

 _She's already asleep again,_ he thought in amusement. He dressed in a black on black Armani suit and put his hair in a low ponytail. He shoved his feet into some uncomfortable dress shoes and he was on his way. He stopped at Starbucks and picked up coffees and muffins and made it to her building by seven forty. He grabbed the coffee and muffins and jogged up her stairs. Once he was at her door, he knocked loud enough tin wake her up, but not loud enough to disturb her neighbors.

After a couple moments, the door swung open and Stephanie flared at him. "Ugh. It's too fucking early. Why are you meeting clients at nine a.m.? Haven't you ever heard of a lunch date?" She grouched. Ricky gave her a smile. "Yep, and I have one of those today actually. I have a lot of clients and it would take too many days to only have lunch meetings," he said as he walked into the apartment. Stephanie looked him up and down.

"You look snazzy. Kind of uncomfortable though. You look like you want to stab yourself in the eye," she said observantly. "I hate suits and these shoes pinch my toes. I don't like client meetings. I'd rather be wearing my comfortable work gear, my comfortable boots, and getting shot at," He said seriously. Stephanie gave a sincere laugh. "Don't worry Ricky. I feel you on that one. Probably you'd like the meetings more if you were more comfortable. Come here," she said. She grabbed her coffee and walked to the bathroom, motioning him to follow. They walked into the bathroom and she stood behind him, looking over his shoulder and into the mirror.

"First off, your hair is going to give you a rockin head ache by noon. Low pin ups tend to get hot, uncomfortable, and start to pull at your scalp after a while. It'll give you a wicked migraine if you wear it longer than an hour," she informed him. She removed his leather tie and let his hair fall free, combing it slightly and running her fingers through it. "Honestly, you could wear it down, but if you want to put it up, I'd recommend a higher pony tail or even a classy man bun. Everybody likes a good man bun," she said with a smile.

"Well, I just want to look professional. I don't want to look like a sloppy idiot, or a stuck up paper pusher. I want to look like a business man. Classy and elegant and shit, but not too flamboyant or stiff," he told her. She nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I understand. How about I'll fix it real quick, and if you like it, we can put a little hair spray in it and call it green, or you can take it down and tell me to fuck off or try again. It's up to you though. It's your hair," she said. Ricky thought for moment.

She seemed to know what she was doing, so he nodded and prayed that she didn't make him look like an idiot. She smiled at him in the mirror and got to work. Ten minutes later, Ricky looked at his hair. She had given him a loose and kind of messy bun that sat just slightly lower than the crown of his head, and a few hairs that fell out around his neck line and face. He looked...like a model. It's was cool. It kind of looked rough and manly, but at the same time, it was contained and fashionable. He turned his head, giving it a good once over.

When he finished admiring his hair, he met Stephanie's yes in the mirror. "This looks good. How did you know this would look this good? And it isn't pulling or anything. It feels comfortable. Like when I put it in a messy bun to go running or something, but it looks a lot nicer. More...business-y," he said. She gave him a big smile, pride shining in her eyes. "Every woman knows hair. Plus, man buns are cool. They don't always look hippyish and weird. There are ways to make them look nice and fashionable. It goes really good with your face shape and jaw line. And it looks even better because you have a clean face. Most guys try to grow a beard and a man bun and they end up looking like big foot. Don't be big foot, shave your face," she said, shaking her head.

He laughed and nodded. "Okay babe. I promise I'll keep shaving. Don't suppose you could help with the show thing now?" He asked. She laughed. "No, I don't suppose so. Probably you're wearing the wrong size is all. Most dress shoes run weird sizes so you have to actually try them on, not just order them and deal with what you get," she said. Ricky nodded and made a mental note.

They added some hairspray to Ricky's hair and Stephanie took her shower and got dressed. She ended up wearing a back pencil skirt and white shirt with some three inch fuck me pumps and three coats of mascara. Okay, four coats. They left the apartment and walked to the Turbo, preparing themselves for a long day. Meetings are still boring, no matter how cormfortable you are.

«XX»

A/N: This chapter is kind of short I know, but I'll try to make up for it tomorrow. I spent the day with my brother today and we had a good time, we tinkered with his truck and just kind of hung out. I've missed him. We don't talk as much as we used to, we now live forty miles apart, which may not seem like much, but it is to us. We're used to being right on top of each other. Anyways though, I was happy to spend the day with him, but it was a bit tiring so I'll try to give you guys a longer chapter tomorrow, but for now, I hope this will hold you over. Please review and let me know what you think about Ricky and a man bun. I love the idea lol. Have a great day/night wherever you are. Until tomorrow :)


	33. Think Like A CriminalOr A Teenager

Chapter 32

Ricky and Steph were both dreading the meetings. Ricky because he didn't like to talk (except to Stephanie), and Stephanie because, well she didn't really know all that much about Rangeman. She wasn't sure exactly what she was here to do, but Ricky's ESP kicked in and he felt her anxiety.

"Babe, don't worry," he said. "You're just here to kind of take notes and give a little input when you feel the need. You aren't going to be designing whole security systems by yourself. Unless you want to that is." Steph gave a relieved laugh. "No, thanks though. I was worried that you'd expect me to be a total security expert or something," she said.

Ricky gave a small smile and shook his head. "Babe. Of course not. I'm just asking you to be there for some input. You have good thinking skills and you sometimes catch gigs that other people miss. You see different scenarios that I wouldn't even think of and you give outside the box solutions. Plus, most of my clients are men, and their wives are sometimes intimidated by the fact that I don't really have any woman working for me. You'll also be there as a buffer, someone that the women aren't so intimidated by," he explained.

She nodded, feeling more relaxed. Ricky steered the Turbo into a gated community and parked in the driveway of a mansion. A three story, monster of a 'house', if it could even be called a house. It looked more like a palace. The yard was immaculate and perfectly green, no bare or dead spots to be seen, and the large porch had Greek columns and the each story had at least four large windows, looking out on the street.

The house was painted a pretty, pale blue, the shutters and porch being a dark wood. The effect of the contrast was beautiful and sophisticated. It also screamed "MONEY". They got out the Turbo and walked the pathway to the front door. Ricky reached out and pressed the doorbell. A loud chime could be heard from where they stood and they only had to wait a moment before a man answered the door. "Mr. Manoso, nice to see you again," the man said, holding out his hand.

"Mr. Carpenter, nice to see you again as well. This is my acquaintance, Ms. Plum, she'll be here to give a woman's point of view and help cover all possible gaps in the security system. Stephanie, this is John Carpenter," he introduced. Stephanie gave a smile and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Carpenter. Please, call me Stephanie or Steph," she said in a polite yeet relaxed voice.

Mr. Carpenter shook her hand lightly. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure, Stephanie. Please, you can call me John. Come on in and we'll get started shall we?" He said with a smile. Ricky motioned for Stephanie to go inside first, giving her a supportive smile. She returned the expression and followed 'John' into the house, Ricky close behind.

They made their way to the den and sat. Stephanie and Ricky sat together on the couch and John took the chair across from them. "So, obviously you're looking for a security system for your house, but is there anything specific that you'd like to have the system cover or anything that you'd rather not have, such as cameras or motion sensors?" Ricky asked, going into business mode.

"Well, I'm not exactly worried about keeping people out," John said. "It's more that I've got a teenage daughter that I want to keep in. I'd like to have cameras inside and outside the house, but I also don't want to lose privacy. The motion sensors are still an option, but I'm not sure where they'd be placed. Depending on the placement, I may decide to leave them out."

Ricky nodded and Stephanie made a note to look at possible sensor and camera placements that wouldn't be bothersome or invasive. "Well, the sensors have the possibility of being put anywhere. Door ways, window sills, the walk way out front, the garage door. The list goes on. Some people have them placed on their stairs so that even if a someone where to get past the outside system, they'd be caught inside the house. You said that you were more interested in keeping your daughter inside though. Do you know how she's getting out?" Ricky inquired.

John looked frustrated and rubbed a hand over his face. "Not a clue. That's part of the problem. I know that she isn't going down the stairs and out the door, because most nights I'm awake and down here in my office until early in the morning. Even if I didn't hear her going out, I would surely hear her coming in. That means she'd be leaving from upstairs, but I can't figure out how she's getting from the second story to the ground without a broken ankle. Or neck," he said.

Ricky looked just as baffled but Stephanie had an idea or two. She wasn't the best or easiest teenager. If her parents had had the money, they probably would've gotten a security system too. "Would you mind showing me upstairs? I'd like to take a look at all the possible exits. The windows and perhaps balconies if you have any," Stephanie said.

John nodded and stood. "Of course, of course. If you can figure out how she's getting out, perhaps we'll be able to better figure out how to keep her in. Righ this way," he said. John led them up the stairs and to his daughter's room. There were two windows in the room as it was on the outside corner of the house. One window was directly in front of the door and the other was to the left, near the girl's bed. Stephanie walked to each window and opened them, leaning out and looking for something that could help the girl climb down safely.

Finding nothing at those windows she shut them and turned back to John. "Are there any other windows that she'd have easy access too? A bathroom window maybe?" She asked him. John looked perplexed for a moment but nodded. "There's a window in her bathroom, yes. It's right across the hall here, but the window is above the toilet and she's quiet short. I'm not sure how she'd reach it," he said.

John led them to the bathroom and sure enough, the window was above the toilet. However, the toilet had a solid lid that was made out of a pretty strong material. Strong enough to hold a small young woman. Stephanie closed the lid to the toilet quietly and stood on top of it, opening the window and looking out. There was a gutter right next to the window, and it looked pretty sturdy.

Stephanie said a quick prayer in her head that it would hold her and climbed out the window, shimmying down the gutter. She made it safely to the ground with ease, and turned around to find John and Ricky running out the front door. "How...? How did I not see that before?" John asked, shaking his head.

Stephanie gave a laugh. "It's okay, don't beat yourself up. Not many people would have. I used to sneak out a lot in high school so I'm kind of a pro, but to the untrained eye, it would seem that you couldn't even make it out the window. And most people would never think that a gutter could hold a person, but you'd be surprised. They're pretty sturdy, depending on what they're made of and how they're attached anyways. You've got to look at things like a locked up criminal. If you do, you'll find some way out, guaranteed," she said.

Ricky looked proud and slightly impressed and John looked shocked. He turned to Ricky, nodding. "Yeah, I can understand how she'd make sure there weren't any gaps. I've hypothesized for months and I would have never guessed that she used the bathroom window and the gutter. That was amazing," he said. Ricky gave a small smile and glanced at John from the side of his eye. "I'd like to see her think about break _ins_ instead of break _outs_. I bet criminals wouldn't even think of the things that she would," he said with proud amusement.

Stephanie blushed under the praise and rolled her eyes. "I was a juvenile delinquent, I'm not really ashamed to admit it. I never really did anything illegal, but I was good at getting in and out of the places I wanted to go. Luckily, I ended up keeping that as a hobby and choosing a different career. Prison jumpsuits aren't really my style," she said. John laughed and Ricky gave her his 1000 watt grin.

"Well, considering that you've saved me a lot of trouble and probably some money by figuring out how _my_ delinquent has been escaping, I'm glad that you felt jumpsuits weren't your style. I'd say that you've picked the right career as well," he joked. Stephanie laughed and nodded. "I'd say so too," she agreed. The three moved back into the house to finish the system layout and an hour later Ricky and Stephanie were pulling away from the house while John waved from he front porch.

"Babe, that was amazing. I wouldn't have even thought to check the bathroom for a window, much less check to see if a girl could actually get out of it, and I own a security company. Neither would my men, and I pay them to think of shit like that. You're better at this than you think. I'd like you to start looking over all the new systems, if you don't mind. Bounty hunting isn't super steady, and if I hired you on as an advisor, I could give you flexible hours. So when the hunting is slow, you could just get more hours with me and that way you'd have a steady income, and when there are more skips, you could just look over the accounts when you get a free minute," Ricky said.

Stephanie chewed on the thought for a moment. It made sense. He wasn't asking her to give up bounty hunting, he was just giving her something to fall back on when things got slow. "Would I have to work out of the building, or would I be able to take files with me? And how much do you pay?" She asked. Ricky was hopeful that the questions meant she was considering the job. "You'd have to have a space in the office to be based out of, but other than that I trust you to take the files outside the building. And payment is negotiable," he said.

Stephanie nodded to let him know that she'd heard him and continued to think. It had been a good fifteen minutes before she spoke up. "I'll try it," she said. "But if I'm doing a bad job or I don't like it, then the deal is off. I don't want a pity position and it I don't like the job, I _will_ let that be known. Is that understood?" Ricky grinned and gave a nod. "Yes. I understand perfectly babe. This is gonna be great," he said. Stephanie looked at him out of the corner of her eye and gave a reluctant smile, letting her serious face fade away. **This is gonna be great,** she thought.

«XX»

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and the direction that it points to. I want to have Stephanie more involved with Rangeman and I think that this was a good way to make a bridge to that. Also, I'm sorry but please excuse the typos, I didn't have time to really do a good edit. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope you have a great day/night where ever you are. Until tomorrow :)


	34. RangeWoman

Chapter 33

Ricky was excited that Stephanie had agreed to look over the systems for Rangeman. He had wanted her to become a part of Rangeman ever since he had got to know her. He knew that she would do great at his company and he had been trying to find a way to get her to be on board. Now that she's on board, he's going make sure that he doesn't drive her away.

Two days after she had agreed to look over the files, he asked her to come to Rangeman and have lunch with him. She had never been to his apartment, and he was almost nervous to let her see it. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it or anything, because isn't, but her apartment just seemed a lot warmer than his and he didn't want her to think that he was just bringing her into his bachelor's pad.

His apartment didn't have very many personal touches, no photographs or knickknacks, no blanket on the couch. Nothing that really made it homey. He had thought about personalizing it before she came over, but then he realized that he didn't have anything to personalize it with. His things were all scattered at other peoples houses. Most of the photographs he had had were still stored at his Mama's, his knickknacks and high school memoirs were at his Abuela's, and the few things that he had carried with him were now left at Celia's.

Once he had gotten out of Special Forces and decided to start Rangeman, he didn't even think about bringing personal items with him. He hadn't been in a good place then, photos and knickknacks hadn't been on his mind at all. Of course, now that he had decided to stop masking himself, there were more things that he had for down time, but he didn't know how to put them in sight without making his apartment look messy.

He had sketchbooks and some paintings and canvases, some books that he liked, a few movies in the entertainment center, and his flowers were out on the balcony. He didn't want to bring the flowers inside, he didn't want to take them out of the sun or putting them in a different temperature and risk them dying. He didn't want to hang his paintings because he didn't want to look conceded, and he didn't want to take his books out of the book shelves because he didn't want to look like a slob.

All in all, he decided to just leave it the way it is. _If she asks why it's bare then I'll tell her the truth_ , he thought. The apartment itself was very nice. Dark wood and light tile floors, white and earth toned walls, dark wood and leather furniture, lots of windows, new appliances. It was calm and sophisticated, but it seemed cold, like a picture in a magazine. Just a stage, not a home. _I'll decorate it,_ he decided. _Not now, but soon. I'll go get some of my pictures from Mama and when I fly down to Rangeman Miami I'll stop at Abuela's and Celia's and get some of my little knickknack things._

For now though, he wondered what to have Ella make for lunch. He didn't want to just have sandwhiches but he also didn't want anything super heavy. He decided that some grilled chicken salad and breadsticks would be good. Healthy, yet tasty and pretty light. He figured that he and Stephanie could eat and then they'd do all the paperwork to get her signed on as a Rangeman employee.

Ricky had changed out of his work clothes and instead wore a pair of light wash, straight leg jeans. Bootcuts were too wide and skinny jeans were just wrong, so he liked the straight leg pants, they were a good middle ground. He had also decided to wear his purple V-neck T-shirt and since they wouldn't be leaving the apartment, he was barefoot. His hair was loose and cascading in waves of silk along his muscular shoulders. He looked pretty damn good, if he did say so himself...hint: he did say so.

At noon, Stephanie came into the apartment with the fob that he had given her the other day. Ricky greeted her at the door. "Hey babe. You look beautiful," he said as he kissed her cheek. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue V-neck sweater that was cut low enough to see chest, but not low enough to see stomach. She kicked off her 3-inch heeled black ankle boots at the door and stepped further inside.

"Thanks Ricky," she said with a smile. She looked him up and down and licked her lips. "You don't look so bad either." Ricky gave her a smile and took her hand, leading her into the dining room. "Let's eat. We'll discuss business later babe," he said. He pulled out a chair for her at the table and pushed it back in as she sat. He grabbed their plates from where they sat on Ella's cart and placed one in front and Stephanie and one across from her.

"What would you like to drink, babe? I have wine, beer, water, and maybe some tea or juice," he said. She smiled him and shrugged. "Just pour two of whatever you're having, that'll be fine," she assured him. Ricky returned her smile and poured two glasses of wine, placing one next to each plate. He sat the bottle in the table and took his seat across from Stephanie. "What have you been up to all day babe?" He asked her. Stephanie grinned, loving that his face harbored a slightly awkward look while trying to make small talk.

"I picked up a skip this morning. He was one of my regulars. Mooner and I went to high school together and he's a totally mellow burn out so he's always pretty easy to bring in. He genuinely just forgets his court dates and the worst thing that's ever happened while trying to apprehend him was having to watch a two hour star trek marathon before he'd leave the tv," she laughed. Ricky smiled and gave a small chuckle because he could really see it happening.

They continued the small talk as they ate their lunch and once they finished, they moved to Ricky's office. There was artwork and unfinished sketches all over the desk and he cleared them off, but not quickly enough for Steph to not see them. "Those are really good. Who did them?" She asked. Ricky's cheeks tinged pink but he made no other sign that he was embarrassed. "I did," he said in smooth, soft voice. "I love to draw and stuff, but I don't think I'm very good at it. I used to paint a lot as a teenager, but after I joined the army, I didn't really ever have time. I've gotten back into it recently, and sketching as well."

Stephanie smiled and nodded slightly, glad that he had reintegrated himself in his old hobby. Ricky opened the top right hand drawer of his desk and produced a file. "These are your contract, requirements, Rangeman rules, and benefits. Requirements include spending at least three days a week in the gym for two hours each, hand to hand combat training, and firing practice with your gun. Those are pretty much the only things that mandatory for employees," he said.

She nodded her head and thumbed through the file. She quickly read all the requirements and the contract and stuff and then looked across the desk at Ricky. "You never told me how much I'd be getting paid," she said. Ricky nodded. "Yeah, I didn't. As I said before, payment is negotiable, on _some_ things. Things like hazard pay and condolence bonuses are not optional and if they are deserved, they will be given without authorization of the recipient. If you deserve them, you get teen. No questions asked," he said.

"Okay, I think that's fair. Do you have an idea of how much hourly pay I'll be getting?" She asked. Ricky looked sheepish for a moment. "Anywhere from fifteen to twenty dollars an hour, all depending on how dangerous the job is/was, and how well you performed. I know that you'll probably say that's too much, but that's the standard rate for all my men," he said. Stephanie sat quietly, contemplating, and finally she nodded to herself and reached out for a pen. Ricky laid one in her hand and watched as she signed the contract. Most people would assume that Stephanie would have backed down by now, but she was more excited now than ever about being hired on at Rangeman. She was just hoping that everything went alright and that she didn't have to work with annoying peers. Hopefully, some devine force had been listening and would answer her prayer.

«XX» 

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter didn't go up yesterday, it never posted and I noticed it earlier today so I decided to go ahead and edit the chapter once more before posting it. I'm going to the doctor in the morning to get a shot and I'm dreading it. I absolutely hate needles but it needs to be done so hopefully I'll be able to suck it up and maybe I'll write an extra chapter for tomorrow while I wait to be tortured by an injection. I'm a chapter behind and I'm hating it but I've been quite busy lately. So hopefully I'll be able to take care of the problem tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and I hope you have a great day/night where ever you are. Until tomorrow :)


	35. Welcome to Rangeman

Chapter 34

Stephanie started at Rangeman the very next day. Ricky already some files that he want her to go over and he had prepared a cubical next to his office so that she'd be close to him. For questions and stuff. Yeah. That's why. Anyhow. She arrived at nine that morning which was quite early for her. The woman loved her sleep, that's for sure.

She parked in the garage and took the elevator to the fifth floor, Ricky had called it "the control room" yesterday. He was waiting for her by the elevator doors when she stepped off. He was wearing his work clothes; black cargo pants, black painted on T-shirt, and black doc marten shit kickers. He looked hot. Sexy. Like somebody that you didn't want to fuck with. She loved it. "Hey Babe," He said with a small smile.

"Hey Batman. How's it goin?" She replied with a smile of her own. He shook his head and shrugged. "Can't complain. A lot better now that my eyes have something easier to look at than these barbarians," he joked. She laughed and stepped out of the elevator. She turned her head and looked around and low and behold, here comes Lester Santos. "Hey beautiful," he said with a lopsided grin. "Finally sick of Ranger and want some of this?" She rolled her eyes and snorted. "As if, Lopez. I wouldn't want any of _that_ even if I was through with Ricky," She sassed. He gave a bark of laughter and shook his head. "Alright, Alright," he said. "Easy there tiger. Don't hurt my feelings."

Ricky gave him a glare. "Mats, 0400 tomorrow, Santos," he barked. Lester's face and shoulders dropped and he left out a sigh. "Shit," he said. Ricky's lips twitched, fighting a smile. Stephanie giggled. "Smell ya later, Lopez. I've got places to be and files to see," she said as she and Ricky walked away. Ricky led her to her cubical and stopped at the entrance. "This is yours. It's where you'll pick up your files and then when your done," he pointed to a black tray, "that's where you'll leave them. Feel free to write suggestions right on the pages or you can use sticky notes if you'd like. It's which ever you prefer. He pointed to the tray next to it and said, "This is where your new files will be left. Just come in every couple of days and pick them up." Stephanie nodded, looking around her space.

"You said I didn't have to wear pantyhose right? I can just wear whatever?" She said cautiously. Ricky gave a small and quiet laugh. "Ella, out housekeeper will give you some Rangeman uniforms. If you're just coming in to pick up files you don't have to change, but if you're coming in to work here for the day then you'll have to wear the untiform. But no babe, you don't have to wear pantyhose," he said. Stephanie blew out a sigh of relief. Hallelujah.

Ricky gave her a tour of the building and introduced her to some of the guys that were in. Their first stop was themonitors which was right across the room from her cubby. "These are the monitors. I might occasionally ask you to cover a shift, but that will be rare and the only risk is death by boredom so you don't have to worry about getting shot or arrested," he smiled at her and continued. "This is Zero and right there is Cal," he said, pointing to each of them. "Cal looks like tough shit because he has that flaming skull on his forehead, but he's a big teddy bear. And Fred isn't that shocking once you get used to him."

Stephanie smiled and tried to hold back her laugh. "You named him Fred?" She asked Cal. Cal blushed and nodded. "Well," He said. "His full name is _Flaming_ Fred, but we just call him Fred." Stephanie gave a chuckle. "That's fucking awesome. I don't have the balls to get a tattoo anywhere, much less my freakin forehead." She turned to Ricky, "If I ever go out in the field and need back up, I'm bringin this guy. He's a bad motherfucker," she told him. Ricky smile and nodded.

"Good choice babe. Cal is excellent at strategy and good at adapting if something goes sideways. Plus, he pretty much scares the shit out of everybody," he told her. She blanched at him. "Why? It's just a tattoo for crying out loud! People need to stop being judge mental pussies. That's ridiculous. I'm a five foot five and I weigh a hundred and twenty pounds and I _have_ a vagina! I'm not afraid of him," she exclaimed in outrage. Cal stared at her like she had three heads.

Stephanie glanced away and shrugged harshly. "Alright alright! A hundred and thirty. _At most,_ " she said grudgingly. Cal gave a grin and a short chuckle. Zero looked shell shocked. He looked like someone had just told him that Obama was a blonde haired white woman with three kids and a mom van. Cal turned to Ricky. "I like her boss. She's funny as hell. And ballsy," he said.

Ricky gave a smile and made a sound of agreement. "Fuckin A she is," he said. Stephanie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, remember me? Funny and ballsy? Yeah, I'm _right here,_ " she snarked. Cal barked out a laugh and Zero snorted. "How could I forget, Angel. Something so beautiful standing not five feet away and I completely forget that she's there. I think the ink might be bleeding into my brain after all these years," he laughed. Stephanie cracked up. "Omigod! That's a good one. If I had a head tattoo, I'd say that too. Maybe I should get one just so I can use that excuse," she teased. 

Ricky snorted. "You can get a bombshell on your forehead, since you're the bombshell bounty hunter and all," he said with a grin. She rolls her eyes and smiled. "Yeah. Right. Because that's something I totally want to do," she said. Ricky shrugged and said bye to Zero and Cal, moving the tour along. He showed her the break room and led her down the hallway, showing her the conference rooms and Lester and Tank's offices. "Where's Bobby's office? I thought you said he was part of the 'core team' too? Did he just not want one or something?" She asked, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Ricky shook his head. "Bobby's office is on the fourth floor. He's the company medic so his office is in the infirmary. He stays down there most of the time, other than when we have meetings or he's needed to cover monitors or patrol shifts. He takes care of all the guys. Small injuries can be fixed up here, but when the guys are shot in places that take time to heal, he keeps them in the apartments that are on his floor and aids there recovery, making sure that they follow doctor's orders and don't rip stitches and stuff," he explained. Stephanie nodded, keeping pace with Ricky as they moved down the stairs to the infirmary floor.

"Bobby pretty much has the floor to himself. The only other thing in this floor is the gym. We put it on the same floor so that it's easier for him to keep up with the paper work when we do yearly physicals and physical therapy for the guys that are recovering. There's three apartments too. His own, and then two 'recovery banks' or 'cells' as we call them. The guys call them cells because Bobby keeps a tight leash, like a jailer. If you're staying in a recovery bank, Bobby won't let you do anything other than what the doctor specifically said you could do. And you aren't allowed to leave until either himself or your own doctor deem you able to take care of yourself again," he said.

He and Steph stepped out of the stairway and into the infirmary floor. The floor opened up into the gym and then past that was Bobby's office and apartment and the recovery banks. Stephanie waved at a couple of the guys that were working out as they walked by. One of them was a guy that looked mixed race. Half white and half black. He had his curly hair in a shaved fade and he was quite attractive. What stood out about him though, was his eyes. They were a golden amber color that looked almost inhuman, they glinted and sparkled in the light as he watched her.

She gave him a finger wave and he smiled and waved back. As Ricky and Steph got closer, he walked over to meet them. "Hey boss. Who's this?" He asked in a silky voice. Ricky stopped and glanced to Stephanie. "Ram, this is Stephanie. She's the new hire that's going to be going over all the system files. Stpehanie, this is Ram. He's an ex-military sharpshooter that mostly does patrols and apprehensions," he said, introducing them.

Ram held out his hand and Stephanie shook it and smiled. "So, if I ever need to have anyone assisnated, you're my guy?" She joked. Ram gave a gravelly laugh. "Hell yeah, Baby Doll. I'm the man for the job. I've laid my rifle down for the most part, but if you ever need me to pick it back up, just give me a kiss and tell me who I'm scopin," he said with a grin. Stephanie laughed and nodded.

"Good to know. That kiss will have to be on the cheek though. I'm sure Ranger wouldn't appreciate me swapping _your_ spit with him instead of my own," she teased. Ricky shook his head and scrunched his nose up. He looked utterly disgusted. "If I wanted Ram's spit in my mouth, I'd be kissing him. Not that I've done that before or anything, but I'm sure that your spit probably tastes better anyways," he said. Ram put a hand over his stomach and his booming laughter filled the entire gym, Stephanie's mixing right in.

"Hey," Ram said defensively. "I've been told that I taste very nice. One time, a woman told me I tasted like candy." Stephanie giggled. "Probably because you had just eaten a bag of skittles or something," she teased. Ram looked wounded. "No! It's was sweet tarts," he said, a slow grin replacing the appalled expression on his face. Ricky smiled and shook his head, if he keeps this up much longer he's going to shake something loose.

"Alright, Sweet Tart, you guys can cut up later. Come on Babe, I'll finish showing you around," he said. Stephanie said good bye to Ram and he sent her a wave and a friendly smile, walking back to the machine he had been working at. Ricky and Stephanie continued their journey to Bobby's office, and Ricky knocked when they reached the door. "It's open," Bobby shouted. Ricky opened the door and ushered Steph in.

Bobby had his head bent over his desk, filling out papers. "Hey Bobby," Stephanie said. Bobby's head shot up and he smiled, some tension leaving his shoulders. "Steph. What's up? You aren't hurt or anything right?" He said looking over her with concern. "Nah, I'm fine. Ranger was just giving me a tour of the place. I told him I wanted to come say hi so here we are," she said with a smile and shrug. He grinned.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, standing from the desk and moving around it to give her a loose hug. "Of course!" She declared. "How could I not miss you? The last time we met you were quite well behaved. You didn't throw anyone out of a window and you weren't cracking bad jokes, so obviously you're already one of my favorites," she told him with a big grin. Bobby smiled at her.

"So what brings you to Rangeman? Anything exciting?" He asked. Stephanie shrugged and looked to Ricky. "She's the new hire. She'll be looking over all the system files and fixing any gaps," Ricky said. Bobby looked shocked and excited. "That's you!?" He asked. "That's amazing! Are you excited to work here? I know the guys look a little rough and tough, but they really aren't bad. They aren't used to new people, most of them are pretty shy, but once they warm up to you they make really great friends," he told her.

Stephanie nodded at him. "Yeah, I've talked to a couple. I met Zero and Cal upstairs and then we just talked to Ram on our way across the gym. They've all been really nice so far. None of them look scary though, I don't understand why everyone says their supposed to be menacing. They're just people. And I think Fred is wonderful. He lights up the room," she joked. Bobby looked surprised.

"Most people don't look at us that way. They see black clothes and big muscles and run for the hills. It's true, we are just people, but I've never met an outsider, much less a woman, that has ever thought that. People assume things about us because we don't often talk or socialize with people we don't know very well, and they're scared because we look ' _different'._ Not very many people care enough to get to know us, and even fewer actually try. Nearly none succeed. Sounds like you're making good progress though. Cal hardly talks to anyone. At all. He's a pretty quiet guy," he said.

Stpehanie was appalled at the way people treated these men. They were heroes for crying out loud! They at least deserved a little respect! It made her happy that Cal had talked to her though. She hadn't thought much about it before Bobby had said that, but knowing that he didn't talk much anyways, and he had decided to use his few words on her, well. It made her heart do a happy little '!' at the thought. She smiled softly. "Cal is sweet. He's funny too. I can't believe that he doesn't talk much. We got along great upstairs. He was a little cautious at first, but once he started talking I couldn't stop laughing. You know he named his tattoo Flaming Fred? Isn't that awesome?" She asked with a laugh.

Bobby looked at her oddly. "What?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?" Bobby shook his head to clear it. "No, no. There's nothing on your face. I just - I've never seen anyone that wasn't intimidated by Cal at least at first anyways. Well, except Ranger, but that's different. And you said that Ram talked to you as well?" He asked. Stephanie nodded. "Yeah. He was working out when we walked in and he came over to say hi after I waved at him. He told me that if I ever needed him to pick his rifle back up, all I had to do was kiss him and tell him who to scope. I told him it'd have to be a kiss on the cheek and he said that was fine. He even waved good bye to me as we walked in here. He has beautiful eyes by the way. Am I the only one that's noticed that?" She asked.

Bobby gave an incredulous laugh. "His eyes are... _different_. I can't say that they're beautiful because it'd be weird, but they do catch attention. But I've never heard of Ram offereing to assassinate someone. He hasn't used his rifle in a couple years, not for anything other than practice at least. He got back from a deployment and evidently something had gone wrong, he hasn't been the same since. He's been more drawn back, and distant. And he's refused to use his rifle on any jobs since. He won't tell anyone what happened, not even his therapist, but then again, he hasn't really _talked_ to anyone since he got back. He's polite and still pretty friendly, but he normally doesn't offer conversation," Bobby said.

Stpehanie was confused. "Then why did he come talk to me? He didn't seem like anything was wrong. He was smiling and I know it wasn't fake because the muscles in his cheeks were contracting. He was even laughing with me," she said. She was perplexed. Bobby said that these guys were shy and quiet, but none of them had been closed off with her. They had all been friendly and sweet. She didn't think Bobby was lying, she was just guessing that it was because Ricky was with her, or maybe because she was a woman.

She looked to Ricky for an explaination. He shrugged. "I don't know babe. Bobby's telling the truth though. Cal doesn't talk very much to anyone, and when Ram came back from that mission...he was in bad shape. Not so much physically, but mentally, he was having a really rough time. Not even I know what happened, but I haven't seen him smile or heard him laugh like that since. And like Bobby said, that was about two years ago.

It isn't because I'm with you though, I'll tell you that. Usually the guys are even more tight lipped around me. I think it's because of your light babe. I've told you before that you're the light in my life, but I don't think you realize just how much of an effect you really have on people. People are drawn to you, and they trust you easily. You emit this aura of safety and warmth.

Part of it probably has to do with the fact that you were nice to them, but I think the rest is just...they knew that you were someone that they could trust. Someone who doesn't judge and loves unconditionally. Not many people are like that," he said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Stephanie blushed and shook her head, she had never taken compliments well, but maybe Ricky was right. Hopefully they trusted her. She wanted to be friends with them. These guys were such sweethearts and they were so misunderstood. It made her heart ache to think about the way that they've probably been treated, just because they look different.

They said good bye to Bobby and went back into the stairwell. "There's someone I want you to meet babe," Ricky said. Stephanie agreed and down they went. They trekked all the way down to the basement before they exited the stairwell. Stpehanie was a little out of breath but she wasn't dying so that was a good sign. "What's down here?" She asked.

"The shooting range is over that way," he answered, pointing down a hallway. "But this way, is the lab," he said with a nod to the hallway in front of them. Stephanie caught her breath and they moved down the hallway. They came to a door that was shut and locked, but instead of just using a key, Ricky knocked at the door and waited. After a few seconds, a small man opened the door. He was the same height as Stephanie and compared to the other Rangemen, he was tiny. He had muscles but they weren't super big, he was more slender and graceful.

He looked to be Mexican and his black hair was short, the longest part being his bangs that slightly covered the top of his forehead. He was wearing a black tank top and black cargo shorts rather than the normal T-shirt and pants, and instead of boots, his feet were covered by black on black Vans sneakers. "Jefe," He said ("Boss,"). He slid his eyes in Stephanie's direction and looked her up and down, sizing her up. After a moment, he met her eyes and searched for something. Only when he found what he was looking for did he speak. "Hola," He said.

"Hola," Stephanie replied with a smile. The man had two tear drop tattoos on his left cheek and gang tattoos on his neck, but his eyes were warm and soft. He didn't look to be as mean and criminal as the tattoos suggested. She could tell that he was a good man at heart. The man looked at her with a black face for a moment, almost like he didn't know how to react. Then he stepped back and opened the door to let them in. As they stepped into the room, Stephanie's eyes widened.

They're were electronics _everywhere_. Computers and moniters and shit that she didn't even know how to begin to describe. There were small digital lights everywhere and a table that had chips and wires strung across it with tools that looked kind of dangerous. It was like, a cave. But not in a bad way. It was a cool, 'I want this to be my superhero hideout' kind of cave. "Babe, this is Hector. He's our tech guy. Anything electronic wise, he handles it. He's the best of the best, and though he doesn't speak English fluently, he understands it quite well. Hector, this is Stephanie. She'll be looking over the system files to find any gaps in the security," he introduced.

Stephanie gave a soft smile and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you," She said quietly. "It must be cool to know how to work a computer. I can't say that I'd know though." It was uncharacteristic for Stephanie to be quiet, but something about the man told her that he didn't like loud noises. Hector looked her over once again before grasping her hand softly. "Sí. Nice to meet you," he said.

Stephanie could have sworn that she'd since a small tilt at the corners of his mouth, but she wasn't positive. She looked to the table and pointed at it. "What are you working on? Anything that you might be able to get me to understand?" She asked lightly. Hector glanced at the table and then back to her. He seemed to think about it for a minute before decided to take pity and show her. He grabbed a plastic cover from the table and held it up.

Stephanie looked at it and tried to figure out what it was. She couldn't. "I have no fucking clue what that is. You're gonna have to tell me," she said. She was positive this time. His lips had twitched. He held the cover with one hand and with the other, he made a walking gesture with his hand. He walked his fingers through the air in front of the cover and then said "Beeeeep!" While making a flashing motion with the empty hand.

"Ohhhh!!" Stpeh said. "It's a motion detector!" Hector nodded. "Sí. Motion," he said in his smooth voice. His voice was naturally quiet and extremely smooth. It wasn't very deep, but you could still tell that it belonged to a man. "Why are you working on it?" Steph asked. "Are you fixing it or improving it?" Hector seemed to be mentally translating her words. She gave him a moment to do so, and then he answered. "Improve," He said.

Stephanie smiled at him. "Cool. Do you work alone down here?" She asked. He nodded again. "Sí. Alone," he confirmed. Stephanie nodded. "Do you work alone because you don't like people? Or just because no one else knows shit about computers?" She joked. And finally, after fifteen minutes of a slightly awkward conversation with a non fluent English speaker, he gave her a smile. It was the smallest smile she had ever seen anyone give, even Ricky didn't smile that small, but it was so beautiful that it nearly took her breath away.

Her heart felt warm and she was so happy she wanted to cry. She had made him smile. "Both," He said. She grinned at him. "I understand that. People are assholes, but I can't relate much in the other one. I suck at computers," she said. Hector's smile grew, just the tiniest bit. "Sí. _Pendejoes_. I teach you, computers?" He offered. She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that a lot. One can never know too much about computers," she said softly.

Hector's smile now showed his brilliantly white teeth. "Sí. Is true," he said. Ricky had been standing silently, watching the encounter with masked shock. He had _never_ seen Hector smile. _Ever._ Stephanie walked toward Hector and made sure to moved slowly and deliberately so she didn't spook him. "Gracias," She said with a smile. "I'll let you get back to work now. I'll stop by and see you tomorrow, if that's okay?" She said. Hector nodded again. "Sí, es bueno," He said ("Thats good,").

Stephanie nodded and reached to hug him. As she wrapped her arms around him, she felt him tense slightly, but she made sure that both hands were pressed solidly against his back so that he knew she wasn't reaching behind him, and stood, waiting for him to relax. After a moment, he did. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled against his ear. She pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to the tear drop tattoos on his cheek and then moved closer again, putting her mouth next to his ear where it had been.

"You don't have to cry alone anymore, sweetheart. If you ever need me, I'm sure you can get to my file and find my number. Don't be afraid to call," she whispered. "Any hour, for anything." When she released him from the hug, Hector looked shocked. No one had ever been so kind to him before, he wasn't quite sure how to react. He knew without a doubt that she was being sincere though, her face was very expressive. He gave her a slight nod. "Hasta mañana, Estephanía," He said quietly (See you tomorrow, Stephanie").

Ricky and Stephanie walked out of the lab and back upstairs, going to the garage. It was already noon and she needed to get to the bonds office to pick up some new skips. Once they got to the garage and walked to her car, Ricky turned to her. He looked like he was in shock. "How...? I've never seen Hector smile before. Ever. I've know the man for _years_ and I've _never_ seen him smile at anything. And he let you _hug_ him. I - I don't even know what to say other than run for cover because I think hell has frozen over," He stammered.

Stephanie looked at him softly and tilted her head. "Probably because he doesn't have a lot to smile about. I like Hector. And hell hasn't frozen over, his heart is just thawing. One thing I've learned in my life, is that treating people how you would want to be treated, isn't just some stupid saying. It really works. These guys are heroes. Even Hector. You guys keep people safe and make their homes feel like home. I'm just treating them how they deserve to be treated, how I would want to be treated if I were in their shoes. It shouldn't be as big a deal as its being made, but I understand that after being treated like shit for so long, to them, it is a big deal. I'm just glad that at least you and I and the other guys treat them well. Even if everybody else doesn't," she said.

Ricky stood there and thought about her words. She was right in a sense. He was glad that the men had her now. She would help them just as much as she had helped him, and he was grateful. His men were his family, they meant the world to him. He would live, die, fight, and/or kill for every man in that building. Having Stephanie treat them the way that she did...it gave him peace and happiness.

«XX»

A/N: So this isn't two chapters, I know, but I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. It has a whopping five thousand words (a little more actually; also, that number is without the authors note), and probably a shit ton of mistakes, but this chapter...it warms my heart. I saw my brother today and it made me happy and I realized that, the way I feel when I see my brother, is the way that these men feel about each other. They would live, die, fight, and kill for each other. Love isn't giving someone a rose on Valentine's, or a kiss goodnight. Love is dirty and painful and messy, but it's the feeling that you get when you look at someone and think, "As long as your the last person I see, I wouldn't care to die". Love is being able to completely put someone else before yourself. Real, true, and honest love, is unconditional.

On a lighter note, I did get my shots today and I'm proud to say, that I didn't even cry or have to be held down (when I say that I hate shots, I mean it). I put my head phones in and jammed out to some Metallica (Enter Samdman;) )and took 'em like a beast. I thought that I would only be getting one, but it turns out that I ended up gettin one in each arm. So both my arms hurt, and I feel like shit, but over all it's been a pretty good day. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a great day/night where ever you are. Until tomorrow :)


	36. Hola Hermana

Chapter 35

Stephanie woke up bright and early the next morning, crawling out of bed at nine a.m.. She was going to Rangeman this morning to pick up the files that she had forgotten to grab yesterday and to visit Hector, as promised. Ricky had told her that she needed to wear black if she was going to spend more than an hour in the office. She didn't have her uniforms yet so she decided to just got with a black V-neck T-shirt, dark jeans, and her trusty old combat boots.

She took a shower and tried her best to take her hair, it was having one of those days where it decided to be an asshole. She used extra conditioner and added a little gel to the nest but eventually just decided to throw it up in a messy bun and call it a half win. She decided to go light on her makeup, just using some concealer and mascara, only three coats today.

All in all, she looked pretty good in a laid back, 'I'm having a lazy day' kind of way. She grabbed her black SECURITY jacket that she had gotten the night of the 'decorating' job and her army green, canvas messenger bag. Locking up her apartment, she decided to take the stairs down to the lobby and exited the building, hopping into her car and headin straight for Haywood.

«XX»

Pulling up the gates that encased the underground garage, she used the fob that Ricky had given her and opened the gate. She pulled into one of Ricky's personal spots and shut off the car. She gave a finger wave to the camera and then stepped into the elevator, riding it to the fifth floor. Cal was on monitor duty again today and she smiled as she stepped out the elevator, walking over to greet him.

"Hey Cal. Anything good on?" She asked. Cal chuckled. "Nah, same old same old, Angel. What brings you around again?" He said. Stephanie gestures towards her cubical. "I forgot to take my files with me yesterday so I came back to get them. I was hoping to stop and say hi to Ranger and then I promised Hector yesterday that I'd come see home this morning," she explained. Cal looked a bit shocked for a moment.

"You met Hector yesterday? He normally doesn't like strangers. You guys get along okay? And Ranger is out on patrol this morning. He should be back around lunch if you'll be here that long. Or if you want I call call him and let him know you're here?" He said. Stephanie smiled at him and waved him off. "Not necessary. I just wanted to say hi to him, it's nothing that important. But yeah. I met Hector yesterday and we got along quite well. Ranger was shocked too. I don't speak Spanish and Hector's English is a bit iffy, but we understood each other for the most part yesterday," she said.

Cal nodded. "Ah. Alright. Well, I'll let you get to it. If you're still here around noon then you can come have lunch with everybody in the break room. Unless Ranger is back and you guys want to have some privacy. But you're welcome to join if you'd like," he said warmly. She gave him a sweet smile. "Aw, thanks Cal. I'll see about it but hopefully I'll be able to hang with you guys for a bit, at the least. I'll see you later Cal," she said nicely. "See ya, Angel," he said as he turned back to the monitors with a small smile.

Stpehanie made her way over to her cubical and grabbed her files, she had about eight it looked like. She shoved them in her messenger bag and sent Cal a wave as she stepped back in to the elevator, headed to the lab. Once she made it to the basement, she walked towards the lab door and knocked. Just like yesterday, Hector answered by opening the door slightly and poking his head through the crack. "Estephania!" He said. "Hola. Buenos dias. Is nice to see you again. Come inside." (Stephanie, Good day.)

She smiled and walked in when he opened the door wider. "Hey Hector. How's it going today?" She asked. Hector closed the door behind her and made a non commited sound, walking back to the table he had been at. "Is been...okay? You?" He asked. She smiled. "Not bad, so far. So, have you finished improving the motion detector yet?" She inquired.

Hector gave her his small smile. "Sí. You want to see?"He asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. She and Hector spent the day talking and teaching each other things. He had taught her about computers and had taught her a bit of Spanish and she had taught him that there were still good people out there and she was helping him get better at fluently speaking English as well.

Stephanie was glad that she liked these men. She had been terrified that she would end up having to deal with co workers that she could barely stand, but it turned out to be quite the opposite. These men were already family to her, and little did she know, they felt the exact same.

«XX»

A/N: So I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry but I'm super tired and I've felt kind of drowsy all day. Hopefully I'll be feeling better tomorrow and I'll be able to give you guys a better chapter, hopefully two, but I guess we'll have to wait and see how the cards lie. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and you have a great day/night wherever you are. Please review and let me know what you're looking forward to seeing. Until tomorrow :)

 **PS: this chapter had not been proof read so I apologoze for any errors.**


	37. Lunch?

Chapter 36

It had been a week since Stephanie started working at Rangeman and Ricky couldn't be happier. She was getting along great with the guys and he felt like his family had approved of her. The guys were his family and her getting along with them made him so happy and relieved, but not only was she getting along with them, she was bringing them alive again.

Ram was no longer in his funk about his last mission, Cal had never said or smiled so much in his entire life, and Hector now felt like there was someone in the world who truly loved and accepted him, without any fear at all. Hector had never had a home really, he had always been alone. Growing up, he was in and out of foster care, his mother on drugs and his father already dead, he felt like no one had ever cared about him at all.

The day he met Stephanie, his entire world flipped upside down. She had hugged him, and whispered in his ear and he had fallen in love. Hector had always known that he was gay, and he had always known that he would die alone because he thought that no one would ever be brave enough to get to know the real Hector. But Stephanie Plum has waltzed into his life and everything he thought he had known, had flown out the window.

She had showed him that there are still people in the world that loved unconditionally. He had never thought that someone would be able to break down his defenses, not because they were strong, in fact, they were very weak, but because everyone was afraid of his outward appearances and the silent demeanor that he had adopted long ago. But if a little white girl from the burg wasn't afraid, maybe the man of dreams wouldn't be either.

Hope was new to Hector, he had only felt it once before. He had felt hope the day that Ricardo Carlos Manoso had offered him a job, and he had felt it once more when Stephanie Plum had wrapped her arms around him and told him that he no longer had to cry alone. She had brought back the light that he thought had been stomped out so long ago. Hector and Stephanie had grown close in the last week and he finally felt like he had a home. For the first time in his life, Hector knew that he could call her anytime, day or night, and she would give him words of love and kindness, whatever he needed to hear.

He had thought at first that perhaps she hadn't been afraid because she was naive, but he had soon learnt that it was quite the opposite. She wasn't afaraid of him, because she could see the man that hid behind all the tattoos and silence. She wasn't afraid because she was intuitive and knew that he was actually a good person. And Hector knew, that Stephanie Plum is and always will be the only woman he has ever loved.

But it wasn't just Hector, Ram, and Cal that had flourished under her light, it had been every Rangeman she had met. Tank spoke more and was less grumpy, Bobby joked more, Lester joked more appropriately, Woody no longer tried to hide his southern twang, Manny smiled brighter and more often, Hal blushed and laughed more, Zero had come out of his shell and started hanging out with the other guys, Zip was no longer trying to hide his competitive nature, and Ramon? Well, Ramon had told Stephanie that he had a crush on Hector but didn't know how to act on it.

Stephanie had been floored by that confession, not even aware that Ramon swung that way. But he had come to her one day, and they had went out to lunch at Shorty's and he had asked her what to do. Of course then she had to question the hell out of him, making sure that he wasn't just trying to get in Hector's pants because if Ramon broke her brother's heart, she would have to cut his dick off and kill him.

After she had found out that he was interested in long term, maybe even marriage, Stephanie had told him that he just needed to talk to Hector. Ramon had looked at her like she was crazy, but had taken her advice and was trying. Hector was still a bit shy, but Ramon was trying his best. He would grab lunch and go eat in the lab, well, the first couple of days Hector would crack the door and close it in his face so Ramon would leave the food with a note that said "I hope your day is going well, maybe tomorrow?" And just like the note said, he would try the next day.

After four days, Hector finally let him in and they had eaten in silence, and day after day, Ramon would bring the food and they would eat, and then he would stand up and brush Hector's bangs out of his eyes and softly say, "See you tomorrow, Mí amor," and leave ("my love"). The first day that he had tried to touch him, Hector had grabbed his hand and twisted it hard enough to leave a handprint shaped bruise on Ramon's wrist, but the very next day, Ramon had tried again. Instead of just throwing his hand up though, he had made sure to keep his hand visible and empty and then had slowly inched it towards Hector's face.

Hector had eyed it warily, wondering what the hell this madman was doing, and then when Ramon had made the gentle contact, Hector had flinched, but once he realized that Ramon was simply moving his hair, he had stared up with wide eyes and blinked owlishly at him. No one except Stephanie had ever touched him that way. That way that screamed "I LOVE YOU".

«XX»

A/N: So this chapter is really more about Hector than anyone and that's because I absolutely love Hector. He's one of my favorite characters out of the Plum books and my heart instantly melted when he appeared. I love that JE had snuck in a gay character because I feel like people just make being gay so stereotypical and she really knocked that idea out. I mean, he's a Mexican (ex)gangbanger who works for a security company as a hacker and tech support guy. When most people think 'gay' they think of those blonde guys on Instagram, you know the ones. But I love that JE said fuck that, and showed that anybody can be gay, and anybody can be straight, no matter where you come from or what you look like, shit happens, and people are who they are. Personally, I think that homophobes are kind of a fake community, because A) homophobia isn't a a phobia. These people aren't afraid, they're assholes, and B) straight people should be at blame here because they're the ones making the gay babies. Just sayin. **(I am not saying this to offend anyone, that's just my opinion and it's not meant to purposefully upset anyone. Take what I say with a grain of salt, I'm just one person out of the billions on the planet)** Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, please review and let me know. I might actually start a whole new book for Hector and Ramon, let me know if you'd read it? Also, have a great day/night where ever you are. Until tomorrow mi amigos ;)


	38. Alejandro

Chapter 37

Stephanie was working at her cubical looking through a security system file while a couple of searches ran in the back ground when there was a tap on her cubical wall. She looked up to see Ricky standing there smiling at her. "Hard at work babe?" He asked. She gave him a grin. "You know it hot stuff. What's up?" She said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight? We haven't had a date in awhile and I figured that we could go out and grab a bite and maybe go dancing or something?" He said. Stephanie smiled at him, loving the way that he always got nervous when he asked her out. "I'd love to. Give me a time and I'll be ready," she said.

"I can pick you up around seven?" He asked. "That works. I'll be ready and waiting Batman," she replied. Ricky smiled and nodded turning to walk away. Stephanie looked back at her files and got down to work again, this time, a small smile playing at her lips as she did.

«XX»

At five o'clock on the dot, Stephanie shut off her computer and packed up her things, heading home to get ready for her date. She loved going out with Ricky. He was always such a gentleman and took her to the weirdest places, places that she had never heard of before. She had grown up in this city but it seemed that Ricky knew it much better than she did. He knew all the good spots.

She drove to her apartment on auto pilot, mentally going through her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. Once she got to her apartment, she took a shower and made sure to shave and exfoliate every inch of her body. She lotioned her skin and did her makeup. She went a little heavier than normal, going with a dark smoky eye and black eye liner, lining her lower water line with a nude pencil so that her eyes didn't seem so small. She used a mauve toned nude lipstick and decided that her makeup was looking pretty nice.

She walked to her closet and stood there in her towel, searching for a dress. Ricky had said something about maybe going dancing so she was trying to look for something that was comfortable, breathable, and sexy, yet not too slutty. Finally she settled on a beautiful ombréd midnight blue dress that was fitted down to her waist where it flaired out and darkened until it was black at the hem, which reached about three inches from her knees.

She pulled on a black, lacy lingerie set and threw the dress over and decided to go with some black, four inch FMPs to match. She transferred her ID, lipstick, mascara, pepper spray, and stun gun into a small black purse that had a long silver chain that functioned as a cross body strap. She put in a silver necklace that had a small blue diamond pendant and her silver charm bracelet and deemed herself sexy and dateable.

She picked out a black leather bomber jacket to bring along and glanced at the clock. It was six forty five. Ricky would be here any minute.

«XX»

Ricky had left work an hour after Stephanie, running upstairs and jumping into the shower at six. He had gotten Ella to buy him some different clothes so now he had some pretty colorful choices. He hopped out of the shower, shaved the day's bit of stubble growth he had, and brushed out his hair, putting a bit of gel in so that it would stay out of his face. He walked into his closet and sent a thank you prayer to Ella.

He now had three more pairs of light wash jeans, one pair pre ripped, one pair with designs in the back pockets, and one pair that was just a pair of nondescript, nice looking jeans. He was also now the owner of about twenty new, colorful shirts. He decided to over look the T-shirts for now and come back to admire them later, instead going straight for the button ups.

Two of them caught his eye straight away and he was torn. One was a deep, purple toned red that bordered on maroon and the other was a blue so dark that it looked like staring into the ocean at night. After about five minutes of deliberating, he chose the blue. He had no idea what color Stephanie would be wearing, but the blue was so dark that it was almost like black and he hoped that it would go with whatever she wore.

He paired the blue shirt with the nondescript straight leg pants and tried to decide on shoes. He didn't want to wear anything too dressy, but he also didn't want to wear his work boots or a pair of ratty sneakers. He decided to go with a black leather ankle boot that had been shoved into the back of his dressing room. He slipped the boots on and they felt comfortable and looked great with the straight leg pants. _Why the hell haven't I been wearing these??_ he wondered.

He decided not to dwell on it right now and moved on to jewelry. He grabbed a pair of square silver and diamond studs for his ears and a thin sliver chain bracelet to match, deciding to forgo any necklaces. He did decide that he was in the mood for a couple rings though and dug around trying to find his silver set. After a couple minutes he found them and placed a ring in his left index finger, right ring finger, and his right thumb. _Three is probably over kill, but I really like these rings,_ he thought. He decided to take off the thumb ring. He read somewhere that it made guys look like players or something.

He gave himself one last look over and decided that he looked pretty damn good. He grabbed his keys and a black leather jacket to match his boots and headed out the door. It was six thirty five which meant that he had time to stop and get Stephanie some flowers, so he did. He stopped at a flower shop that was about five blocks from her apartment and got her six white roses.

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to get the white, but he felt like she would like them. They were soft and pure, just like her. He was able to get in and out of the flower shop relatively quickly and pulled into her lot at six fifty four. He had six minutes to get up the stairs and knock on her door. He had made it.

«XX»

At exactly seven o'clock there was a knock on Stephanie's door. She opened it to find Ricky smiling back at her. "Hey," She said, returning his smile. "Hi. I brought you some flowers," he said, holding out said flowers. Stpehanie looked at them and gasped. "I love white roses! How did you know? They're so beautiful," she said. Ricky was proud of himself. He knew that she would like them.

"Babe," He said casually. "I'm Batman. And they may be beautiful, but they don't have anything on the woman holding them." Stephanie blushed as she laughed and breathed in the scent of the roses. "I'll put these in water and then we can go. I'll just a second but you can step inside if you'd like?" She said. Ricky nodded and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Stephanie found a vase in her cabinets and put the roses in water.

She grabbed her purse and jacket and turned to face Ricky. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road, Batman," she said with a big smile. Ricky waited as she locked the door and held her hand as they rode the elevator down. When they reached the Turbo, he opened the door for her and made sure that she was comfortable before closing her in and jogging to his side. He started the car and zipped out of the lot, holding back a smile at the thought of how much fun they were going to have tonight.

«XX»

After twenty minutes of driving, Stephanie was impatient. "Where are we going? Will you at least give me a description or a hint or _something_?" She prodded. Ricky chuckled and took her hand, placing it on his thigh as he held it. "Calm down babe. It's a surprise. If I told you all about it, you wouldn't be very surprised, would you?" He teased. Stephanie huffed, but gave a small smile. "Yeah, okay," She admitted.

Ten minutes later they were pulling into the lot of a very nice Latino resteraunt called _La Guarida_ or "The Den". The resteraunt was new and had only opened about two months ago. Stephanie didn't know much else about it. Just that it was new, and you had to have a reservation weeks in advance because the place was popular. "How did you get a reservation here? My friend Mary Lou tried to get a reservation a week ago and she said that they were booked for the next month," Stephanie said.

Ricky shrugged and gave her a small grin. "I know some people," he said as he got out of the car. Stephanie shook her head at his vague response and let him help her out of the car. They walked into the resteraunt and Stephanie was shocked. This place was very different, but it an interesting and awesome way. The ceilings were painted to look like the night sky and fairy lights where the main source of illumination. It created a romantic and sensual feel, while still looking classy.

Ricky walked them to the hostess and smiled politely. "We have a reservation for two under Manoso, I believe," he said in his quiet voice. The hostess's eyes widened. "Of course! Right this way Mr. Manoso," she said quickly. The hostess led them to a table in the back and nervously asked if everything was to their liking. "Yes, thank you," Ricky said. The hostess gave a small smile and rushed off. "What was that all about?" Stephanie asked.

Ricky gave her another grin. "I know the guy that owns this resteraunt. We're actually pretty close. You could call us brothers, in fact," he said. Stephanie narrowed her eyes. "Uh huh," she said slowly. Ricky laughed. "Yeah," He said. Stephanie continued looking at him for a moment and then rolled her eyes, giving up on trying to use ESP.

They picked up the menus and started to look through, just as a man came walking up to their table. "Ricky?" He asked. Ricky's head shot up and a smile graced his lips. "Alejandro. It's good to see you," he said. Alejandro smiled at his little brother. "Yes, it is. When the hostess told me that you'd claimed your reservation, I almost thought I'd have to kick out an impersonator. I haven't seen you in years. You look amazing, hermanito," Alejandro said softly.

Ricky smiled and had the decency to look a bit bashful. "Yeah, I haven't really spoken to anyone in a while. But uh, I'd like you to meet Stephanie Plum. She's my, Uh, babe?" He stammered. Stephanie laughed and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ricky's girlfriend. He's shy about saying it," she explained. Alejandro grasped her hand and shook it lightly. "The pleasure is all mine, querida. I'm Alejandro, Ricky's older brother," he said with a smile.

Steph and Ricky talked with Alejandro a while longer and invited him to join them, but he refused saying that he needed to get back to work. Stephanie let Ricky order for her since the menu was mostly in Spanish. He had told her that the food was Cuban and she could see that he was excited about sharing his favorite dishes with her.

"This is what I grew up eating," he told her. "My Mama can out cook anyone. She could make cardboard taste delicious. From what my sister has told me, most of these are our Mama's recipes. I haven't eaten my Mama's food since I was fourteen I think. Maybe once or twice after that, but not in a long time. I hope that Alejandro's chef does her justice." Stephanie laughed and agreed. She was now just as excited as Ricky.

This may not be something that his mother actually cooked for them, but it was her food, and Stephanie was hoping and praying that she liked it. Stephanie had never eaten Cuban food before, she didn't even think that Cubans had any specific foods. Turns out, they do, and Ricky was adamant that she would love it. He had ordered her some type of chicken and rice with a creamy cheese sauce and fried peppers and onions on top. One bite in and she was making her approval very vocal.

Her mouth had barely closed around the fork before she was moaning. Ricky smiled so wide that it looked like his face would split. They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence, with the exception of Stephanie's appreciation moans that is, and Ricky had even eaten dessert with her. He had ordered something called flan, Stephanie tried some and it was _delicious_. She had ordered a slice of Tres Leches cake and loved every bite. She couldn't wait to see what the night had in store for them next.

«XX»

A/N: I'm a terrible person and I'm giving you a cliff hanger. I'm sorry. I'll post the rest tomorrow, I promise. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know that my schedule has been crazy here lately and I really want to apologize for posting so erratically. I've had a lot going on and it's tough to find time to write anything worth reading when your mind is going a million miles a minute focusing on everything and nothing all at once. I try really hard to make sure that the chapters are well written and at least slightly edited before posting them. I don't want to just throw something together and post a piece of trash because even though that would keep me on schedule, that wouldn't make you guys happy and truthfully, it wouldn't make me happy either. I strive to give you guys quality content and I'm sorry that here recently I've been slacking on that a bit. I promise that I'll try to get my shit together and be better for you.

On a different note though, I had a phone call tonight that nearly brought me to tears. My best friend called me tonight and it was the first time that we have talked in over two and a half months. That was a huge break for us considering that up until I moved recently, we had talked every single day, for hours at a time. Her fiancé hates my guts though and tried to make her choose between me and him and we got into a bit of a fight about it and haven't talked since. She called me tonight though and she was a mess saying that she loved me and missed me and that I would always be her best friend and we apologized for everything we had said to each other, or didn't say rather, as she had given me no notice as to why she had suddenly started ignoring me. We talked for about an hour tonight and I feel more relieved and relaxed than I have in a good while. Her fiancé is a dick and I don't like him, we've fought in the past but she forbids me from hitting him, else I would have kicked his butt a long time ago, but I try very hard to respect her wishes and I'm polite to him even though he gets under my skin. I'm just glad to have her back in my life.

Anyways, I just felt like that was something that I couldn't keep to myself so of course I had to tell you guys. But I hope that you like this chapter and please review and let me know what you think. I hope you guys have a great day/night wherever you may be and don't forget to tell your best friend that you love them. Until tomorrow :)


	39. Dance With Me?

Chapter 38

Once they were done with their dessert, Ricky signaled for the check and Alejandro walked over with a smile. "Lo Siento, hermanito, you can't pay. Family eats for free," he said with a palms up gesture("Sorry, Little Brother"). Ricky pulled his signature bitch face and stared at his brother. "Seriously? We haven't talked in almost fifteen years, and now you're being all sweet and paying for my and my date's meal? No. Give me the check Ale," he said. (Pronounced Ah-Ley; almost like Ollie)

Alejandro just stood and stared. "No. You're right, Ricky. We haven't talked in almost fifteen years. And I used to torment you when we were young. I'm trying to make up for that now. Let me," he pleaded. Ricky sighed and slightly shook his head. "The past is the past Ale, I've already forgiven you for what happened. I did that years ago," he said.

"Then help me forgive myself!" Alejandro exclaimed. Ricky thought for a moment and gave a twitch of his lips. "Okay," He said. That being settled, Ricky left a tip that was large brought to have covered their meals and he and Stephanie walked out arm in arm.

"Where are we going now?" Stephanie asked him, once they were back in the car. "Dancing," he answered. Stephanie rolled her eyes but let the matter drop. "Okay," She said.

«XX»

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at club. It had a neon sign that said, _Caliente._ Ricky shut off the car and got out, jogging to Stephanie's side and helping her out. They walked to the club and the line looked like it was two blocks long. Ricky directed her to the front of the line and did a complicated handshake think with the bouncer, who was wearing a Rangeman shirt.

He let them inside and as soon as they stepped in, they were surrounded by a sultry Latin song. Stpehanie closed her eyes and let the beat sink into her skin, loving the way that it warmed her body. As they trekked deeper into the club, the song changed to a fast tempo, Spanish rap song, _Estan Pa Mí_ by J Balvin and a few other guys. Stephanie couldn't understand what the rappers were saying, but she caught words here and there that she understood.

Mostly, she was obsessed with the instrumentals and the sound of their voices. She swayed with the beat as she and Ricky made their way to a booth. They sat down and a waitress came over, asking them what they'd like to drink. Ricky ordered tequila and Stephanie ordered a mimosa. "I love mimosas babe. They taste amazing," he said in her ear. Stephanie smiled and turned to look at him. "Then why did you get straight tequila?" She asked.

"Because tequila makes me happy. It's my friend," he said with a smile. Stephanie threw her head back and laughed. Their drinks came and they both took generous gulps of the liquids. "Dance with me?" Ricky asked. A slow song had come on, Todo Cambio by Camilla, one of Ricky's all time favorites. Stephanie smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

They swayed to the beat, holding each other close and enjoying the moment. When the song switched to something a bit faster, Ricky started to lead her in the steps of the tango. She had learnt the steps in dance classes as a little girl, classes that every little girl took in the burg, so she kept up quite easily. "Babe, you're a natural," Ricky said with his one thousand watt smile plastered across his face.

"I took classes when I was a kid. The whole proper woman of the burg training," she explained. Ricky chuckled and held her close as the song finished out. Stephanie led him back to their booth were they finished their drinks. He pulled her back out onto the dance floor as _Pegate_ by Ricky Martin started to play.

"I love this song," Ricky told her. She smiled up at him, moving in time with the music. They twirled and spun around the dance floor, their movements as fluid as water. Ricky spun her and dipped her and held her close, Stephanie never once losing her balance or rythym. The club lighting highlighted the contrast of their skin, his mocha latte to her porcelain, but they moved like two halves of a whole, perfectly in tune with each other.

When Ricky pushed, Stephanie would pull and vise versa. Stephanie had stopped drinking after her first mimosa, mindful of how weak her tolerance was, but Ricky had a stronger tolerance and pushed on, going with two more shots of tequila and a mimosa of his own. Two hours later they had danced until they were about to fall over and Ricky was feeling pretty tipsy.

"Babe, I love dancing with you," he told her. "I love doing anything with you. You're so perfect and beautiful and I just love being near you." Stephanie giggled at him, saying thank you. She put her arm around his waist and led him to the car, helping him into the passenger seat. "I can drive! I'm not drunk I swear!" He protested with a small pout. Anyone else would have never noticed the slight way that his bottom lip stick out and the small crease between his brows, but Stephanie knew him well and could tell right away.

"I know baby. I just want to drive. Will you let me? I'll be careful, I promise," she placated. He seemed to think for a minute before finally nodding his head. "Okayy, fine. Don't wreck though babe, I like this car," he said begrudgingly. Stephanie held back laugh and promised him again that she'd be careful. She drove to her apartment, making sure to stay five miles below the speed limit and breathed a sigh of relief when they reached her lot.

Ricky had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and was leaning heavily against the door, snoring slightly because of the way his neck was bent. She tentively reaches out and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ricky? Baby it's time to wake up. We're home," she said softly. He took in a deep breath and stretched him arms out in front of him, blinking his bleary eyes.

"Huh?" He said eloquently. Stephanie giggled. "We're home baby. Come on, let's go upstairs, okay?" She said. Ricky gave her a grumbly mmhmm and she took that to mean 'okay but hurry because I'm going to fall back asleep soon.' She got out the car and quickly made her was o the passenger side, opening the door and helping him out. She leaned him against the side of the car as she closed the door and used the little remote to lock the car.

Ricky was still quite tipsy and half asleep so she led them to the elevator rather than the stairs. They made the short journey up to her apartment and she quickly, well as quickly as she could, unlocked the door and led him in. She locked the door behind them and guided a sleepy, stumbley Ricky to the bedroom, laying him the bed and roving his short and shoes, her shoes and dress soon to follow. She laid beside him in the bed and he rolled over to wrap her in his strong arms.

She sighed and snuggled closer. _I could totally get used to this,_ she thought, as she heaved a contented sigh. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness, praying that their hangovers wouldn't be too bad in the morning.

«XX»

A/N: So, what did you think? I actually listen to Spanish music on a regular basis so I used some of my favorite songs in this chapter. _Todo Cambio_ is a must listen to. I'm not perfectly fluent in Spanish, though i am nearly, and I cane kind of get the over all meaning of the song more than I can actually translate all the lyrics. Also, I randomly started thinking today and I would love to know where each of you are from. You already know that I was born and bred in the backwoods of Kentucky, but what about you? Where are your roots? Please review and let me know. I also want to say that I **do** plan on introducing Stephanie to Ricky's family, soon enough but I haven't decided if his father should be present or not. Anyways, I hope you guys have a great day/night wherever you are. Until tomorrow :)


	40. Tequila, You Are Not My Friend

Chapter 39

Ricky could feel himself waking up, he could also feel his stomach revolting and his head pounding. "Nnhhh," he groaned. He felt like shit. But he had a fun time last night. It was nice to let go and have fun, he hadn't done that in a really long time. As he slowly became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that there was a body next to his in the bed.

He cautiously opened his eyes and instantly regretted it as the dim light feel like looking into the sun. The little hammering elves in his head worked double time and his stomach churned dangerously. He took a couple deep breaths and regrouped for a moment. Once he got his body back under control, he tried again. This time, the light still made him flinch, but he managed to not close his eyes again.

He slowly peeked over and saw Stephanie laying beside him. She was still blissfully asleep and looked like she would be staying that way for awhile. He then turned his head to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand. The glowing green numbers told him that it was nine a.m.. He was very tempted to just close his eyes and go back to sleep, but he knew that if he did, it would completely throw off his sleep schedule and it would take him a week and a half a bottle of melatonin, at the least, to get it back under control.

Instead he lie there for a few more seconds, psyching himself up, and then carefully rolled out of the bed and started to make his way to the shower. He turned the water as hot as it would go and let the near boiling spray ease his tense muscles. He deeply breathed in the steam and it helped clear the fog that still lurked in his groggy mind. He'd still need an hour, some breakfast, and two pots of Herculean coffee for him to feel human again, but the hot shower was a good start.

He decided to live on the wild side today and ended up taking almost fifteen minutes in the shower before finally convincing himself to get out and leave some hot water for Stephanie. He toweled himself dry and realized that he didn't have any clothes here. He really didn't want to put on yesterday's clothes, but it was looking like he wouldn't have a choice. He needed breakfast, but he couldn't go and get anything in just a towel and he already knew that Stephanie's cuboards were bare.

He heaved a sigh and decided to go out on a pot of coffee. Perhaps Stephanie would be awake by the time it was done and she could find him something to put on. It would be easier to just call Tank or another one of his men and have them bring him some clothes, but he didn't want to deal with them or their assumptions so he decided that waiting on Stephanie would be his best plan of action.

It took another thirty minutes for the coffee pot to finally finish brewing and by the time he had made himself a cup, it was nearing ten o'clock. He had hoped against hope that Steph would be up by now, but alas, she was still dreaming peacefully. He really didn't want to wake her, especially if she had a hangover, but he was getting cold wearing nothing but a towel and he really needed breakfast. He decided to bite the bullet and go wake her up.

He made a cup of coffee, adding six teaspoons of sugar and four of creamer, and walked back to the bedroom. He stood next to Stephanie's side of the bed and fanned the aroma in her line of smell. She slowly began to stir, and after three minutes she finally cracked open one eye and looked at him. "Hey," he said with a smile. "Unh," she grunted. "That coffee?"

"Yeah. I didn't know how you liked it, but I think it will be okay," he said. "Got sugar?" She asked. He gave a chuckle. "Yep. Six teaspoons, and enough creamer to clog your arteries," he teased. "Mmm. Gimme," she said, finally making a move to sit up. Ricky waited for her to sit up completely and stretch before handing her the cup. She took a generous gulp and moaned.

"Ugh. Thank you so much," she said. Ricky gave her a one hundred watt grin and sat in the edge of the bed. "Hey babe, do you have any clothes that I could wear? I don't really want to put on the ones I wore last night. They smell like a liquor store. Or a bar. Probably both. With a hint of strip club," he said. Stephanie laughed. "Where does the hint of strip club come in? Did you sneak out after I went to sleep?" She asked.

Ricky laughed. "No, but when I went to get, my third mimosa? There was some blonde bimbo that rubbed all up on me and left her cheap perfume all over my shirt. Thus, there is a hint of strip club. Or rather, stripper," he explained. Stephanie lost her mind, laughing until she had tears running down her face. "Omigod! You got groped by a cheap stripper!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and her face went blank.

"Babe?" Ricky asked. "I just realized that a woman groped my man. And she is, for some unknown reason, still out there in the world, breathing, living," she said seriously. Ricky grinned. " _Your_ man?" He asked. "I like that. That means you're my woman though." Stephanie laughed. "No, I'm your _Babe_ ," she teased. Ricky gave her his barely there pout. "Babe," He, dare it be said, _whined_?

Stephanie quickly moved and put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to lay on top of her, his back to her front, and kissed his head. "Heehee, I love you," she said jokingly. Ricky laughed and snuggled into her embrace, burying his face in her stomach. "Hm. Love you too, _babe_ ," he said sarcastically. She threw her head back and laughed at him. "Shut up, doofus," she said, hugging his shoulders tighter.

They laid like that for a moment before Ricky lifted his head, suddenly realizing that he was still wearing nothing but a towel. "Hey babe, about those clothes?" He asked. "Oh! Right, sorry. I have some sweats that will probably fit you, and you'll have to wear one of my Metallica shirts, they're the biggest ones I have. I swear to God though, if you harm my Metallica shirt, I'll fucking kill you. I might have some shoes too. I have a pair of converse that I stole from my college roommate, but she was an amazon woman and they're like, four sizes too big for me," she said, getting off the bed to hunt for the items.

She found the sweatpants and shirt quite easily and threw them at Ricky's head, then stuck her own into her closet, thumping around and looking for the elusive sneakers. "Aha!!" She yelled, holding them up by the laces. "I knew I still had these bitches somewhere! Try them on," she said throwing him a pair of her socks. "Oh, and I have some old boxers if you need them? I sleep in them because they're comfy but you could probably fit them. You have tiny hips. Or maybe it's just that your shoulders make them look smaller? I don't know. Whatever," she rambled on.

Ricky tried on the shoes and they fit perfectly. "Babe, did you say that your roommate had been a woman?" He asked. "Yeah," she confirmed. Ricky nodded. "She was _definitely_ an amazon woman babe. These fit perfect," he told her. Stephanie laughed at him. "Duh. She was like, six foot three," she said. Ricky blanched. " _Jesus_ ," he whispered, imagining a woman that could break him in half. Stephanie knew what he was thinking and barked out another laugh.

Ricky shook his head, clearing his mind of the rattling thought and walked to the bathroom to put on the clothes. The T-shirt was a bit lose, but it was comfortable. Everything else fit amazingly though. Even the borrowed army green boxers. Ricky decided to just let his hair do whatever the fuck it was doing and called himself ready for breakfast.

He walked out of the bathroom to find Stephanie in a similar attire, sweats, a T-shirt, and a pair of ratty sneakers. "Okay, lets go. I need the cure and I need it now. I'm dead. I'm starving. I'm hungover. I need McDonald's," she said, gripping his hand and pulling him out of the apartment. He laughed as she pulled him down the stairs and out to the parking lot. "Babe, I didn't even grab my keys, are we going to walk?" He chuckled.

Stephanie smiled and dangled the keys between her fingers. "Nope, I am a woman on a mission. I've got us covered," she said. Ricky smiled and shook his head sardonically. "Okay," he said with a shrug. "But I'm driving." Stephanie shrugged back and tossed him the keys. "I don't give a fuck who drives. I'm gonna die if I don't get some Micky D's," She said, scrawling into the passenger seat. Ricky rolled his eyes and got behind the wheel.

«XX»

"Mmmmmm, oh my god this is amazing," Ricky moaned. Stephanie looked like the Cheshire Cat. "I know. It's curing your life right? That's why it's called _'The Cure',_ " she said. Ricky nodded seriously. "No fucking joke, this is like, the best thing I've ever had in my mouth. I haven't had McDonald's in years," he admitted. Stephanie blanched at the mere thought. " _YEARS??"_ She screamed, turning to look at him from the passenger seat.

They were currently sitting in the parking lot, enjoying their breakfast in Ricky's car. Said man had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "Yeah, I haven't had it since I joined the Rangers," he said. Stephanie nearly slammed the door open and walked home. "This is an outrage!" She cried. "How could this happen? How could you resist? Why did you treat yourself?"

Ricky gave a small smile and looked out the windshield. "On my first mission, things went FUBAR and my team barely made it out. After that, well. I didn't really feel like I deserved to live, much less live happily," he confessed. Stephanie was quiet for a moment. "I'm glad that you are alive. You make me really happy and even though my life hasn't been near as dangerous and horrid as yours, it wasn't exactly easy either. But you came along and ever since the day I met you, I can't stop the smile that comes at the thought of you," she said.

Ricky blinked quickly a couple times, truly touched by her words. He almost laughed at the craziness that was now his life. He and his girlfriend were sitting in McDonald's parking lot at eleven a.m., having a heart to heart while they stuffed their faces with French fries, chicken nuggets, and coke. And Ricky had ranch because who eats nuggets without ranch? Even though the scene was completely crazy, he couldn't help but smile. This was crazy, outrageous, spontaneous, unhealthy, and weird. And Ricky hoped that they could do it again sometime.

«XX»

A/N: So this chapter is quirky and weird and I'm loving it. I've honestly had so many heart to hearts in McDonald's parking lot. I used to work there though, so I was there a lot and when my friends came by, we hung out in the parking lot and I had break ups, hook ups, and everything in between. (By hook up I don't mean like sex in the backseat of a car. I mean that I would ask a girl out and we would hook up at her house or my house. I can honestly say, I've never had car sex.) That's probably tmi, but I'm in a weird mood today. I feel happy and hyper and it's a bit unsettling because these moods are rare for me but hey, I'm not gonna ruin it by complaining. Anyways, please let me know what you think, and if you've ever had a heart to heart in a parking lot. Also, I wanted to say that I'm sure you've noticed that I am now more often than not, posting every other day rather than every day. I'm trying it out because I want to be able to really direct the story and give myself a day to think of how to do that between chapters so that this doesn't end up being a story that goes unfinished. Let me know what you think of that too. Until...the next chapter? :) lol.


	41. Rest In Peace

_For Bethany. I love you._

Chapter 40

Ricky was sitting at his desk doing papaer work when there was a sharp yet quiet knock at the door. "Enter," He said calmly. Tank walked in and shy the door behind him. "Hey Ricky, you go a minute?" He asked. Ricky looked up from his paper work and nodded. He knew something was wrong, Tank hardly ever called him Ricky. "Yeah. What's up?" He inquired. Tank didn't say anything at first, walking over to sit on the couch in Ricky's office and rubbed a large ebony hand over his face before saying anything.

"You remember Staff Sergeant Jameson?" He asked quietly. Ricky looked confused. He was afraid of where he thought this was going. "Yes of course. Why?" Ricky questioned. Tank blew out a breath and shook his large head, his buzz cut having grown out a bit and his tight curls just barely touching the top of his forehead. "Because he's, well - Ricky, Sarge is - he's gone..." Tank stuttered out. Ricky's heart snapped. Just like that.

"You mean, he's..." "Yeah. He's _gone_ gone Ricky," Tank affirmed. Ricky's breath left him and it felt as if his chest was going to collapse in on itself. "When?" He asked in a soft, broken voice. "How? What happened? Have we missed the service?" Tank shook his and quietly, slowly held up a hand. "Ricky, calm down. It happened three days ago. His - he just got back stateside last night. Something went FUBAR and somehow his hummer ended up taking the wrong route. Hit an IED and...well, he didn't make it," Tank said. "They have decided to forgo the viewing and just have a service. The service is tomorrow though, and the our presence has been requested. They want us in full dress and they want you to give a speech."

Ricky was aghast. "Me? They want _me_ to give a speech? _Why?"_ He asked. Tank shrugged. "Because you're the leader of the wolf pack and it was known that he was like a second father to you when we were enlisted. They just want you to shed light on him, show everyone else the soft side that only you ever brought out of him. He looked at you as a niño, _his_ niño. They said that you could refuse l, if you're too upset or just wish not to, but I think you should. Not many people ever saw how good of a man he was, and you can show them that he was. It's your decision though," he said.

Ricky nodded absently, seemingly lost in his thoughts. "Okay," he whispered. "I'll talk. How could this have happened Tank? I talked to him last week. I offered him a job here, his deployment was almost up. He told me that he'd think about it and that he would come visit me when he got back stateside. How did this happen? Why him? Why now?" Ricky was crying in earnest and was close to having a full on breakdown.

Tank was quite choked up himself and did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled Ricky over to him and held him tight, letting his tears fall into his little brother's hair. Ricky sobbed and heaved into Tank's chest, his heart was shattered. Staff Sargeant Jameson had been like a dad to him. Ricky had met him in boot camp and then they had been together again during Ricky's first deployment. Ricky and the pack had helped get him out of the camp after it was infiltrated and Sarge had gotten them recruited to the Rangers.

Ricky and he had become good friends and Sarge had always been willing to help Ricky and the pack out, whatever they needed. He couldn't believe that Sarge was gone. After all they'd been through, right when Sarge was finally about to come home to stay, he'd been ripped away.

«XX»

Ricky stood in a full body mirror and looked at his uniform with a critical eye. Nothing less that perfect would do. He had shined his shoes to perfection, clear enough to see his own reflection. He had ironed and creased his pants, starching them to the perfect amount of stiffness. He ironed his shirt, not a wrinkle to be found. His medals were on full display, each one having been carefully and perfectly polished and applied. He had gotten a hair cut as well. He hates cutting his hair but he knew the dress code and as said before, everything had to be perfect.

He had actually gotten his hair in a shaved fade with a long top, rather than the traditional buzz cut. It still passed the dress code but was more fashionable and would grow back faster. He had kept the top long because Stephanie had asked him to. She loved his long hair and enjoyed playing in it and styling it, doing it this way and that, or even just running her fingers through it while his head laid in her lap. He had invited her to the service and she had agreed to come. Right now they had about forty five minutes to get there and she was watching Ricky from the bed, ready to go.

Ricky reached for his beret, which he had shaped last night, and with exquisite precision from years of practice, placed the final touch on his newly shaved head perfectly. He gave himself one more hard stare down, mentally going over everything checking off to make sure that it looked perfect. _Metals? Check. Wrinkle-free shirt? Check. Starched pants? Check. Shaped beret? Check. Polished shoes? Check. Straight tie? No, it's crooked. Okay, check._ As he was mentally going over everything and nervously adjusting to make sure it was perfect, Stephanie spoke up. "Baby? We need to leave now to make it on time," she said softly.

Ricky blew out a shaky breath and lightly nodded his head. _You can do this_ , he told himself. He turned away from the mirror and faced Stephanie. "I look alright?" He asked softly, worried that he had missed something. Stephanie gave him a small and assuring smile. "You look perfect Ricky. Absolutely dashing. I'm proud to call you my guy," she said, running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, smoothing his jacket. Ricky gave her a small and sheepish smile. "Thanks Babe. Thank you for coming with me as well, I really appreciate it. I didn't want to do this without you," He said softly.

She smiled at him adoringly and nodded, her eyes misty. "I know baby. You don't ever have to do anything alone again. Just ask and I'll be there, every step of the way," she said, matching his soft tone. Ricky gave her another smile, this one stronger and nodded, holding out his arm to her. She placed her hand at his elbow and they left, Ricky feeling much more brave with her by his side.

«XX»

Ricky and Stephanie stood by the graveside, watching the beautiful service. There was a twenty one gun salute and a beautiful star spangled banner across Sarge's coffin. Tears ran freely down the crowd's numerous faces and those of them who had served stood ramrod straight, giving their respect to a brave man who had left entirely too soon. The priest finished his speech and asked Ricky to come up. "Colonel Manoso has agreed to say a few words. Colonel," he had said.

Stephanie squeezed Ricky's arm reassuringly and let go. Ricky turned and gave her a twitch of his lips, the closest thing to a smile he could muster up. He walked determinedly to the Priest and stood looking out upon the crowd. He cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back, standing at parade rest. "Sargeant Jameson was like a father to me. My own father has been absent most of my life and Sarge filled the void. I met Sarge when I was just a recruit in boot camp, and he had seen something special in me, something that no one else had ever cared to look for. He watched out for me and guided me, took me under his wing and taught me the ways of the world.

He has been here for me more than my true father ever had been, and I cannot express with words how grateful for that I am," Ricky said. He cleared his throat again and glanced up at the sky, willing the tears in his eyes to retreat. "On my first deployment, my daughter was born. Sarge had spoken to his superiors and put in a good word for me so that I would be allowed to be home for my daughter's birth. That is one of many things that I will never be able to repay him for, and something that I will always, always, hold close to my heart. Sarge was seen as a cold and calculating man, but he had a heart, warm and gold, buried beneath his wayward facade. I have never met a man so honorable, and doubt that I ever again will. When I returned from the break in my deployment, out camp had been discovered and was put under siege.

Sargeant Jameson, along with my three friends and I were the only survivors. My team had taken out the intruders and found Sarge with a bullet in his leg, and he led my team to a safer spot and radioed for immediate extraction. During our debriefing, he had recommended my team and I to be tested for the Rangers. He had told the higher ups that my team and I had saved his life, and perhaps we had, but what a life it was to save. Sarge deserved so much better than a war zone and the heart ache that such a thing brings, but protecting the rights of our country was what made him happy, and I could not be more thankful that he was living his best life.

Staff Sargeant Frasier Jameson will forever live in in our memory. And he will be missed dearly. I wish not anyone to cry for him because I know that he would wish the same. If he were here, I know in my heart that he would be saying, "Manoso, you better quit being a pussy and man up. I was happy when I left and I'm happy now. Don't mess it up with your blubbering. Have a beer and kiss your woman for me, son."" The crowd laughed and many of them nodded.

"That being said," Ricky continued. "I want to say that Sarge was the best paternal influence that I ever had, and losing him truly is worse than if I had lost my biological father. I'm going to miss him and I know that he'll be looking down on me and all of us gathered here because that's just who he is. Sarge was a protector at heart, and just because that heart no longer beats, it doesn't mean that he will suddenly be different. His soul will forever keep his wishes, and I know in my heart that Sarge will be guarding us all, guiding us as he always has. Rest In Peace, Frasier. We love you."

The crowd gave soft applause and Ricky walked back to Stephanie letting her arms encase him in a loving embrace. Yes, he had lost the only dad he had ever truly had, but in this moment, he felt at peace and he had meant what he had said. He truly knew in his heart that Sarge was watching them from above, smiling down on them all.

Ricky stood at the foot of Sarge's grave and read his headstone after everyone had left. _Rest In Peace_ it said. Ricky knew that he'd be having trouble sleeping for the next few weeks, but he was glad that Sarge would finally be able to rest. _I'll miss you so much, Sarge. I love you so much. I'll see you later though. When I get up there with you, we'll have a great time. Maybe we'll even go fishing,_ he thought. He walked to Stephanie who had been waiting five feet away and took her hand in his. _Everything will be okay_.

«XX»

A/N: This chapter is quite sad, I know that, but I felt that it was something that I needed to write. My heart is aching and I needed a way to express that. A friend of mine commited suicide last night. Her name was Bethany. She was so beautiful and full of light, her innocence and purity was envied by all. It breaks my heart to think that she is now gone and I'll never get the chance to see her smile again. I hope with all my heart that the heavenly gates treat her kindly, that they will not turn her away. Beth was so caring and loving and she deserved a spot in heaven more than I can tell you. She was a beautiful person, inside and out, and my heart breaks to think that she's no longer here. This chapter is in memory of her, and I hope that she would have liked it. I hope that you all have a great day or night and if you are religious in any way, please send up a prayer for my friend. I know that I have no right to ask that of you, but I just want Beth to know that everything is going to be okay and that she can now rest peacefully. May her soul be comforted by angels and her heart feel no more pain. I love you, Beth. Rest easy, lovey.


	42. Stormy Night, Stormy Life

Chapter 41

After Sarge's death, Ricky was in shambles. He didn't know what to do anymore. He seemed to be in a haze. Stephanie was the only thing that kept him sane. She was there, all the time, 24/7. She saw the nightmares, the break downs, the fake smiles, and she saw right through the bullshit. She knew that Ricky felt broken, she knew that he was just in a daze, but she didn't know what to do other than just be there for him. When he woke up with nightmares and flashbacks, tears rushing down his face, she didn't scream or cry, she just calmly held him. She didn't even say anything. She just put her arms around him and combed her thin fingers through his nappy hair and held him close.

«XX»

Two weeks after Sarge's funeral, Ricky was doing better. He was sleeping through most nights, crying less, and reacting more. He was slowly letting all of the grief and guilt wash away. Yet of course, life had been much too kind to him lately and finally decided to go back to its old bullying ways. His day had gone wonderfully. He and Stephanie had had lunch together, they had chatted and he had finally started to act like himself again. That night though, was when everything changed.

Stephanie had been staying with him on seven, and she was tonight too. They had gone to bed reasonably early, yet two hours later, Stephanie awoke with her spidey senses tingling. Ricky was sat up in the bed, arms tight around himself, he looked almost as if he was protecting himself or trying to give himself comfort. Stephanie didn't say anything. She just watched him for a moment, silently trying to figure out what was happening on her own. She had never seen Ricky this upset before. It was almost like he was in a different world.

 _BOOM!!_ Another crash of thunder and burst of lightening shook the building and illuminated the room. Ricky jumped and shook his head furiously, almost like trying to shake out bad thoughts. As his face turned she saw the moisture that coated his cheeks and the shocked and terror stricken expression that painted his face. _He's afraid of the storm,_ she realized. She slowly raised up in bed and sat, watching him for a moment. Another crash of the thunder and Ricky let out a scared yelp, tucking his face in his hands.

Stephanie couldn't bear to stand by any longer and slowly made her way to the end of the bed where he sat. "Ricky?" She whispered. His head shot yo and he turned to face her. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up..." he said. She shook her head back and forth, a small sympathetic smile playing at the corner of her lips. "It's okay baby. Are you scared of the storm?" She asked him. His wet cheeks flared red and he looked shocked for a moment. "N-no! Of course not! I'm just, I had a bad dream is all," he trailed off.

She smiled lightly at him and put a soft hand on his warm thigh. "It's okay baby. Everyone is afraid of something. It'll be okay. I'll protect you," she joked. Ricky's lips barely twitched but it was progress. "Lay back down, come on," She coaxed. Ricky looked at her skeptically and slowly moved up the bed with her, laying down beside her. Stephanie reached over and laid his head in her chest and hummed a song for him.

The slow and deep notes of " _Hey Jude_ " by The Beatles tumbled out from her throat, soothing her love. Ricky squeezed her tighter and buried his face in her chest, slowly calming down as he breathed in her unique scent. Stephanie Plum was the only balm that had ever soothed his broken soul and now was no exception. He felt calm and peaceful, even as the thunder clashed and the lightning flashed, he felt at home in her arms. The only place he had ever truly belonged.

Stephanie kept up the song long after Ricky had fallen asleep, watching him and holding him close. His face was so young and peaceful, no stress to be seen. She slowly, gently, brushed his hair from his forehead and swept the wayward lock behind his pierced ear. " _I love you,"_ she whispered through the storm. " _I love you so so much. But I know that right now, even though I love you more than I did yesterday, tomorrow I will love you much much more, Ricky Manoso._ "

Ever so slowly, Stephanie let the calm, even breathing of her soul mate serenade her to sleep. Her eyelids grew heavy as she watched his eyes flick behind his lids, watching him dream. She cuddled him close and sent him positivity and peace, willing his nightmares to be kept at bay, at least for the rest of the night. A year ago, Stephanie Plum would have cackled in the face of the person that told her she'd be humming her ex-special forced boyfriend to sleep in a storm, but now, she wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, her Ricky was strong and quiet and very very dangerous, be he was also soft and sweet and so very caring. The two sides of him warred perfectly with each other, dancing in the broken heart of her warrior.

Ricky Manoso may not be the manliest or the most macho, but he was perfect for her. He may not really be Batman, but he was her very own hero. And he may be fearless, but perhaps he wasn't the best of friends with thunder storms. And that's okay, because everyone has moments of weakness, everyone has a fear, everyone has a point where they just to cry and be held. Even big bad soldiers like to cuddle, even badass mercenaries like to be sang to sleep. Even Ranger Manoso has to let go some times.

«XX»

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so so much for all the love and support that you guys have given me. Many of you have messaged me and asked how I was or have shared your own stories of people you know committing suicide. I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for understanding and being so positive and gracious because without you guys, I don't think that I would have been able to move on.

I know that this chapter isn't the best, and you've been waiting for quite a while, but I just need to get back into the swing of things, I promise. I was actually planning to post this chapter almost a week ago, but some things came up and it's been quite hectic. Another one of my friends, Ben, commutes suicide not long after Bethany, and his death was much harder for me to reconcile with. Ben and I have been friends for a much longer time than Bethany and I had been, and therefore, I was a lot closer to him. So that took me some time. As well as dealing with my family, and reconnecting with old friends, I also have really great news.

I'm going to be an uncle!! One of my ver very closest friends is pregnant. She told me about two days ago and asked me to be an "uncle" to her child. I'm so overwhelmed and very grateful and super excited as well! I'm hoping that it's a little boy, but a little girl will never be loved any less. I can't wait for my little niece/nephew to arrive and I feel like a new life is the best way to push thoughts of death from our minds.

I tried to post this chapter last night actually, and as you know, there was a server crash and the website and therefore, the app, was completely down for about two hours, I think? I'm not sure exactly how long, but I feel asleep waiting for the website to come back up and this is the first chance I've had to sit down all day. Things are crazy for me right now, but I promise that I will try my very best to update as normally as I can from now on. Thank you again for all the support and love and positivity, it really did help me through this tough time and I want you all to know that I appreciate you very much a dm I'm so lucky to have such amazing readers. I hope you all have a great day/night. Until next time :)


	43. Call From

Chapter 42

Ricky Manoso sat at his desk and stared blankly at the paperwork in front of him. _I hate paperwork,_ he thought to himself. He just wasn't feeling it today. He wasn't feeling anything. He wanted to go home and go to bed and have Stephanie take are of him. _I just wanna go home and sleep_ , he thought. But he knew that he had to work. Owning a company was a lot harder than people make it out to be. Sure, he didn't have to answer to anyone but himself and sure, he could take a day off now and then and he didn't have to have someone else approve it first, but all the paperwork and just plan work that he had to do was enough to make him want to run his head through a wall.

He felt terrible today. His cheeks were warmer than normal, his eyes were dry and itchy, his throat was sore when he swallowed, his head ache, and his muscles protested against any movement. All in all, he felt like he had been hit by a Mack truck. He just wanted to go home and pull the blankets over his head and pretend that the day was a dream. Instead though, he sat at his desk in his cargos and t shirt and stared at the paperwork. He hadn't gone to the gym this morning, even though he knew he needed to after Stephanie had conned him into eating some of her cake for dessert last night. He just didn't feel like it though. He wished that today would go faster, but it seemed that the more he wished, the slower the clock hands turned.

After a good fifteen minutes, his cell phone rang, bringing him back to the present. His eyes snapped to the display, hoping that it was Stephanie, calling to rescue him from his Hell. Instead, he was shocked and delighted to see that the screen enthusiastically announced "Call From Mama". He couldn't help but smile. "Hola Mama," he answered. "Hola, mi osito," came his mother's loving reply.

"How have you been, Niño? We haven't spoken in so long," she said wistfully. Ricky's smile was small and sad. He felt his Mama's wistfulness in aces. "I've been quite well, Mama. How are you? And Papa?" He asked. He could almost hear his mother's posture stiffen at the mention of his father. Ricky didn't ask about him often, and Mama was always quick to avoid the subject. "I've been doing bueno, osito. Ricardo is doing fine as well. How are things at work? Have you met a woman?" She deflected. Ricky felt sad at her answer. "Ricardo is fine" really meant, 'he's been talking badly about you but I've stood up for you and I wish not to speak of it'.

"Work is...tiring yet rewarding as always. And...I may have met...a someone," he stalled. He heard his mother freeze. "A someone? Ricky Manoso you'd best tell your mama all about this... _someone_ right now young man. Is she beautiful? Kind and caring? Does she treat you well?" She interrogated. "Mama, Mama! She's wonderful. Her name is Stephanie and she's amazing. She's beautiful and kind and caring and she treats me amazingly. I've never met a woman so perfect, Mama. Besides you, of course," he told her with a smile. His mother's delighted squel rang in his ear. "Oh Mijo! I'm so happy for you! I must meet her! Has she met any of the family yet? Have you told her about us?" His mama asked.

"I've told her a bit about you, and Celia but the only one she has met is Alejandro in passing. We ate at his restaurant a week or so ago. Why don't I bring her for dinner?" Ricky said. His mother gasped. "Why on earth would I let you bring a nice young woman here knowing that your father will only cause problems? No, no. We could go to a nice restaurant, my treat," his mama said. Ricky shook his head, even though his mother couldn't see him. "No mama, I've already told her about Papa, a bit anyways, but I'm not going to run from him any longer. Invite my brother and sisters and we'll have a family dinner. Everyone can meet her. Celia is in town this week anyhow," he placated. His mother silently thought for a moment. "Alright," She said. "I'll have a talk with your father, and make sure he baggage's himself. Oh I can't wait to meet your Estephania, osito! She sounds just marvelous!"

Ricky gave a chuckle at his mother's antics. "I love you mama. I have to go, this paperwork has been staring me down for an hour. I'll see you on...say, Saturday?" He asked. "Si, Saturday is perfect Mijo. I cannot wait. Te amo, Osito. We will speak soon," she said. "Hasta luego, Mama," He said. "Hasta luego, Osito," she replied. Ricky pulled the phone away from his face and say it down gently on his desk, a small smile gracing his lips. Matter it not that his father would be there, the first time they'd see each other in years, he was excited for the dinner. He hadn't seen his mama in quite some time, and he hadn't seen his siblings, with the exception of Celia, in longer. He wanted Stephanie to meet his family, he had already met hers, he just hoped that his family was at the very least, polite to his love. Suddenly, Ricky didn't feel quite so bad anymore. He continued to smile as he _finally_ picked up a pen and started his paperwork.

«XX»

A/N: So I haven't posted in a while...stuff has been crazy. But I'm back home now, the dust has settled, and I'm ready to get back into routine. I've recently enrolled in online classes so I can study from home instead of driving 50 miles to school, I've had a fight with my woman (we're okay now...I think), and I'm no longer going to be an uncle. My friend recently miscarried and I've been trying to help her reconcile with that. I feel like my life is a horror movie. And it's so terrible that it seems fake, but I swear that this shit actually happens to me. I know that Stephanie meeting Mama has been a very highly anticipated chapter and I'm hoping to have it posted by Wednesday, but who knows what life is going to throw in my face next. I'm so so sorry that you guys have had to wait this long for such a short chapter, but I really appreciate your patience and kind words. I could not have asked for better readers. I feel like most of you are my friends now really, and I like that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and have a great day/night where ever you are. See you soon (hopefully) :)


	44. Concor A Los Padres (Meet The Parents)

Chapter 43

Ricky was outwardly calm, but inside, a torrent of emotions washed through him. He wondered if Stephanie would like his family, if his father would really behave, if his sisters would be there, he worried every detail. Stephanie had been quite excited when he had asked her to come to dinner with him and his parents, but now he was starting to over think things. He wanted everything to go perfectly, though he knew that there was a very small chance, if any, that it would actually be the case.

Stephanie was waiting for him in his apartment when he came up to eat ready at four. Dinner would be at seven and it took an hour to drive to Newark, if the traffic gods were on his side. He walked into the apartment and tossed his keys into the dish by the door and turned to see Stephanie leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "You're nervous," she stated calmly. Ricky snorted and shook his head. "I'm not nervous. You're nervous. They're my family, why would I be nervous?" He said incredulously. Stephanie gave a small smile and shook her head disbelievingly. _This man, I swear,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm not nervous, Ricky. I mean, there's no way that your family is crazier than mine and if you'd thought that they wouldn't like me, you wouldn't have invited me. But I can see the nerves all over you. Baby, why are you so freaked out by a dinner?" She asked. Ricky scoffed. "It's not just a dinner! This is he first time I'll see my father since he shipped me off to Miami. He didn't even come to my high school or boot camp graduation! And I haven't seen my sisters since I was fourteen either! Celia and mama were the only ones that even _tried_ to stay in contact with me. It's not _just_ a dinner. It's an execution waiting to happen, with me being the one on his knees!" He rambled.

Stephanie approached him slowly, reaching out to run her hands along his arms in a soothing gesture. "Baby, you need to relax. It _is_ a big deal, especially for you, I understand that, _but_ it's also a chance to prove to your family that you're a better man now. It's a chance for you to stick it to your father and say 'fuck you I'm a man now, a better one than you'll ever be and sending me away was your loss' and tell your sisters and brother 'fuck you guys because you missed out on watching me be better than all of you'. So calm down, get your zen, and go show them the man, the myth, the legend, the _real_ Carlos Ricardo Manoso. Show them the man that little boy grew into, show them that you're not afraid of them anymore. Show them how strong my Ricky Baby really is. Okay?" She ended her rant softly.

Ricky looked to the ground and stared for a moment, just blinking and letting her words sink in. "Okay," He said softly. "I'm glad that you're here. I wouldn't have gone otherwise. I would've chickened out." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "No you wouldn't have. You would've gone, but you wouldn't have been in the right mind set and they wouldn't have seen you as the amazing man that you are," she said sincerely. Ricky smiled softly and nodded. Stephanie took and deep breath and cocked her head to the side. "So. What color are we wearing tonight?" She asked seriously. Ricky gave her a thousand watt grin and shrugged.

«XX»

Ricky and Steph were ready with time to spare. They had decided to wear purple tonight, lost of different shades. Stephanie's dress was an ombré, starting at her shoulders in a deep purple that nearly looked black, ending just above her knee in a pale lavender. With silver jewelry, grey heels, and a grey-purple Smokey eye makeup look, she deemed herself good to go. Ricky wore a cool, blue toned, purple, short sleeved button down shirt, a pair of grey, light wash jeans and black combat boots. He left his hair down, as a bit of a middle finger to his father who had always said 'you look like a female hobo with that rat's nest on your head', and wore simple silver jewelry to match his Babe.

Stephanie transferred all her essentials into a small grey cross body and both wore their black leather bomber jackets, as fall was now upon them and it was a bit cool in the evenings. Ricky had decided that he wanted to drive the Turbo, partially because Steph liked it and also because his father liked German cars. One side of him wanted his father to kick rocks, but the other side still wanted his approval, and Ricky didn't know which side to follow. Stephanie was encouraging him to do both, but he wasn't sure that he could. Speak of the devil, Stephanie grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, as if she had known his thoughts. Ricky shook his head to clear it and stepped out of the elevator, opening the passenger door of the Turbo for Stephanie.

The ride to Newark was silent until they reached his old neighborhood. Ricky hadn't been here in over fifteen years, but he still remembered it well. He remembered the houses' of the kids who used to tease him, he remembered where every stop sign was and every cross walk. His chest tightened at the sights and sounds. Children playing in the yards and dogs barking, such a peaceful and happy sight, yet the memories made him nauseous. He remembered looking out the front windows of his house as a child seeing the same sights, hearing the same sounds. He also remembered the way that he knew he didn't belong. That feeling of his difference, that feeling of seclusion haunted those memories, and it made him physically sick.

Stephanie squeezed his hand from where it rested on her thigh. "It's okay. I'm here now, and it's going to be okay. You can do this Ricky. I believe in you," she said softly. He drew in a deep breath and turned down his parents street with a nod. As he drew closer to the driveway, he knew that his Mama had indeed gathered the whole clan. Minivans and SUVs filled the driveway. Ricky decided to park on the street. Pulling close to the curb, he shit off the car and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the steering wheel. "There's going to be a lot of people here. It's chaos," he said after a moment of silence. "Okay. That's fine. We can be the calm. I'll be right beside you, every step of the way, I promise," she said. Ricky took another deep breath and unlocked his seatbelt, getting out of the car. "Now or never," he muttered to himself.

«XX»

As they walked up the pathway to the porch, the front door was ripped open. And there stood Celia. "Oh Carlos," she whispered, hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes. She ran to him and gathered him in her arms. "Oh you look so much better, hermanito. You're so alive, so-so...Carlos! I thought I'd lost you forever," she cried. Ricky wrapped his arms right around his sister, his eyes suddenly not too dry, and pressed his cheek against hers. "I'm back Celia, I'm a lot better now. And it's Ricky by the way. Not Carlos," he said softly. She let out a joyful sob. "Ricky? You're really back. The light in your eyes, your smile. Oh I've missed you so much hermanito," she said, cradling his face in her hands.

Ricky smiled at her and cleared his throat. "Uh, Celia, this is Stephanie, mi novia. Babe, this is my sister Celia, the one I told you about," he said hesitantly. Celia turned to look at Stephanie with wide eyes. "You're girlfriend?" She asked Ricky. "You have a girlfriend? Since when? Wait, what? You-you're- huh?" Ricky laughed quietly. "Yes I have a girlfriend. Stephanie Plum. She's the love of my life," he said, pointing a soft smile at Stephanie. She winked in return. Celia finally snapped out of it and pulled Stephanie into a hug. "Thank you so much. I haven't seen him smile like that in years. Not since he was just a little child. Thank you," she said. Stephanie hugged her back, slightly uncomfortable with all the affection and told her that all she did was love him. The two women pulled apart and Celia jumped suddenly. "Oh, let's go inside I'm sorry! I was just going to let us stand out on the sidewalk all night I guess," she laughed.

Celia led Stephanie and Ricky inside, and Ricky paused in the entry way after hanging his and Stephanie's coats. He just stood there and fought off the memories that threatened to drag him away. Stephanie moved up beside him and laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her and gave her a small smile that said, _I'm alright, for now at least._ She returned his smile and then proceeded to look around herself for a moment. They took slow steps out of the entry way and into the living room where it seemed nearly everyone was gathered. Ricky held Stephanie's hand, channeling his 'inner zen' and stared at the room. Everything was dead silent, and no one moved, not even the children. After a moment of tense silence, Ricky's brother, Alejandro, stood from the couch and made his way over.

"Ricky," he said quietly. "It's so very good to see you hermanito." Alejandro opened his arms but didn't move forward, still not sure of Ricky's feelings toward him. Ricky looked at him for a moment, his face and then glanced down to his open arms. He squeezed Stephanie's hand and then let go to wrap his arms around his brother silently. "It's good to see you as well, hermano," Ricky said in his ear. Alejandro tightened his arms around his little brother, giving him strength. As they pulled away from each other, Alejandro rested his hand on Ricky's cheek for a moment before completely letting go and stepping back. Ricky again held Stephanie's hand and no one else in the room made a move to greet him. Then his father walked in.

Ricardo Sr and his son were very similar, both in looks and build. Both had broad shoulder and narrow hips with strong thighs, and angular faces with dark brown eyes, framed by thick black lashes. Ricardo stared into the face of his son and didn't move, Ricky met his watchful eyes with a blank face and a determined set to his shoulders. "Father," He said quietly. Ricardo blinked and suddenly seemed to realized who the young man was. "Carlos. I hardly recognize you," he said. Ricky tightened his jaw just a bit. "My name is Ricky. And I would say not, considering that we've been estranged for over fifteen years now," Ricky said calmly. Ricardo blinked. "You still go by Ricky?" He asked.

Stephanie snorted. "Well it does happen to be his name. I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Stephanie Plum. Your son, _Ricky,_ happens to be my boyfriend, Mr, Mañoso. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm not quite sure about that just yet," she said confidently, crossing the room and holding her hand out to be shook. Ricardo looked shocked and a bit lost at first then grasped her hand and shook it once. "You're boyfriend?" He asked her. Stephanie smiled as if talking to a small child that didn't understand big words. "Yes, Mr, Mañoso. My boyfriend," she said slowly. Ricky walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You know, as in we are dating, and planning on spending the rest of our lives together. In a relationship," Ricky said calmly.

Ricardo stared at Stephanie for a moment and then turned to face his son. "She's a woman," he stated. Ricky clenched his jaw. " _No._ She's _my woman,_ Father. I'm sorry to dissappointment by not bringing home a man, but I tried to tell you that I wasn't gay. You just never seemed to have listened," he said with a practiced calm. Stephanie's jaw dropped. "You thought he was gay? You-he, what? How _dare_ you?! You don't get to assume your child's sexuality! You don't get to pressure them into being something they aren't! You-!" She cut herself off and took a deep breath. "I'm going to stop right there before I say something that is going to hurt your family's feelings, but you better listen and you better listen close," she said, stepping closer to Ricardo. "You are not _ever_ welcome to see my children. I don't care if they are your grandchildren, I don't care what you or your son or your wife say in your defense, because if you were pig headed and heartless enough to treat your own child that way, I gag to think of what you'd do to a child that wasn't your own. And until you show me that you've changed and aren't the same ' _man_ ' that pressured his own son into joining a gang and then disowned him for it, not to mention harassed him about his sexuality when you didn't even have your facts straight, you will never be allowed anywhere near any child of mine because I refuse to have my child poisoned by your bigatory, close minded, _assholism_!"

Ricardo stared at Stephanie in shock, the room complete silent. Ricky smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her curls. Ricardo snapped out of his state and cleared his throat. "I don't think you have a right to speak to me that way in my own house, Ms. Plum. I'd like you to leave," he said. Stephanie scoffed. "My pleasure," she said, turning towards the door. Ricky's mother stepped out of the kitchen, drying her hands on her apron. "Oh no. No no no. Ricardo, if you don't want to spend time with Ricky and Stephanie then you can go out to the garage but they aren't leaving. I let you run my son out of his home once and I will not let you do it again. Stephanie, Ricky, you come on into the kitchen with me. Come along now," she said strictly. Stephanie smirked and Ricky looked a bit confused but followed Stephanie past his father and into the kitchen.

«XX»

"I'm very sorry. I didn't think that he would do this with you here, Estephania. I'm so sorry Ricky," his mother said, putting her head in her hands. "Mama, it's alright. I expected something like this to happen. We were prepared," Ricky said, placing a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder. "You shouldn't have to prepare yourself to come into your home!" She cried. "You shouldn't be nervous to come here! You shouldn't have to deal with him." Ricky gave a small sigh and shook his head. "Mama...please don't do this. Don't blame yourself for his hatred. You've done nothing but support me and love me, show me that he is wrong in his ways and I love you for it. Please, Mama, don't let yourself carry his sins, don't bear his cross for him," Ricky begged his mother.

"Mrs. Mañoso, Ricky is right. Your husbands sins don't rest upon your shoulders. You're a wonderful woman and you love your son deeply. Anytime you want to see my children you just hop right over," Stephanie added with a smile. Mama gave a small chuckle and shook her head. "Fist of all, call me Mama, your my child just as much as my Ricky, and secondly, is all this mention of children your way of saying your pregnant?" Mama asked with a grin. Stephanie looked a bit nauseous. "No. No way. I mean, yes I'll call you Mama, but I am _NOT_ the pregnant. I'm no where near ready for that and I don't think Ricky is either. We need to get closer to each other before we bring a child between us," she said. Ricky laughed. "Amen, Babe," He said. Mama shook her head at them, turning towards the stove.

Ricky took a deep breath through his nose. "Mm. Mama, is that _Criollo_ I smell? And Moors and Christians?" He asked excitedly. Mama chuckled at her son's vigor. "Yes, mijo. Just for you. And Estephania, of course. There's also Ensalada Cubana Tipica with extra tomatoes, just for you and Pastel de Queso de Guayaba for dessert," she said. Ricky moaned. "Ugh I can't wait. Mama it sounds so amazing," he gushed with a smile. Stephanie looked completely lost, not knowing any of the traditional Cuban recipes they were talking about. "Um, im gonna need somebody to clue me in because I forgot my Cuban food book at home so...?" She said. Ricky and his mother laughed. "Babe," He said.

" _Criollo_ is a type of Cuban dish that can be made with chicken, beef, or pork, by the smell though, I'd say that Mama has used her famous Chicken _Criollo_ recipe. There's garlic and onions, eggs, beans, rice, and a bunch of vegetables like cucumbers, tomatoes, lettuce, and yucca in there too. Moors and Christians is just rice and black beans, seasoned with garlic, onion, green pepper, and cumin. Ensalada Cubana Tipica is Cuban salad, got lots of lettuce, tomatoes, onion, and radishes. Then the dessert, Pastel de Queso de Guayaba is a cake made with cream cheese, guava paste, sugar and butter, all topped with guava marmalade. It's awesome by itself, but if you add whip cream and chocolate chips on top, it's the best of the best," He said. Stephanie was excited now too. "My mouth is literally watering. I need all of that, right now. Well, maybe not the salad, but everything else can just step right up to the plate cause I'm ready to dig in," she said.

Ricky laughed. "Same Babe, same. I was ready as soon as I caught a whiff," he said. Mama laughed at both of them and started grabbing bowls. "I'm glad you two are so ready, the food is ready now too. Ricky, grab the napkins and silverware, please," she said. Ricky did a fist pump and jumped up to get the requested items, Stephanie's laughter chiming behind him. They set the table and then everyone was called into the dining room. Ricky and Stephanie sat close to Mama, Celia and Alejandro ending up at their end of the table as well.

«XX»

"...So there I was, no job, no money, nothing to lose, so I take the gig. And the very first skip I got was a guy named Joe Morelli. Morelli and I grew up together and our past was not the best, he's a cop now though, and I knew he was over my head, but I wanted revenge ya know? So Connie, the woman that does the papaerwork for my cousin Vinnie says, 'hey, I know a guy and he owes me a favor. I'll call him up and see what we can do,' so I'm thinking, alright time to meet dog the bounty hunter. And she set me up a meeting with some guy named Ricardo Carlos Mañoso, aka Ranger. He was a Ranger in the military she tells me, and I'm thinking, great, he's gonna have me dropping to give him twenty every time I open my mouth. But I agree to meet him and we check at a little café, right? So I walk in and I'm looking around, trying to find a guy that looks like dog the bounty hunter meets Rambo, and I see this guy sitting in the back of the café wearing all black and sipping black coffee and I'm like, alright that's gotta be him.

So I walk over and we get to talking and this guy is really weird, but in a way that I'm like, damn I wish this was a date not just a mentor meets student thing. And he says to me, 'this is gonna be good. This here's gonna be like Eliza Doolittle and professor Higgins do Trenton' and I'm like, _what_? This guy has awesome hair, great body, wonderful personality, and now he's popping up _My Fair Lady_? Too good to be true right? Well, we just kinda got to know each other for a few weeks and then after I brought in Morelli, Ricky asked me out. He was driving me home from the hospital, caught a stray bullet, and he says, 'you wanna get some ice cream?' And I'm like, huh? I mean, sure yeah let's do it! And we go to this little hole in the wall ice cream parlor and just sit there talking until around one a.m. and I'm like, I'm gonna fall in love with this man, and here we are," Stephanie finished.

Ricky was grinning like the joker, Mama was shell shocked, Alejandro and Celia were cracking up, and Ricardo was just looking at Ricky as if he had a second head. "Omigod! That's sooo Ricky!" Celia howled. Alejandro nearly had tears streaming down his face. "Dog meets Rambo? I don't even have words!" He yelped. Ricky just grinned some more and kissed the side of a chuckling Stephanie's head. Stephanie shrugged. "Hey, How was I supposed to know that I was meeting Batman? And then it turns out, I fall in love with Bruce Wayne. Who knew huh?" She giggled. Ricky shook his head. "I'm not Batman, Babe. I'm just a guy that's in love," he said. Stephanie snorted. "Yeah right. You were special forces in the army. You probably know ninety-eleven ways to kill somebody with one thumb," she said. Ricky busted out laughing. "Ninety-eleven? That's not even a number," he exclaimed.

"Yeah well! Whatever!" She laughed. The light hearted mood was caught short when Ricardo cleared his throat. "Special forces?" He asked incredulously. Ricky sobered and looked him in the face. "Yes. Special Forces. Seventy-Fifth Ranger Regiment. Colonel Ricardo Carlos Mañoso," he said with a hint of pride. His father looked shocked, but didn't reply other than a thoughtful nod, bent his head and continued eating.

«XX»

"You'd better call me, any spare chance you get, day or night. I'm having Ricky withdrawals from not seeing you in so long. I need a strong dose to get me back up and running," Mama said as she squeezed her son's broad shoulders in a tight hug. Ricky chuckled and nodded. "I will Mama, promise. Te amo," He said. "Te amo," She said, releasing him. "Stephanie it was so nice to meet you dear, please don't be a stranger," mama said as she pulled Stephanie in for a hug. "I won't Mama. It was nice to meet you too. Hopefully we'll see you again soon," Stephanie said. After saying their good byes, twice, Stephanie and Ricky made their way down the pathway to the Turbo.

"That wasn't so bad," Stephanie said. Ricky smiled and nodded. "It definitely could've been a lot worse," he agreed. "I'm glad you were here though. You helped a lot." Stephanie shook her head at him. "Hey, all I did was mediate and put a certain someone in his place. The charm and love was all you, Batman," she said. Ricky chuckled. "Well, whatever or whoever, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you met my family and they love you, and I love you and I couldn't have done this without you," He said. Stephanie smiled softly and sat in the Turbo after he had opened the door for her. Ricky walked around to his side and got in, locking his seatbelt. As he reached for the key, Stephanie grabbed his hand and turned to face him, a serious look in her eye. "I love you too," she said. Ricky smiled and laced his fingers through hers for a moment. "I know," he said.

«XX»

A/N: I tried. I really tried. I hope you guys like it because this took me _hours_ to write. Which is shocking because most of the time, a chapter takes me about an hour and a half, two hours at most, but honestly, this chapter has taken me close to four hours. It's not even that detailed, hasn't even been edited, and I honestly don't know why it took me so long. But I'm dead tired and I hope you guys really like this chapter, I hope it's everything you were looking for. Have a great day/night, where ever you are. Until next time :)


End file.
